Time Paradox Part 2: One in the Same
by RoxieDivine
Summary: It's been one year since the events of "Phantom Planet" And Danny is starting to have horrible nightmares about his evil future-self roaming free, and the world he loves in total ruin. But are these nightmares simply dreams? Or are they a glimpse into the future? (This is the sequel to "Time Paradox Part 1: The Dark Side of You" so please read it first!)
1. Prologue

**One in the Same**

 **Summary-** It's been one year since the events of "Phantom Planet" And Danny is starting to have horrible nightmares about his evil future-self roaming free, and the world he loves in total ruin. But are these nightmares simply dreams? Or are they a glimpse into the future?

Find out in this jaw dropping sequel where we learn nothing is what it seems!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys Please pay attention to the time frame of each chapter, this is very important because we will be exploring the past, present, and future in the story so please pay attention, or else you might get totally lost! The time frame will be in () at the beginning of each chapter.

Now with that aside, I've got a lot to explain in this book like how is Dark Dan half human again, and why is he out of his prison! And why he's so willing to help Clockwork fix the new future. This part of the story will be explained through flash to the past.

Also I kind of promised to make Dani, Danny's clone a real member of the Fenton family to one of my readers, and I also have to paint a picture of this new evil future that our hero's somehow have to stop without Clockwork's help!

So you can imagine why this book is two months late. Yes, it was already written, but as I was rereading, and editing it I found a lot of hole in the story that I had to fix, so without further delay here we go!

As Always I thank you for reading and ask that you please review, your opinions are always a big help, and are greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **(3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

Darkness…

He had come to know it well.

Confinement,

He had come to loath its tightening grip almost like a snake slowly suffocating its prey.

Anger,

It was like a liquid fire running through his veins, an unstoppable force that was building up within him, more and more each day.

Revenge!

A solemn vow of what was yet to come.

Fear,

A hidden truth he dare not admit to.

But what could he possibly be afraid of?

One word…

Change,

He was changing. At first he wasn't sure how this could be since he existed outside of time and space, but it was true, and it wasn't hard to guess why! The longer he stayed in this thermos, the longer his present self-continued to live his life, and the longer that life went on uninterrupted by his evil, the more Dark Dan could feel himself slowly changing.

It started with his ghostly form, Since Danny never cheated on the test, his family never died, so Vlad never separated his ghost half from his human half. This meant that Dark Dan was no longer full ghost! Instead he went to back being an older version of his half ghost self. After that his emotions became harder to hide.

He could feel his love for the world slowly returning, he was becoming weak, and it made him sick!

' _I have to get out of here.'_ He thought, _'Before I am ruined completely.'_

He lashes out at the walls of his prison and the Fenton Thermos bends at the force of the mighty blow, but it does not break. For a moment the feeling of fear returns, but it's a new kind of fear, the fear of being alone with his past, the fear of reliving what he always relived in the dark.

Losing them….

Suddenly his eyes glow red.

' _No I will not go there.'_ He swore. _'I will not be reduced to a broken shell of a man crying over the loss of the ones he loved.'_

But that is what he was doing.

With each passing day, his present-self lived on, making new memories that were softening Dark Dan's once harden heart. If this continued for much longer he would no longer be the tyrant that was once feared by humans and ghost alike.

No, he would become that weakling all over again.

' _No! NEVER AGAIN!'_

With a new found determination filling him, he striked the Fenton Thermos again, and again, and with each blow he could feel it getting closer to breaking. Finally, with a loud hiss, a huge crack appear on the side. The crack broke open, allowing a greenish mist to escape.

Clockwork made no move to stop it as this green mist started to form into the thing of Danny's nightmares, evil incarnate, and dark future-self: Dark Dan.

Dark Dan caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass of a nearby window.

He looked the same.

"Strange." He said out loud. "I was sure I would no longer have Vlad's features since we never fused." But he did. His pale green skin, blood red eyes, fangs, white fiery hair, and goatee was still there.

Why was this?

Was it possible that his evil future existed after all?

Or was he still slowly converting?

Was he even changing at all or was it his imagination?

There was only one way to find out!

Dark Dan focused, and felt his heart dropped as he changed into human form.

He dared to look himself over in the glass.

"It is as bad as I feared." He realized as he took in his human features, revealing a man in a black shirt, and blue jeans with his long black hair in a ponytail and a matching goatee.

But his red eye and fangs still remained, he hissed and his forked tongue greeted him.

"So Vlad is still there." He whispered. "But how? Why?"

"Perhaps I can help…"

Dark Dan, change back into his ghost form, and turned around to face an old ghost with a staff. "Clockwork what's the meaning of this!"

"You're changing." Clockwork mused. "Just because you exist outside of the timeline does not mean you do not change with it."

"But Vlad is still here!" Dark Dan hissed. "Why!"

"You're upset? I thought you would be thrilled to still have him about." Clockwork teased.

"Fine don't tell me what I want to hear!" Dark Dan snapped as he grabbed a time medallion from the wall, and puts it on. "It doesn't matter anyways, because I'm going to get my future back, and you can't stop me."

"No your right I can't." The time wizard seem to agree. "Go ahead, take it." He offers Dark Dan his staff.

Dark Dan is taken aback, but he recovers quickly. "This is another test, you're trying to trick me!" he accused.

Clockwork sneered openly. "Oh I don't need to trick you, or lecture you, or even try to change you." He told the evil phantom.

"And why not?" Dark Dan snapped.

"Because you're going to do it for me!" Clockwork told him. "Or more importantly your younger-self will."

"Not if I stop him!" Dark Dan vowed snatching the staff from the old ghost, "Now take me back to September 8th, the day of the CAT test!" Dark Dan waved the Staff at the future rift, but nothing happened. "What?" Dark Dan was confused. "Stupid staff take me back to three weeks ago now!" He waved it again.

Nothing!

Clockwork could not help, but chuckle.

Dark Dan growls, glaring at him. "Tell me how to work this thing you old crow."

"You're already doing it correctly." Clockwork assured him.

"Then why isn't it working?!" Dark Dan demanded.

"Because the council has declared that time period banned." Clockwork explained. "No one can travel back to that day. Not even me."

"You did this!" Dark Dan yelled. "You did this so I wouldn't be able to go back!"

"They did, yes." Clockwork told him. "It is in the best interest of both realms that that day stays untouched."

"You think that'll stop me!" Dark Dan hissed. "I'll-"

"What?" Clockwork interrupted. "Kill your present self? That won't work." He reasoned. "Cause you'll destroy yourself along with him."

"Then I'll recreate the events that cause it!" Dark Dan argued.

"That won't work either." Clockwork mused. "The Nasty sauce has been removed, the newly built restaurant won't blow up."

Dark Dan grabbed the old ghost by the cloak, and banged him against the wall. "Then I'll bring it back."

"Can't it was taken away on the same day of the test." Clockwork mused. "A day you can't go back to because it's banned."

"Then I'll-"

"Kill them yourself?" Clockwork interrupted. "Oh yes, seeing his evil-self kill his love one will defiantly want him to become you."

"Shut up old fool." Dark Dan growled.

"Am I the fool?" Clockwork asked. "Or are you?"

Dark Dan growled, but said nothing.

"There is nothing you can do." Clockwork mused. "You're stuck here with me. You can't change the past, and meddling with the present will do you no go."

Dark Dan smiled as he got an idea. "Maybe I can't meddle with the past or the present, but there is a third option." He waved the staff towards the future rift. "Send me ten years into the future!"

Clockwork didn't even flinch as Dark Dan was sucked into the future rift leaving the time staff behind.

"Have you lost your mind?" Melk hissed as he and the council appeared around him.

Clockwork bend down and retrieved his staff. "Trust me I know what I am doing."

"But he can cause as much trouble there as he could in the past." Klem insisted.

"No, he can't." Clockwork assured him.

"And why not!" Melk asked, looking fearful.

"Because the future is still a desolate wasteland." Clockwork said simply.

"Are you saying nothing has changed?" Melk asked fearfully.

"Oh no something has changed." Clockwork assured them.

"We don't understand." A third observer spoke, looking identical to the other two.

"I told you, killing him would not change the future, and changing his mind did not change the future either." Clockwork explained. "If fate wants the future to be a desolate waste land then it will simply chose another to take his place."

"So there's another monster for us to be worried about." The third asked.

"Yes." Clockwork answered simply.

"Dark Dan will defeat him though." Melk said hopefully.

"No." Clockwork mused.

"No?" The third hissed. "And you find this amusing, if his evil-self cannot do it! What makes you think his good-self can?"

"He can't." Clockwork answered.

"Then you have doomed us all." Klem cried. "You meddled with the future."

"No you meddled." Clockwork corrected. "You caused this when you forced me to alter moments throughout history. I fixed it with Daniel." Clockwork said. "Now that we have our hero back we stand a fighting chance, this new threat would have cross paths with Dark Dan sooner or later in the old future, and Dan would have lost."

"What good does that do us if he can't stop this new threat!" a fourth observer asked.

"Yet." Clockwork corrected him.

"What?" the observers asked as a whole.

"Daniel cannot stop him, because he does not have the means, not yet, but he will." Clockwork assured them. "Now let me do my job while I still have time."

The observers seem to hesitate for a moment, but soon obey leaving Clockwork alone to watch the future rift.

"Careful Daniel..." he warned. "This may look like the future you know, but it is worse, far worse than you could ever imagine."

* * *

 **Chapter One: END!**


	2. The Nightmare

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys this chapter is short too, but I promise they will get longer as they go. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

 **(Present day: One year after the events of "Phantom Planet")**

 **[Deep in Danny's subconscious…]**

He must have had this dream a thousand times…

And yet, no matter what, each time had him gasping for breath the moment he woke up.

Innocent lives screamed around him as he threw ecto-blast after ecto-blast down at the city beneath him.

A city that had once been his home.

Women, men, and children screamed in terror at his assault as he cackled loudly in pure delight at their suffering.

"Danny, stop this!"

Danny looked down to see the love of his life, Sam looking up at him in horror, and disbelief. Beside her stood their friends, Tucker, and Valerie and his sister Jazz, and even his clone Danni. They all looked up at him in disbelief, fear evident in their eyes.

Oh how he loved that fear, it gave him a thrill that he could never forget no matter how hard he tried. He shoots another ecto-blast from somewhere to his left, not even looking as he does so. No instead his eyes never leave those of his family and friends.

Their eyes become impossibly wider, as his blast causes the Earth to crack, allowing thousands of ghost skeleton soldiers to pour out, and add to his already devastating destruction!

"DANNY STOP THIS." Sam screamed. "NOW!"

"Danny please this isn't you!" Jazz added, looking hopeful, as she tries to reason with his human side.

"We are your family." Danni screamed.

"Danny." Tucker looks lost for words. "It's us man."

"We're your friends!" Valerie cried.

"You are a weakness." Danny laughed. "One that I will eliminate now!" And with that he blasted them head one.

The blast engulfed them, and in seconds they were disintegrated into nothingness!

Danny laughed darkly as he rid himself from them once in for all, he starts to take his leave when he catches his reflection in the metal of a nearby building.

His eyes were as red as blood, his hair like a white fiery flame with a matching goatee, the monster flashed a wicked grin. "Did you really think you were safe from me? That I couldn't get to you because you locked me up inside some Thermos? Well you're kidding yourself boy, it doesn't matter what you do because I am you! I will always be inside of you!"

* * *

 **(Back to Reality…)**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Danny Fenton gasped for air as he jumped awake screaming from yet another nightmare!

He had been having them a lot lately, and each dream felt more real than the last.

Danny looked around his room franticly, searching the shadows for the monster of his dreams; but Dark Dan was nowhere to be found. "It's just a dream." Danny told himself, "It's just a dream…go back to sleep."

"Danny?"

Dany flinched as his sister opened the door to his room and turned on his light.

"Alright who's the screamer?" Jack Fenton asked as he and Maddie also appeared at the door.

As if he had to ask.

"I'm sorry." Danny said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"Oh sweetie." Maddie pushed her way into the room and sat down beside her son. "Is it the nightmares again?"

Danny nodded slowly. "I've tried everything, they just won't stop."

"Well according to my phycology text book." Jazz began. "These dreams are just your suppressed fears coming to light. So the only way these nightmares are going to go away is if you talk about them."

"She's right Danny." Maddie agreed. "So what are these dreams about?"

Danny hesitated.

"It's okay son." Jack assured him. "We have no secrets now remember?"

Danny nodded remembering the promise his family had made after he revealed to the world that he was Danny Phantom: No more keeping secrets from the family. He took a deep breath. "I keep having dreams about a ghost destroying everything." He said, only telling half the story.

"Danny no ghost has attacked since the Disasteroid." Jazz said. "Remember the ghost council made it a law that the ghost should no longer try to destroy us since what happens to our world can greatly affect their world too."

Of course Danny knew this to be true, after the Disasteroid all the ghost of the ghost world and Danny had come together to form a peace treaty stating the two worlds would no longer mingle, and all ghost portals besides the Fenton Portal were destroyed to ensure this.

And the Fenton's had agreed that only Danny would open the portal when he needed to speak with the council, or Clockwork which was often since he was gaining new ghost powers with every passing day.

But even with knowing all of this his fears would not subside, for you see the monster of his dreams was not in the ghost world, he was inside of him. Deep down in the darkest regions of his mind, Dark Dan was lurking, and itching to come out!

He tried to tell himself it wasn't true, but deep down he knew it was a lie.

"Danny it's only natural to be afraid for us." Jazz assured him. "You've been fighting ghost so long, that you don't know how to live without it."

"But what if one of them find a way out?" Danny asked.

"Then we'll be ready." His father assured him.

"We're your family Danny, and we will always be here." Jazz added.

"Yes, now try to get some sleep sweetie." His mom said kissing his check.

Danny nodded, and reluctantly laid down in his bed watching as his family exited the room.

"Goodnight Danny." They all said in unison, as Jazz turned out his light.

"Goodnight…" He answered, still sounding unsure.

"Sleep tight." His mom added.

"Okay." Danny answered, but no matter how hard he tried, sleep never came.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	3. The New Future

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys this chapter is short too, but I promise they will get longer as they go. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The New Future**

 **(10 Years into the future…)**

Confusion,

It hit him like a wrecking ball.

Dark Dan found himself just outside of a futuristic Amity Park, surrounded by the same ghost shield he destroyed in his old future. And the protected city was surrounded by wasteland as far as the eye could see, but how could this be.

If his current-self was no longer evil, then why did the future look the same?

Was it possible that his theory did hold some ground?

Was Danny still evil in the future?

He looked down at his hand, and noticed the time staff was gone.

"Great, looks like I can't do this the easy way." He growled. "But maybe…" he lowered himself to the ground and changed into his human form. "Maybe I can use this form to appear normal while I ask around for some answers."

With that said, the now human Dark Dan stepped through the portal.

And as much as he hated to admit it, it was a lot easier to step through as a half ghost then by destroying the shield with a ghostly wail.

Man he hated when he proved himself wrong…

Dark Dan shook his head, he had to focus; he had to find out what was going on in the future so he could learn if there was even a need for meddling. After all if he's still the cause of all of this then why change things, and risk it?

But if he wasn't the cause for all of this…

No he had to be, this is exactly how he left things, minus the shield still being functional. So this had to be his future…

Right?

Dark Dan wasn't sure, he had this unsettling feeling that something was off. Like a sixth sent that something very wrong was going on.

He decided to play it safe and not ignore this feeling as he began to walk through the futuristic streets.

Flying cars drive above him, while humans go about their day, running pass him obviously not trying to be late for their jobs. No one seemed to notice him, which he thought was odd. After all, according to his new memories everyone knew he was Danny Phantom, so shouldn't everyone be waving? Or swarming around him for his autograph?

That's what they did in the present day but there was none of that now.

No he was invisible. they didn't even run from him in terror surely if he was the evil tyrant in this world they would know his human form.

Or maybe he didn't have a human form in the future, maybe he finds away to stop the damage that was being caused.

Or maybe he doesn't, and he in fact is the good guy of this world.

' _Maybe I am still changing, and my current future self looks nothing like me.'_ He reasoned with himself. _'Maybe that's why Vlad is still here.'_ He thought.

Still, somehow that reason just didn't feel right.

Of course this only brought him to one realization.

' _I have to go home.'_ He realized. He wasn't sure why he need to do this, perhaps Clockwork was influencing him again, or perhaps he could just tell on his own that something wasn't right.

He had a bad feeling it was both.

' _I don't belong here.'_ He thought.

Yes, it was true, he did not belong here, and he could feel it.

Dark Dan found himself running down the different, yet somewhat familiar streets of his town. He didn't stop until his old home came into view.

It was all wrong.

It was supposed to be abandon, and falling apart, instead it looked well kept, it even had a fresh code of paint.

He walked up to the door, and froze.

Should he ring the bell? Or just phase through?

What if he ran into his current self?

Why haven't these thoughts occurred to him until now?

Suddenly, before he can answer the door opens to the last face he thought he would see.

A girl in her early twenties with her long dark hair in a ponytail, and her blue eyes full of childish wonder. She was wearing a black and gray shirt with the logo DP on it, along with matching black and gray sweat pants, and sneakers.

She also wear a familiar blue head band.

"Danielle?" Dark Dan was stunned.

But not as stunned as his female clone.

Dani gasped "Danny!" And wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been?"

Dark Dan can't form the words, his brain won't process, this was all wrong, Dani shouldn't be alive! If this was his future Dani would have never been created by Vlad.

Dani lets him go, and suddenly looks around suspiciously. "Hurry you have to get inside!"

Dark Dan allowed the girl to pull him in, and slam the door behind them.

"Where you followed?" Dani asked.

Dark Dan was still having trouble processing the scene.

What the heck was going on!?

Of course, Dark Dan remembered Dani thanks to the new memories from the life that he was never supposed to have. Vlad created her, to finally have the legacy he always wanted, but he saw her as a failed experiment, and Danielle left him and Danny to find herself. So what was she doing here?

"Danny!" Dani suddenly shakes him, forcing him to come too. "Did you hear me?"

"I…Yes, I mean no!" Dark Dan answered. "No I don't think I was followed." He added quickly.

Dani looks at him closely, as if unsure, she's about to say something, but someone interrupts them.

It's a little girl, no older than four or five years old.

With long dark hair and purple eyes, there was no mistaking who this child was.

Their gaze meet, and realization shows in both of their eyes.

"Daddy!" The little girl races for him, jumping into his arms.

And to Dark Dan's surprise, he actually joins her in the embrace. He picks her up, and hugs her close, and her hug feels strangely familiar, though he knows he's never held her in his life.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any stranger he's proven wrong as a younger version of himself runs into the room.

The young boy looked to be the same age as the girl, and Danny could instantly tell they were twins.

"I knew it!" The boy said. "I knew you'd be back!" Tears filled his eyes as he ran up to them, hugging his leg.

Again, the gesture, feels normal, but Dark Dan can't say why.

Deep down he knows who these kids are, but his brain can't seem to believe it.

And then it gets impossibly stranger.

"Kids, what's going on down there!?" a voice said from the stairs.

Dark Dan looked up towards that voice, and his breath caught in his throat.

It was a woman, his age with long black hair, and purple eyes, wearing a black shirt with a purple DP logo, and blue jeans.

He knew her name in an instant. "Sam?" He asked though he already knew.

Realization flooded Sam's eyes, and he watched as those lavender orbs began to water. "Danny!" She raced for him, running down the stairs, and throwing her arms around him, hugging him like she hadn't done so in forever.

"I can't believe it!' She cried. "You're alive!"

It was those words that brought him back.

"Wait, I'm dead?" He asked.

Realization seems to register, Sam pulls away, and Dani looks at him with a confused glance.

"You never came back…" Sam said, waiting for some sort of cue from him, some source of realization. "There was a big battle in the Ghost Zone…" She added, but there's nothing, no indication that he has any idea what's going on. "Danny what are our kids' names?" she asked.

Dark Dan looks at the children who are still embracing him, he knows them; he knows he does, but he can't bring himself to form their names in his mind. "I…I don't…"

Sam seems to nod. "DJ, Mommy and Daddy need to catch up okay." She tells them.

"Okay." The boy, DJ says letting go of his father. "Come on Lilith."

The girl, Lilith pouts but jumps out of her father's arms none the less. "Okay." She answers and follows her brother out of the room.

"You're not my Danny are you?" Sam asked simply once they were alone.

Dark Dan knows he has to think fast, if they figure him out he could already be done for, so he decides to play his only card. "No." He said honestly. "I'm from a different time line." He admitted. After all, what else could he do?

He needed answers, and he knew no one would give Dark Dan anything, but maybe they would if they thought he was from some alternate time line sent here to help.

"Well that would explain this." Sam said tapping the time medallion that still hung around his neck.

"It also explains the pony tail." Dani chuckled. "By the way no offense bro, but you should lose it and the goatee too, you look like Uncle Vlad."

"Bro?" Dark Dan asked. "What happened to cousin?"

"Oh I guess your parents haven't adopted me yet in your time line." Dani giggled.

Dark Dan's eyes widen, and suddenly he knows why the blue head band is so familiar. "Jazz…" He whispered.

"Yeah she gave me this as a gift." Dani explained. "Sort of a welcome to the family kind of thing."

Dark Dan can't help the smile that forms on his face, he silently curses it; and for good reason.

It was so much easier to ignore his emotions when he was a full ghost, he could distant himself from the "old reality." Now however, it was much harder, and with each passing day, Dark Dan could feel it, he was changing. And with each passing day he was becoming less, and less evil.

' _I have to hurry this along, before it start wanting to keep things as they are.'_ He realized to himself.

"So where is Jazz?" Dark Dan asked, looking around unsure. After all Jazz was one of the few who still remembered Dark Dan, and she seemed to have a way of knowing when it was him pretending to be the good Danny.

"She's out with Tucker, and Valerie." Dani explained. "Checking the Ghost Shield generators."

"And mom, and Dad?" Dark Dan dared to ask.

"It's complicated." Sam said.

"Complicated?" he asked.

"Look Danny a lot of bad things have happened." Sam said, taking his hands and guiding him over to the couch.

"Then just start from the beginning." Dark Dan urged. "Tell me how did this all get started, who did this?"

Sam nodded. "It started off as any normal day." She explained. "After the Disasteroid the ghost world, and the human world agreed to never mix again, and a treaty formed to insure it."

Dark Dan nodded, he remembered this from his new memories.

"After that, things got quiet." Sam went on. "No one needed Ghost hunters anymore."

"So no one ever tried to leave the Ghost Zone?" Dark Dan asked.

"Well a few tried at first." Dani informed him. "But they never got past the ghost shield."

"Ghost shield?" Dark Dan asked.

"After the treaty all the portals into the ghost zone except for the Fenton portal was shut down." Dani explained.

"Your parents then put a ghost shield around the house so if any ghost managed to get out of the portal the ghost shield they entered would cause them unbearable pain, making it easy for you and your family to throw them back in." Sam went on. "And for a while it worked, for 10 years there was peace like the world had never seen."

"So where did it all go wrong?" Dark Dan asked.

"Well as you can imagine not every ghost agreed to this treaty." Sam explained. "But most couldn't do anything about it."

"Except one." Dani interrupted. "There was one ghost who knew a power strong enough to whip the ghost zone back into shape."

"A power that was so great it was locked away in a sarcophagus." Sam whispered.

Dark Dan's eyes widened. "The ghost king?"

"Freight Knight let him out, and then the ghost king destroyed the sarcophagus, and with it the only way to stop him." Sam explained.

"Clockwork tipped you off about the upcoming danger." Dani cut in. "And you left to fight the Ghost King alone."

"What happened?" Dark Dan asked.

"That's just it." Sam said, tears in her eyes. "We don't know, you never came back and somehow the ghost King found out that Wolf could make his own portal into our world. He forced him to do it, and he destroyed everything."

"Why didn't you stop him? Why aren't you fighting him?" Dark Dan asked Dani.

We tried Danny." Sam whispered. "He came for us, and it was then that we learned the Ghost King's true agenda."

"He was sickened by the fact that half ghosts existed." Dani told him. "And when he found out that humans and half ghost lived together as a family he was outraged, but that wasn't what ticked him off the most."

"Then what was it?" Dark Dan asked.

"It was us Danny." Sam was crying openly now. "He found out about our kids."

"Humans and ghost producing young." Dani whispered. "That was the last straw."

"He wanted to eliminate them, to make an example of us all." Sam cried. "He told the town that all he wanted was to set things right, that humans and ghost should never mix, that if they just gave us up the rest of the world would be spared."

"Thankfully the town wouldn't budge." Dani continued for her. "But without you it was up to me and our family to stop him."

"We tried to fight him off, but we failed." Sam whispered. "Dani was severely wounded in the fight with Fright Knight, and Valerie's dad lost his arm."

Dani bowed her head. "After that the town forced Tucker to make the call. As Mayor, Tucker had no choice but to think of the well-being of the town. No one was allowed to leave, and no ghost were allowed to stay."

"What?" Dark Dan was shocked. "What do you mean? No ghosts, I'm a ghost, well half, and so are you!"

"Not anymore." Dani whispered.

"What?" Dark Dan wasn't sure he heard her right.

Dani took a deep breath. "I'm not half ghost anymore. Danny I'm human…"

"What?" Dark Dan was shocked.

"It was the only way." Sam said. "We set the ghost portal up to the same settings you did when you used it to take away your ghost powers during the Disasteroid."

"Then I stepped inside along with DJ and Lilith." Dani explained.

"It was the only way the town would let them stay." Sam added, tears still streaming down her face.

The sight of those tears suddenly made Dark Dan want to punch something. How could they be so cruel? Forcing them to either leave or change for their own benefit! Who were they to judge his family, and after all he had done for them.

"Danny are you okay?" Dani asked.

Dark Dan forced himself to calm down, he could tell by the look on their faces that his evil ghost side must be showing through. He couldn't blow his cover now, not until he had all the answers. "Sorry, I just…"

Sam placed her hand on his. "I know…" She whispered. "I thought that too, but no this town is selfish and wrong!" She spat, anger showing in her eyes.

Dark Dan took her face in his hands, looking at her as if for the first time.

He should have known coming here was a bad idea, he had lost his humanity; and the Sam from his own time line. But having her here with him now, this close; knowing she loved him as much as she did. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss those tears away and tell her everything was going to be alright.

If he was still a full ghost, he'd have an easier time bottling up these emotions, it was easier to play the role as the heartless brute without his human side getting in the way all the time. But unfortunately Dark Dan no longer had that protection.

This was why Clockwork hadn't tried to stop him.

Dark Dan became evil because he lost his family, and when he saw their past selves it did nothing to soften his heart, no he was too far gone by then. Seeing them only reminded him of how weak they made him. However, things were different now, he never lost them, therefore the pain was no longer there.

He no longer saw love as a weakness, no it was his strength.

Dark Dan leaned into kiss her, knowing that the moment he did, his past evil-self would be gone forever.

And strangely he no longer cared, he no longer wanted to be angry and bitter at the world.

Because in that moment, that one soft touch of her hand, he realized all he ever wanted was to have them back.

And he just now realized, that he already did.

"Not like it did us any good." Dani said, pulling Dark Dan out of his trance, saving him from giving in before it was too late. "The Ghost King was angered by our first response of defiance and raged war on the human race as a whole, and now the world is in ruin, after that Mom and Dad started sneaking out of town."

"They always come back with new battle scars and a handful of survivors they managed to find." Sam added. "And that's the whole story."

Dark Dan was lost for words, how could things have gotten so messed up?

And even worse how could he care?

Didn't he learn anything from his original time line?

Love was a weakness, not a strength!

' _What's the point in loving when you could lose it all in seconds?'_ Dark Dan asked himself.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked, grabbing his face forcing him to look at her.

Dark Dan felt his chest seize up, he couldn't breathe.

What was this?

Was he panicking?

The great Dan Phantom didn't panic!

He was cruel, and cold hearted, he was feared by all.

' _This is what he wanted.'_ Dark Dan realized, but it's too late. _'I should have never left my Thermos.'_

Yes, before he left the thermos the change in his personality was greatly slower, because he was experiencing all of the changes, and emotions through his connection with his younger-self. While Dark Dan stayed safely locked away his younger-self was exposed to the love, and friendship that was supposed to have been taken away from him, causing Dark Dan too slowly change in the process.

However, now that Dark Dan was experiencing this love firsthand the change was dramatically more so.

And that unmistakable feeling of fear crept into his mind, the fear of losing them again, the fear of going through that pain all over again.

It was too great.

"I can't do this." He realized, reaching for his time medallion.

"Danny wait!" Sam exclaimed.

"But it was too late, Dark Dan broke the medallion off, and in seconds he was gone.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	4. No One Gets Left Behind

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: No One Gets Left Behind**

 **(Present day…)**

Anxiety…

For a moment she lets it take over.

Was she doing the right thing?

What kind of trouble would showing up here cause?

Would they even want her around?

A girl with long white hair in a ponytail, and bright green eyes looked at her reflection through the glass of a nearby window. She was wearing a black and white suit with a DP symbol on it. She was Danielle "Dani" Phantom and she was on her way to Amity Park to see her favorite "cousin".

It's been over a year since the Disasteroid incident and since Danny revealed his secret as Danny Phantom, and Dani wanted to see him. She had wanted to come sooner, but knew he had a lot on his plate with the crazed fans, and finalizing the Treaty with the Ghost World.

So she kept her distance knowing that Danny's parents needed time to adjust to the fact that they already had one ghost child to worry about. But now after about eighteen months of lurking in the shadow, and watching from afar. Dani felt like it was the right time to reveal herself to Danny's family.

But would they want her?

She knew Danny would love the idea of having her around, but what about his parents, and Jazz?

Would they call her a freak and hate her for siding with Vlad when she was just starting out? Would Jazz even want a sister? Or would she see Dani as some girl trying to steal her place in her parent's hearts?

For three weeks she tried to get the courage to finally walk up the stairs of the Fenton house hold and say "Hi!" But the fear of being rejected always stopped her.

"No!" Dani told herself. "You're going to be happy!" She declared into the glass. "They will love you, and you will finally have a normal life."

And yet, even as she said this, and believed the words to be true there was still one other fear that held her back.

Him!

The last she heard of him, Vlad Masters had been shunned into space for almost taking over the world! Still she always feared he'd come back to finish her off one day.

"He's gone Dani, a space nomad drifting in the galaxy." She told herself. "But you are here, and they are your family!" She gave herself a nod, and a smile slipped on her face.

Yes, she would do it this time for sure!

With that thought fresh on her mind she sped off towards the Fenton home, unaware of the figure that followed her closely from the shadows.

"That's it." Vlad Plasmius mused. "Lead me right to him."

Dani laughed happily as she climbed high into the sky, she was enjoying the cool late autumn air and was looking down at the earth below. The people were as small as ants from way up here and she always loved flying, especially since Danny stabilized her and she no longer needed to fear dissolving into a pile of ectoplasm goo.

She thought back to that day, where Vlad nearly melted her in an attempt to get his "perfect son" and Danny and Val saved her and fixed her. She still had nightmares about that day, or about her "father" in general. But she at least took comfort in the fact that he was gone now, lost somewhere in the depths of space and he couldn't hurt her, or anyone else ever again. If he ever did come back, there would be nowhere for him to hide, the entire world now knew what kind of person he was and would destroy him if he ever showed his sorry face again.

However, unfortunately for them all Vlad had a plan to change all of that.

It was a strategy he had learned from some old scrolls that he had managed to steal from the ghost Zone several months before his true evil intentions were revealed. A strategy that would finally give him the world he always wanted, a world where he was in charge!

And everyone worshiped him like a god!

Vlad Plasmius chuckled, and with Danielle around, and the never ending peace clouding his senses Daniel would never see him coming. "Soon Jack your son will be mine, and then the world will pay for casting me out!"

Dani kept flying until she spotted a sign and chucked at the sight of it. It read "Amity Park: Home of the great Danny Phantom" and had a large picture of Danny in his ghost form on it. She shook her head, it took these people far too long to realize that Danny was a hero and was not now nor would ever be a monster like Vlad.

She flew deeper into town and saw all the Danny Phantom merchandise all over. She saw a bunch of girls wearing T-Shirts with his logo and squealing as they talked about him. She also saw some little boys playing with Danny Phantom actions figures and so forth. She was currently invisible, as she didn't want to attract attention to herself until she at least found Danny.

She finally reached Fenton Works but her jaw dropped and she nearly lost control of her invisibility due to what she witness. There were hundreds of people, press and fans surrounding the building, shouting stuff and holding banners with Danny's name on it. She even saw that blonde jerk Dash in the crowed wearing a bunch of Danny's merchandize and some Hispanic girl trying to reach the house but some cop was keeping her at bay.

"How dare you." The Hispanic girl said. "Do you know who I am? I am Paulina Sanchez, My papa owns most of this town. I am the future girl friend of Danny now let me pass!"

Dani shook her head, and decided to slip through the back open window.

Big mistake.

The moment she did, an ecto-net scooped her up, and an alarm sounded.

"Ghost detected!" A computer voice sounded. "West hallway!"

Dani turned human to avoid any more a major commotion.

It did little to lessen the scene.

Suddenly Danny's parents came swooping in all geared up and ready.

"Alright ghost get ready to meet your doom!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Hi I'm Danielle." Dani said.

"Pretending to be normal won't save you now!" jack declared.

They aimed their weapons.

"Wait no!" Dani cried. "Danny!"

"Danielle?" a voice sounded from behind Maddie and Jack.

Danny pushed passed his parents. "Oh my gosh Danielle are you okay?" he asked rushing to free her.

"Danny you know this ghost?" Maddie asked.

"She's not a ghost." Danny said. "Well not entirely." He corrected himself. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping Danielle to her feet?

"Yeah I guess I should have knock first hu?" She laughed.

"You think?" Danny teased.

"Danny what is going on who is this?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, dad, Danny is everything alright?" Jazz asked as she rushed over, she stops as she sees a girl, who looks a lot like Danny. "Oh who's this?"

"Mom, Dad, Jazz." Danny said taking a deep breath. "This is-"

"My name is Danielle" Dani cut in. "But I prefer Dani, with an "I"...Dani said. "Dani Phantom, actually."

"Excuse me, what?"...Jazz asked and turned to her brother

"Danny who is this girl? And why is her ghost name so similar to yours?" Maddie asked.

"Remembered when I mentioned that me and Vlad are hybrids, that were both half ghost and half human"...Danny said and his parents nodded.

"We aren't the only ones, Dani here is half ghost as well…"Danny said.

Dani took a deep breath and changed forms. Her black hair being replaced with snow white and her blue eyes were now glowing green and she was now wearing a stylish and white suit.

Danny waited for his parents to scream ghost, and jump on her with their weapons ready. After all they were still getting used to the whole "not all ghosts are evil, putrid forms of post-human consciousness" thing. But to his surprise his parents just stare in awe.

"She even looks like you in ghost form too." Jack managed to say.

"Danny, how on earth can she be half ghost?!" Maddie asked looking worried. "Did she...did she have an accident like...you did?"

"Not exactly mom, dad, Jazz Dani is...she's...my clone"...Danny said, knowing it was time to stop beating around the bush.

Had they been drinking, the parents and sister would have done classic spit takes all on cue.

"A CLONE?!"...Jazz yelled in disbelief, while his parents jaw dropped.

"I prefer to be called...his cousin" Dani finally spoke up, not liking how this was turning out.

"Now that I get a good look at her, she does...look like you Dann-o". Jack said as he examined the girl once more. She had the same eyes, the same smile and even the dimples. It was uncanny to say the least.

"But...where in the world did she come from?" Maddie asked, still looking at the young girl with fascination.

"I'm afraid we have Vlad to thank for that"...Danny said, frowning at the mention of his old enemy. "He wanted me to join him as his legacy, and inherited all his power and wealth in exchange for denouncing dad as well my dad." Danny told them.

"That monster!" jack growled. He was obviously still very hurt about Vlad's betrayal.

"Of course I said no." Danny went on. "So he decided to try and make his own son by cloning me, there was four clones in all, but Dani is the only one that survived."

There was silence in the living room as the mother, father and sister processed the information.

Dani stepped forward. "Look I know Vlad was a big jerk, and I know you must be hurt that Danny didn't tell you about me until now, but I told him I need time to find myself." She frowned. "Besides I knew I could never be free until he was gone for good." She shivered in fear. "He is gone right?"

"Of course he is." Jazz assured her, embracing the shaking child. "That heartless monster would never show his face around here again!" Jazz said, seeing the pain the poor girl was in. As a psychologist in training, she read many books and studies about abused and homeless children and it tore her heart apart to see what was before her. She found herself trying to calm her down.

"Vlad created me in the effort to have his own perfect son because Danny refused his offer countless times. He made numerous clones, each one mindless, and obeyed his every command, but they were unstable and would melt into a puddle of goo." Tears began to spill from her eyes. "But I was different, more successful then the last, so much so that I had free will, and could pass as normal." She sniffled. "But I wasn't perfect, so he wanted to melt me down to make his perfect son!" She shouted anger showing in her eyes.

"Dani." Danny was shocked, she was always so happy, how could he know she felt so much pain.

"I was never good enough for him, no matter what I did." She cried openly now tears falling on the floor.

Jack and Maddie hearts broke at the sight of the poor child. They couldn't believe how low their "old friend" would go just to get his way. They could see that Dani truly saw Vlad as her father, that she actually did love and trust him at one point. It disgusted them to see that Vlad took advantage of that trust, he took a child's unconditional love and destroyed it in an effort to achieve his goals.

"I'm so sorry"...Maddie said as she hugged the girl along with her daughter.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the same pain and pity his wife did. "You didn't deserve to go through that"...he said sadly. "You deserve a real family, and a bright education."

"That's why I came here." Dani sobbed. "After I heard he was gone for good I waited for you to adjust to your new lives so I could tell you about me in hopes…" she couldn't finish. How could she? Did she really think she had the right to invade into their lives like this?

"Well of course you'll be staying with us." Maddie said without hesitation. "After all you're Danny, well a copy of him really, and that makes you family."

"But Vlad…" Dani began, having second thoughts.

"It doesn't matter where you came from, you have Fenton blood in your veins and that means you're welcome here"...Jack said seriously. "Besides if he ever comes back he'll have to go through all of us to get to you."

Dani couldn't believe it.

They wanted her around, they loved her just like that!

"Thank you, thank you!"...Dani then gave them both a big hug, feeling that nothing could make this moment better.

She would soon be proven wrong though.

"Let him try!" Jazz snapped. "He can't take her! We'll get adoption papers printed up, and blood test made, they'll show her as a Fenton, not a Masters."

"Can you do that?"...Dani asked, looking to Maddie and Jack.

"Only if you want to." Jack said.

Maddie nodded. "And we would all be honored if...you would became an official member of this family"...Maddie said kindly.

"I would like that very much." Dani admitted.

"I always wanted a little sister"...Jazz said with a smile, and pulled off her blue head band. "And I always said that if I ever got one I would give her my lucky Headband." She said, placing it on Dani, which pulled her air back in a similar way it did for Jazz.

Time seemed to stand still and Dani just looked surprised. "You mean it?"

"Oh sure I've got like eight other colors." Jazz said. "But this one was my first, its special, and got me through a lot over the years." She told her. "You take good care of it you hear?"

Dani was crying again, but this time it was in happiness. She couldn't answer all she could do was just hug them.

She never wanted to let them go.

Months of poverty, fear and trouble were all worth it for this moment.

She finally had a real family.

She was finally a Fenton.

"I'll call Tucker hopefully we can get the paperwork done and get in a meeting with a judge before lunch." Danny said.

Dani smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes as the commotion thrived around her.

"And I can get Jazz old bed room set out of the attic, and transform the Man cave into her room!" Jack said.

"Are you sure dear?" Maddie asked. Knowing how hard Jack worked to get his big movie/workshop room up and running. "She can always share with Jazz."

"Of course, besides Jazz room will be cramped with another bed growing girls need their space." Jack said, giving Dani a wink.

Dani smiled as Danny held her tighter.

He was a big brother now... Danny smiled as well he liked the sound of that.

Still in all the mist of happiness fear was creeping into his mind.

Dani had been in his dream last night.

Of course it could be a coincidence, but Danny had a bad feeling that it wasn't. The dream felt so real, almost as if it was a warning.

He shook the thought away, and pulled out his cell phone, calling Tucker in a flash, and then Sam after that. He had no time to think about dreams, yes that's all they were dreams! And he had more important things to worry about.

Dani would be looking to him to learn new powers, and to fit in with normal kids.

She needed him to be her guide, and he would be.

He would guide her and protect her from everything that came her way.

No matter what!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: End!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys this chapter is short too, but I promise they will get longer as they go. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Questions and Answers**

 **(Back with Dark Dan,** **3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

He wasn't surprised to see the smug look on Clockwork's face as he reappeared in the clock tower. "You think this is funny?" Dark Dan snapped at the time wizard. "Well the jokes on you, now put me back in my jar."

"I can't you broke the Fenton Thermos, and I fear I do not have another." Clockwork told him, not looking in the least bit sorry.

"I want to go back!" Dark Dan hissed.

"Why?" Clockwork asked. "Because you can no longer hide behind the mask of your brutality? Because facing them is too painful? Perhaps you don't think you deserve a second chance?" he went on, naming every reason that had ever crossed Dark Dan's mind.

"NO because I-" he tried to think of a lie, but he failed to managed. "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone you old crow!" He screamed. "I was…"

"Completely miserable." Clockwork finished. "Yes, yes you were."

"What is the point?" Dark Dan asked, his voice was more pathetic this time. "Why go thruogh all this trouble to change me? You're better off destroying me and leaving the world with only my good side to worry about."

"Yes, I suppose that would be the easy route." Clockwork seemed to admit. "But I have seen the way that path pans out, and I don't like the ending." He answered honestly.

"How could an ending without me be anything better than an ending with me?" Dark Dan snapped. He was beside himself, wanting nothing more than to die. It was strange, he thought the ideas of suicide had left his mind a long time ago.

Why couldn't he just forget how it felt to lose them, surely this would all be much easier if the new past had healed his future around him, and he was back in a time much similar to the one he just left. Sure it was in ruin, but at least he'd have only good memories of them.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Clockwork asked.

"It can't make me feel worse than I already do." Dark Dan sighed.

"Oh it might." Clockwork admitted. "You see by bringing you here, I took you out of the time stream, had I left you in the Earth realm you would have disappeared from the thermos, and gone back to your own time, as a much nicer version of yourself; you're old past forgotten."

Dark Dan's eyes darkened to a shade of blood red. "You left me with this pain on purpose! Why would you do that!" he growled.

"Because in order to win the upcoming battle I need you both." Clockwork told him.

"Both?" Dark Dan asked.

"In order to defeat the Ghost king you'll have to defeat him when his guard is down. In order to do that you will need to get close to him, earn his trust. And to do that, you'll have to prove that you are heartless, and care nothing for the human race." Clockwork told him. "The present day Daniel does not have the will to do that."

"What makes you think I will?" Dark Dan asked. "What makes you think I want to save anyone?"

"Because you know the pain, you've already lost them once, and I know deep down you don't want to lose them again." Clockwork said. "I know you will do anything to save them, even if it means others may suffer, you're younger self will fold under that kind of pressure. He will chose the young, head strong decision which is to fight head on. And when he does it will kill him."

"Not my problem." Dark Dan hissed turning away.

"This is your chance Daniel, this is your chance to make it right." Clockwork whispered.

"And what? Be a hero?" Dark Dan scoffed. "What's the point? They only cheer your praises when it suites them. The moment things go wrong their throwing tomatoes at you, and saying it's all your fault."

"Don't do it for them." Clockwork said. "Do it for your family, your friends and those who are to come."

Dark Dan thought of DJ, and Lilith, how Sam's tears made him want to tear everyone apart! He thought of his mother, his father, his sisters. Yes, it was sisters now, for he knew one day, Dani would be his sister too. And then there was Tucker, and Valerie, someone who was there for him when he needed it the most.

And it was in that moment that Dark Dan knew he was right, deep down he really didn't want to lose them again. No it was just the opposite, he wanted to keep them safe forever, to always be by their side, but he knows that will not be the case."

"What happens to me in the future?" Dan asked, yes it was just Dan now, after all it was very obvious to even him now that his life of darkness was far behind him.

"In the time line you were just in?" Clockwork asked.

Dan nodded.

"You died." Clockwork said simply.

"And in the new one?" Dan asked.

"Danny Phantom Dies." Clockwork answers simply.

"What?" Dan snapped. "What is the point of all this if I die anyways."

"No you aren't listen." Clockwork interrupted. "Danny Phantom dies-"

"How can I save them when I'm dead?" Dan hissed, still not listening.

"Simple." Clockwork mused. "Because you won't be Danny Phantom anymore."

"I don't understand." Dan admitted.

"Would you like to?" Clockwork asked.

"No I'm just asking questions to pass the time!" Dan snapped.

Clockwork merely chuckled.

"You're insane aren't you?" Dan asked knowingly.

"Yes." Clockwork admitted. "But in my defense insanity comes with the job." He laughs once more.

A smile slips on Dan's face. "Crazy old crow," He growled. However, this time it's more of a playful taunt. "What now?" he asked.

"How about I answer all your questions in the order that you asked them?" Clockwork asked, waving his staff as the future rift.

"Well I don't know. Will you answer or keep speaking in riddles?" Dan asked, he was annoyed again, he hated when Clockwork wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"I will tell you everything." Clockwork admitted. "Though I prefer to show you, it saves time that way."

"Fine than show me how I defeat the ghost king?" He asked.

"That was not your first question." Clockwork told him.

Dan stopped. What was his first question?

He couldn't remember…

"Need a little help?" Clockwork asked, smiling wickedly. Yes, it would appear he enjoyed pushing Dan's buttons.

"Please enlighten me." Dan said sarcastically.

"You're first question was why is Vlad still apart of you." Clockwork told him.

Dan's eyes widen, that was his first question. "Alright I'm listening." He said, taking a seat at a round stone table.

"It happens exactly one year and three months after the day that the Nasty Burger blew up." Clockwork informs him, as he sets the time frame into the future rift. "Danielle had just been adopted by your parents, and well I'll let you see the rest."

Dan watched as the rift swilled green, before forming the scene of a large party, it was a welcome to the family party for Dani and the whole town was invited…

* * *

 **(Back to the Present: 24 hours after Dani is adopted…)**

Dani did her best to keep smiling as she waved to the crowd, even though her cheeks hurt from being over worked. The first twenty-four hours of her new life as a Fenton had been quiet the ride.

It all started with paperwork, and blood test, and checkups from the family doctor to make sure she was healthy. Then they spend a good hour and a half in court with a judge finalizing the paperwork, and just as promised by noon Dani was now Danielle 'Dani.' Elizabeth Fenton.

Once done Maddie, and Jack enrolled her in to school effective immediately, thankfully Vlad had taken the time to teach her everything she needed to know for the average 12 year old.

After that Jazz, Maddie, Sam, and Val took her shopping for clothes, while Danny, Tucker, and Jack set up her new room.

Once all her clothes were bought, Jazz helped her new sister settle into that room, which was painted a nice sky blue with posters of her favorite bands. Once that was done, it was late at night so the two new sisters fell asleep on the floor of Dani's bedroom.

Too exhausted to get in their beds.

Then when they woke up this morning there was a press frenzy! Everyone wanted to meet the new Fenton, and everyone wanted to know how she had powers like Danny.

This is why Danielle's face hurt, she spent the rest of the day smiling in front of cameras along with her family, answering all their questions. She was exhausted, but knew that she couldn't collapse just yet.

Not after mom worked so hard to put this party together.

Mom, Dani smiled at the word. She had a mom now, and a dad, and a sister, and a brother! She wasn't alone anymore.

Her tummy growled and she eyed the tables that were staked with what could only be described as a miniature Vegas buffet. Rice, chicken, spaghetti, lasagna, bread sticks, salad, and so much more. In fact the feast was so large the party had to be held at the town park.

Of course everyone was eager to help the family set up the party for their new arrival. Cooking, setting up tables, and banners, and so on.

"Alright everyone." Maddie said, gathering the crowds' attention. "I think I speak for everyone when I say it's time to dig in!" She smiled as both Jack and Dani raced over to the food, and started stacking their plates.

Jazz couldn't believe how similar their appetite were.

Danny however was unfazed as he already witness Dani's mighty appetite during her first visit.

"Wow"….was all Jazz could say when she saw Danielle going for a third helping in a matter of seconds.

"Danielle...sweetie, when exactly was the last time you ate?"...Maddie asked in a worried tone. She knew the girl was on her own and she was currently eating like she he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time.

"Huh, oh...well, I managed to eat now and then." Dani said in a casual voice and it didn't sit well with Maddie at all.

After a few more bites Dani finally stopped and was rubbing her belly with a look of contentment.

"Dinner was great thanks mom"...Dani said in a truly grateful voice. She never had a mother before and it's been so long since she called someone "dad", and it was the first time she was addressing someone who deserved that title.

Maddie and Jack were perfect parents and she was lucky to finally have them.

Maddie smiled. "Fell free to get more if you need to."

Dani nodded, only to finch as she's blinded by more flashes from the cameras.

"Here wear these." Danny handed her some sunglasses. "It helps."

"Is it always this crazy?" Dani asked, putting on the shades. Man, that made it so much better, no wonder celebrities always wear sunglasses; it was to shield their eyes from camera flashes.

"Afraid so Dani'o" Jack laughed. "Thanks to your brother being the Earth's hero it's always like this."

"Yeah he's a worldwide celebrity." Tucker bragged. "I have world leaders begging me to give them a chance to meet him."

"Not to mention the girl friend wanna be's who can't keep their hands off!" Sam shouted at the fan girls, who were currently trying to claw their way over to them.

"Awe is someone jealous." Danny teased.

"Hardly." Sam scoffed. "It's just annoying."

"I know the feeling." Valerie added. "Everyone wants my man too." She said giving Tucker a wink.

"Yeah, it's just too bad I'm starry eyed for someone else." He laughed. "I should go find her, before she gets jealous too."

Valerie punched him in the arm.

"Ow I was only kidding Val Geesh." He said.

Everyone laughed

Danny smiled his eye falling on his new little sister. He could see they were going to be one big, happy family. Danny knew Danielle deserved it that more than anyone in the world.

"It's getting late Danielle, dear and tomorrow's a big day for us…" Maddie said as they started to make their way towards Tuckers limo.

"Huh? What do you mean?"...Dani asked

"Tomorrow is school." Jazz Said.

"Yeah and you live in a family of geniuses." Danny teased.

Dani smiled.

"Nervous kid 'o?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I never actually been to School before." Dani admitted.

"Here this it's for you." He said giving her a wrapped present, once they got into the limo.

Dani opened it up in a rush and gasped as she saw a new cell phone. "Really you're giving me this?"

"Just in case you need us for anything." Maddie said. "Danny's and Jazz's numbers are in there too along with Sam, Tucker, and Val."

Dani hugged her. "Thanks mom." And then she hugged Jack. "Thanks Dad, you guys are the best…

* * *

 **(Back with Dan in the Past…)**

"This is all very touching." He snapped, "But this doesn't answer anything!"

Clockwork chuckled. "Patience, it will all make since in time." He assured him.

Dan groaned, but agreed none the less. After all what else could he do? He couldn't go back to being his old self, and his current self was dead in some distant future.

And his past self was slowly becoming that man.

"Where do I fit in?" He asked. "My time period is no more. I am not even supposed to exist anymore."

"I have a purpose for you." Clockwork assured him. "Danny need's you."

"Sure doesn't look like it." Dan said bitterly. Of course he knows why he's bitter. He wants to be there with them, not stuck here with this annoying wizard. He misses them deeply, and the pain of them being so close was eating away at him.

"He'll come to see the truth." Clockwork assured him. "Soon he'll realize how much he needs you."

He sounded so sure, but Dan wasn't sure.

Not in the slightest!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: End!**


	6. Some Events Can Not Be Changed

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Some Events Can Not Be Changed**

 **(Present Day: Back with Danny…)**

 **[The day after Dani's Welcoming Party]**

School…

Never in his life had it ever been a peaceful existence.

Danny smiled as he got his tray from the lunch line, and did his best not to cringe as the lunch lady gave him a wink. No, there was no time for that, now that he was Danny Phantom 24/7 he had to act more responsible, and visibly shivering in disgust over a flirting lunch lady might make the public see him as a jerk.

Not to mention he'd be influencing little kids to do the same.

Speaking of little kids, Danny smiled as Dani walked up beside him and got her own try. "So I see you managed to get permission to come eat lunch here with me." He said cheerfully, and then as he remembered this was Danni he was speaking to he added. "You did ask right?"

"Relax Bro." Danni assured him as they made it to his table. "Of course I asked, I mean who will tell Dani Phantom no?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm glad you're here but don't abuse your power." He advised. "You are a hero in training so…"

"So everyone will be looking at me." Dani finished as they sat down. "I get it bro."

"Get what?" Jaz asked.

"Oh Danny is just lecturing me about not abusing power." Dani told her as she reached for the ketchup.

"Well he's right you know." Jazz agreed. "You know the best part about having a mentor is you don't have to figure these things out on your own, he already has all the experience you'll ever need."

Dani smiled. "I know, and I'm grateful." She admitted. "I mean I can't imagine how you kept this a secret from everyone." She told Danny. "I can't go five minutes without using my powers."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "Are they still flaring up?"

"No nothing like that." Dani assured him. "I'm just so use to using them so freely that I forget not to." She admitted.

Danny smiled, he was glad that Dani was still stable, it made it a little easier for him to allow her out of his sight. It was crazy, he had only been an older sibling for a little over 48 hours, and he was already over protected. It was then that he realized why Jazz had always nagged him, it was because she worried about him, because she cared.

"So this is the Phantom table I heard so much about?" Dani asked.

Danny laughed uneasily, back when no one knew his secret he and his friends would sit at an old splintery picnic table in the school yard. But now they had their own section of the cafeteria roped off with a bouncer to match. And while Danny and his friends ate their lunch the "use to be somebodies" like Dash, and Paulina argued with the bouncer to get inside.

It was paradise.

"Yeah it's cool." Sam answered, biting into her veggie burger.

"Cool?" Tucker asked. "Our food was imported!"

"From the Nasty Burger." Val added.

"Yeah the Nasty Burger in France!" Tucker explained.

"The French have a Nasty Burger? Since when?" Dani asked.

"Since I told their leader that it's Danny's favorite place to eat and Chill." Tucker said.

"He also said I'd be more likely to visit if they built one." Danny added. "I've had to make seven trips already."

"That's why you keep taking me?" Sam snapped. "Because Tucker bribed them too!"

"It wasn't a bribe." Tucker said. "It was a diplomatic suggestion for the sake of Burger lovers everywhere."

Valerie shook her head leave it to Tucker to use his power for the sake of Burgers!

Dani laughed. "Well this Burger lover thanks you."

"See I'm already getting approval." Tucker reasoned.

"Yeah from Dani the queen of Mischief." Danny reasoned.

"Says the guy who gets into just as much trouble." Dani added.

"Try use too." Tucker countered. "The Danny Phantom team hasn't seen trouble for over a year!"

Of course the moment he said it was the moment that trouble came.

Danny and Dani gasped as both of their ghost sense went off simultaneously, and suddenly a very familiar ghost came crashing in through the ceiling.

Several students and teachers ran in horror as dust from the rubble blocked their view of the intruder.

"Over a year you say?" the Ghost asked, its Wisconsin accent ripping into their souls like claws. "And here I was worried that you had closed the gap in my time away." Vlad Plasmius snickered as the dust cleared revealing himself to the enemy. "Silly me."

"Vlad!" Jazz activated her Ecto-Skeleton as Dani and Danny changed into their ghost forms.

Valerie's own suit wrapped around her as well as Tucker, and Sam pulled out their Ecto-Blasters.

"So our hero's got new tech in my absence." Vlad scoffed. "Like that will do you any good."

Danny stepped in front of Danielle protectively. "You can't have her Vlad!" He shouted.

"Oh I'm not here for her." Vlad mused.

"What?!" Everyone gawked in surprise.

He wasn't here for her?

Dani was floored.

If not her than who else.

Vlad answered her internal question by revealing a new weapon of his own, and what it turned out to be made Danny's blood run cold.

"The Ghost Gauntlets!" Danny exclaimed.

"What? How did you…" Vlad was taken aback by the fact that Danny actually knew what he was wearing on his hands.

But Danny needed no explanation, for these where the very weapons that created his darker, more evil side. Dan Phantom! Was he going to exist after all?

It would appear so…

* * *

 **(Back with Dan and Clockwork,** **3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

Dan was taken aback by the sight of those gloves. "So this is how it happens?" He asked.

"Yes." Clockwork answers. "This is how the whole mess got started…"

Mess…

For some reason Dan didn't like the sound of that.

No he didn't like it, not one bit, but he kept that emotion to himself as he continued to watch the events unfold.

"I don't know how you know about these." Vlad said as he shakes off his original wave of shock. "But no matter, soon I will be rid of you once and for all."

"Vlad please." Danny was wide eyed with obvious terror. "Destroy those now!"

"Yeah you have no idea what kind of trouble they cause!" Jazz added.

Danny flinched at her words.

Trouble?

Of course Danny's friends remembered what originally happened that day.

But is that how they saw him?

Did they really see him as a ticking time bomb waiting to go off?

Dan flinched at the thought?

What if that was how they saw him?

And if so why bother changing then? What was the point? Why put up with all the meaningless effort if they only saw the worst in you anyways?

Clockwork shook his head, reading his mind as clear as day. "There is darkness in everyone Daniel." He told them. "We just tend to remember the ones who act on those dark thoughts."

"Will they ever see me differently?" He asked.

Clockwork nodded. "Trust me, what is about to happen cannot be stopped, for you see in order to have balance there are some bad things that have to happen."

"I don't understand." Dan admitted.

Clockwork nodded. "You will."

* * *

 **(Back with Danny…)**

"Trouble?" Vlad scoffed. "And why would an evil tyrant like me want to cause that?" His face grew serious. "You cost me everything Daniel, my fame, my riches, but most of all you cost me my rightful place as the god of this world." He growled. "But no longer! Once I use these gauntlets to rip out your ghost side I will force myself to fuse with it, and become even more powerful. And with no ghost powers you won't be able to stop me from taking back this world!"

"Vlad please you don't understand." Jazz insisted. "Those gauntlets bring out the greatest evil this world has ever seen."

"Yes and that evil shall be me!" Vlad insisted.

"No Vlad." Danny yelled. "No it's not!"

"Enough of this!" Vlad screamed, throwing an ecto-blast their way.

The Phantom team dodge the blow, and get into formation, surrounding Danny in hopes of protecting him, throwing everything they have at Vlad.

Vlad dodged their blows with ease, and threw several of his own.

Dani did her best to intercept them, but with her slower pace she was barley keeping up!

"Danny you have to get out of here!" Jazz screamed.

"Yeah man you know what happens if he uses that thing on you!" Tucker insisted.

"No I can't leave you guys." Danny insisted.

"And we can't lose you!" Sam screamed.

Danny's eyes locked with hers, she was scared of losing him, they all were, and if Danny was honest he was scared of losing himself. But this had to stop, Vlad's reign of terror had to come to an end, and somehow he knew this was the answer.

He knew what he had to do.

Vlad made over 20 copies of himself, hoping to hurry this along before reinforcements came, now that Jack was so well respected he had several ghost hunters working with him to protect the city. And he knew that all of them at once would make getting to Daniel almost impossible. "Give up now boy and I will spare them." He warned, as he and his clones got ready to attack as one.

Anger surged through his insides, how dare he threaten them, how dare he threaten the one thing that ever mattered to him in this world.

"Danny I've messaged mom they're on their way." Jazz insisted. "We'll be fine now take Daniele and run!"

"No!" Danny said, as he moved to stand in between them and the Vlads. "I know what has to be done."

"Danny are you nuts!" Tucker screamed. "It'll change you for the worse!"

"No." Danny disagreed. "Things are different this time." He paused. "I'm Different…"

"Danny no!" Sam reached for him, to stop him, to grab him, something, anything!

But it was too late!

Danny rose into the sky until he was equal with Vlad. "Okay Plasmius you win." He insisted.

"What?" Vlad seemed confused. "Just like that? But you haven't even tried to stop me!"

Danny's eyes narrowed, he knew he had to play this perfectly, if Vlad suspected that he wanted this too much he might figure out what's really going on. "We both know you're stronger than me." He said. "All those times that I won luck was on my side, but now I'm so out of practice."

Vlad chuckled. "Foolish child if you had joined me you would be unstoppable by now!"

"You're right, I should have listened to you." Danny lied.

"Danny are you nuts?" Dani cried. "Get away from him!"

"Yeah if he does this you'll-" Tucker began, but Jazz stopped him from finishing, placing her and over his mouth. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she had to trust Danny.

She knew that he must have a plan.

"And now it's too late." Danny whispered ignoring them, wearing a look of defeat.

"Yes far too late indeed." Vlad moves closer, getting ready to make his move.

"Just promise me you won't hurt them." Danny pleaded.

"Why of course." Vlad scoffed, he was obviously lying, but Danny ignored this. "I would never think about going back on my word. Daniel honestly I thought you knew me better."

Danny does his best to resist the urge to run as Vlad comes even closer, and for good reason, he was betting all of their safety on a hunch that he would not end up turning into Dark Dan. That he would win the internal struggle with Vlad without giving in to the older man's dark nature.

Yes he knew the dangers but somewhere in his mind he knew this would work.

He knew that if Vlad fused with his ghost side and won the internal struggle that his impure heart would cause him to turn into a monster like Dark Dan was. But if Danny won he was gabbling in the hope that his good nature would prevail this time around.

Why?

Because when Danny lost the ones he loved in that alternate future he was so full of self-loathing that he snapped under the pressure. His heart was no longer pure, he was no longer in the right state of mind, he was already gone.

But not this time.

 _'Things are different now.'_ He assured himself, his heart beat getting impossibly faster as Vlad made his move. Fear threatened to take over as the dream from several nights ago plagued his mind, but he pushed it away.

 _'I am not that person anymore.'_ He assured himself. _'And I never will be again.'_

"Are you ready?" Vlad asked, almost mockingly despite himself. He couldn't believe this was going to be this easy!

Danny took a deep breath, and reminded himself of the lesson Clockwork had taught him not so long ago.

 _'No future is set in stone, my destiny is my choice, and mine alone.'_

And then he nodded. "I'm ready." He said his eyes connecting with Sam's.

It's a moment that lasts an eternity, and in that moment Sam understands what he's up to, and she knows what it means.

He won't be the same after this, at least not completely.

She gives him a reassuring nod. _'I will always love you.'_ She tells him with her eyes. _'No matter what.'_

Danny's eyes snap to Vlad. "Do it."

Vlad does not hesitate, he uses the gauntlets and rips into Danny.

"Danny no!" Maddie screams as her and Jack appear on the scene, but it's too late!

Danny falls to the ground as his ghost side is ripped from him, and Jack barley has enough time to catch him.

"Dad?" Danny asked, his eyes barely open. He feels weaker than expected.

"I'm here Dan." Jack assured him. "I'm here."

Vlad laughs hysterically as a sleeping ghostly form of Danny Phantom appears on the claws of the gauntlets. "At last Vengeance shall be mine!"

Suddenly the ghostly green eyes of the Phantom snap open, and the glare he gives Vlad sends a clear message. The phantom grabs Vlads wrist and pull the claws out of him slowly, with a force that dwarfs Vlad's own strength.

It is in this moment that Vlad sees his mistake. Unfortunately it's already too late, the phantom throws Vlad across the cafeteria, and the force causes the gauntlets to fall off his hands.

Vlad winces as he hits the wall only to be filled with horror as he sees the Phantom pick up the gauntlets and place them on his own hands as he walks towards him. "No please I beg of you."

"Vlad Masters." The Phantom rasped, eyes like an icy green gaze of distain. "For too long you have terrorized this city, and abused your powers, well no longer." It vowed.

Danny watched weakly as his ghost half tore the gauntlets into a screaming Vlad, who appeared to fearful to even try and fight back.

"I'm taking away your ghost powers so that you may never again threaten our world." The phantom then wasted no time ripping Vlad's own ghost half from his body.

Danny watched as his phantom-self dropped the gauntlets and drove into the ghostly Vlad Plasmius fusing their beings as one.

He watched in horror as his ghostly self-change, its skin a ghostly blue, with white fiery hair, blood red eyes and white fangs. And in seconds a younger version of Dark Dan stands before them. His first reaction is that he has just made a grave mistake, until their eyes meet.

Red looks into blue, and vice versa and Danny can see the difference, the Dark Dan from before looked at him with disgust, and shame, but this one wasn't dark, it wasn't evil; it was just Dan.

"What have you done to me?" Vlad demanded.

"I made you keep your word." The younger version of Dan said. "You will never hurt them again, or anyone else." He then goes to move towards Danny.

Danny watches as Dan moves towards him, his approach is not hostel, but that doesn't stop Maddie from standing in his way.

"You stay away from my baby you monster." She shouted.

"Mom it's okay." Danny whispered.

"But Danny what about your dreams?" Jack asked.

"Yes you told us this version of you was bad." Maddie added. of course Danny had explained his evil self to them, after all they had no secrets in the family, not anymore. Besides Danny was always afraid Dark Dan would escape, and if he did his parents would need to be ready.

"This one's different." Danny assured them. "He's good." He could barely keep his eyes open now, wow who knew getting your ghost side ripped out of you would be so tiring.

"Are you sure?" His mom asked still unsure.

"Mom." Jazz put a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder. "It's okay, I've met the other one, and this one's different."

Maddie nodded, and allowed the phantom to pass.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as his ghost side returned to him.

His family and friends gaped as his appearance changed slightly, his eyes going red, and his fangs coming in almost instantly.

"What is it?" Danny asked. "Is something wrong?"

Maddie forced a smile. "Of course not sweetie you just get some rest now okay?"

Danny nodded, and in seconds he's out cold.

* * *

 **(Back with Dan and Clockwork,** **3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

And all of the sudden it all makes since to him.

He now understood why his own red eyes and fangs had not scared his Family when he visited them in the future. He now understood why they believed him to be who he said he was, because the Danny they remembered didn't look much different from him at all.

And that was when a since of reality kicked in.

"Clockwork what's going to happen when we set this all right?" He asked the time wizard.

"What do you mean?" Clockwork asked, though he already knows the answer.

"I mean when we fix the future what will happen to me?" Dan asked. "We can't both line in this time line, and he already existed in that future."

Clockwork nodded he understood his question, he understood it far too well.

Dan was afraid that the moment he left this tower that he would fade away into nothingness, because he no longer had a place in the new time stream. But he didn't need worry, for Clockwork had a plan for him.

A plan that would surely spell the difference between life and death for Danny in the future.

"Do you trust me Daniel?" He asked.

Dan nodded without a second of hesitation. It was strange but yes Dan found that he did trust the ghost before him.

"Then trust that I have a plan, and that when the time comes you will know what to do."

Dan nodded, he hated that the time wizard spoke in riddles, but for once he did not let the anger control him, because this time he understood.

Clockwork does not think he is ready to hear his plans, and he must understand that the all-knowing ghost has his reasons for believing so. "Okay I will wait until the time comes."

Clockwork smiles he knows the old villain has a long way to go before he's completely on the straight and narrow, but he had to admit that he was off to a good start.

"So what now?" Dan asked.

"Now?" Clockwork asked, and then answered. "We wait."

"For?" Dan pressed, he never was the patient one.

"Daniel will gain many new powers now that he and Vlad are fused." Clockwork explained. "When he gets a good hold on them well make our next move."

"That'll take ages!" Dan growled. "I'm so bored of watching my life pass by me like a movie."

Clockwork shook his head, it wasn't boredom, and it was jealousy. He wanted to be there, in the future surrounded by people who accepted him even though he was now more ghost than human.

And he would be soon enough.

"1 year and three months from now Danny will ask about the day we met." Clockwork said. "He will ask me to tell him the story of how you came to be, and how we stopped you. He will beg me to assure him that you are still locked away."

"Why?"

"Because you're minds are linked, they always have been, you are the same." Clockwork explained. "He's already dreamed about your day dreams to take back everything you ever lost and remake that dark future. Once he starts dreaming of you being out and about in the ghost world, and meddling in the future he's going to start getting worried and ask about you."

"And when he does?" Dan asked.

""I'll lie." Clockwork assured him.

Dan nodded and took a deep breath, shifting in his seat. After all it he might as well get comfortable.

"Don't get too comfortable." Clockwork warned. "We can't afford to get it wrong this time, I need you to be ready to go in and fix something at a moment's notice."

At first Dan is ready to argue, but he stops himself, after all helping meddle with time would be a lot more entertaining than sitting and waiting. "Fine." He agreed.

Clockwork nodded, and soon he's sending the time rift forward once more, he had to keep watching, he had so little time left.

Yes soon he would no longer have the power to meddle with the future, that's why He had to do it right this time.

Because there wasn't going to be a next time, at least not for him.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	7. I Am My Own Worse Nightmare

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

BTW the dream Danny has in this chapter is basically just the prologue seen through Danny's eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I Am My Own Worse Nightmare**

 **(Present Day: Back with Danny…)**

 **[The next Morning]**

Consciousness…

It came slowly, like a rolling wave over a lazy river.

Danny groaned, he could hear voices, but couldn't quite make out there owners, nor what they were saying. "Mom? Dad?"

What happened to him?

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Danny's now blood red eyes snapped open, the first person he see is Jazz, and she wears a look of worry on her face. To her right is Tucker, Valerie, and finally Sam who looks revealed to see him awake.

"Danny, oh thank goodness." His mother's voice said.

Danny turns to his right to see his parents and Danni standing over him as well.

"How to you feel son?" Jack asked.

"I…" Danny paused, something was off about him; he could feel it. Something was different about himself, but he wasn't sure what. He looked around the room, and noticed for the first time that he was not in his bed room. "This is a hospital room." He realized out loud. "Did…did something happen?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Danni asked.

Their eyes met, and suddenly images of the last 24 hours came crushing through Danny's mind like a title wave. Vlad, the ghost gauntlets, his ghost side! Danny jumped out from under the covers, and ran across the room towards the bathroom.

"Danny, son-" Jack warned, but it was too late.

Danny had flipped on the bathroom light, and looked himself over in the mirror.

What he saw made his stomach turn.

His eyes were as red as blood, and when he opened his mouth two sharp white fangs and a fork tongue greeted him. "No." he whispered.

Sam couldn't help but grimace as Danny turned ghost, His eyes widen in horror; his ghost form had altered entirely. His once slightly tan skin was now a ghostly blue, his ears where pointy, and his hair was like white fire.

"Danny it's going to be okay." Jazz tried to assure him, but Danny was hearing none of it!

"Okay!" Danny shouted. "Okay! Look at me Jazz I look like him!" His eyes widened as his voice suddenly dropped. "I sound like him! I thought it would be different, I thought I would still be the same!"

"You are the same." Sam said, walking up to him.

"Yes you're still our Danny." Maddie agreed.

"Yeah, you only look like him because of Vlad." Tucker pipped up.

"Vlad?" Danny looks around the room. "What happened to him?'

"Well he was a little beaten up." Jack said. "But nothing too bad, the police came by and picked him up. Said they had a nice cell waiting for him."

Dany nodded looking relieved, he may hate Vlad, but he didn't want to kill him, he just wanted to stop him. And he had, Vlad would never use ghost powers again, but had they really won?

Was he right to take away Vlad's ghost side and fuse with it?

Was he right to believe that this time things would be different?

Or did they just trade one super villain for another?

For a moment he contemplates on whether he should go see Clockwork, but soon pushes the thought away. Clockwork would try to kill him if he saw him now, heck he was supposed to kill him in the first place.

"Danny." Sam takes his hands in hers. "Of course you look like him." She said. "And of course you sound like him. He is you, but just because you look and sound the same doesn't mean you have to have the same future."

"She's right Danny." Jazz agreed. "He killed his human side the last time, but this time your ghost side spared you."

Danny nodded, they were right, he was that guy, they were the same person, but his future was not set in stone. In the alternate future Dark Dan had killed his human half once he fused with Vlad. However, Danny's ghost side simply returned to him.

Things were different now, but that didn't mean they had changed for the bad.

"So you look different." Tucker said. "Do you fell different?"

Danny thought about it, and realized something was different. Now that he and Vlad were fused Danny was supposed to be able to do all these cool abilities that Dark Dan had possessed. However, he didn't feel like he did when a new power came on. Usually said powers would be uncontrollable, and hard to hide, like Danny's ice power had been.

However, Danny wasn't having that problem now. "I wonder…" He thought out loud.

"Danny?" Sam asked, and gasped as Danny used his ghost powers to make copies of himself.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah Danny I thought you couldn't multiply yourself yet." Sam agreed.

"I couldn't." Danny confirmed her suspicions. "It's weird it's like I've done it a million times before."

"It must Vlad's ghost side." Jazz suggested. "Remember he said he had 20 years of practice. Maybe those 20 years of experience is still there, and you gained that experience when you fused."

Danny nodded, it made since; that's why his powers weren't out of control. He had taken Vlad's experiences along with the abilities.

"So Danny knows everything Vlad knew?" Danni asked.

Jazz nodded. "In theory."

"Great now you really can teach me everything." Danni exclaimed.

Danny forces, a smile.

"Look we know this must be a lot for you." Valerie cut in. "So we'll give you some space."

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"Night Danny." Danni said as she hugged him.

Danny hugged her back, stunned.

They all trusted him, they all expected him to stay their Danny. Even after they saw what he could become they still trusted him to be as he always had been.

"Night Danny." Maddie said embracing him along with Jack and Jazz. "We love you."

"Yeah we do." Jack agreed, "And you'll see Dan, everything will work out."

"Just like it always does." Jazz agreed as they let go.

Danny almost flinches as he feels the loss, strange, it's almost like he doesn't want to let go. Like his body is trying to tell him that this hug was one of their last. Danny shook the thought away, it was the fear getting to him, and nothing more.

They had plenty of time together, they were going to be a family forever, and he would make sure of that.

"See you man." Tucker said, breaking through his thoughts. "I'll let your fans know you're doing just fine." He offered him a fist bump which Danny happily accepted.

"Night Danny." Valerie told him.

"Night Val." Danny said.

"Get some rest okay?" Sam advised.

"Okay." Danny agreed, and goes stiff as Sam goes to kiss him.

"What?" she asked, stopping just inches from his face.

"Won't it be weird now?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"Sam look at me I'm a ghostly blue elf!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam laughed. "I am looking at you Danny." She said, cupping his face with her hands. "And do you know I see? I see the most amazing guy I've ever met, a guy who loves me for me. A guy that I love for who he is, not who he could have become."

Danny smiled, and closes the space between their lips.

The kiss is soft, and brief.

"Still think it's not weird." Danny challenged as they broke apart moments later.

Sam giggled. "Well I'll have to get use to the pointy ears, but when it comes to Goth terms the eyes and fangs are defiantly an improvement."

Danny laughed, he should have known Sam wouldn't care.

"You get some rest okay." Sam ordered.

Danny nodded, and watch her go, before converting back into his human form. He looks in the mirror to see his normal face. "Well at least that's the same." He thought out loud. He suddenly yawns loudly. "I guess I'm still tiered from the separation." He said as he left the bathroom, and walked back to his bed. "Maybe a nap will help." He decided, as he crashed into the mattress.

He was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

* * *

 **(Inside Danny's Subconscious…)**

Darkness…

He had never known such darkness. It was like he was in a dark void, but the void was not spacious, it was tight, like a vice slowly choking him to death.

' _Where am I?'_ he wondered. He tried to look around, but saw nothing.

He lashes out in the darkness, and is met with the sensation of cold metal.

He knows this feeling, he remembers feeling cramped like this once before, but when?

Then it hits him, back when Jazz first joined their ghost fighting team, she kept accidentally sucking Danny up in the Fenton Thermos.

"I'm in a Thermos!" he exclaimed! "How!"

Suddenly a memory flashes inside his mind, but it's not his own.

He sees himself in his old ghost form capturing him in the thermos, eyes narrowed as the thermos begins to suck him in. "Time's up!" he declared.

Danny tried to stop from being sucked in, but it was no use, he felt too weak to escape, besides it doesn't matter anyways "You're too late to save them!" He yells.

But it's not his voice, it sounds like his new voice, but older!

"Wait a minute!" Danny thought with a sinking feeling, and used his ecto blast to light up the void. And his heart sank as he came face to face with Dark Dan, only he wasn't there. No…it was Danny's own reflection in in the metal wall of the thermos.

Suddenly a since of Anger, and revenge washed over him.

It was like a liquid fire running through his veins, an unstoppable force that was building up within him.

A solemn vow of what was yet come.

"He thinks this over." He growled. "He thinks he can change our future so easily?" He scoffed. "Well he's wrong."

"No you are." A very familiar voice said.

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed. "Is that you? It is isn't it you insane time wizard!"

Nothing.

"You let me out of this thing right now, and I'll consider sparing you." Danny screamed some more.

But it was strange, something wasn't right here.

Why would he be mad at Clockwork? And why would he have him in this thermos.

Danny was confused, a younger version of himself placed him here, and he was being watched over by Clockwork Danny even sounded, and talked like Dark Dan. Heck it was almost as if he was Dark Dan.

And that's when it hit him!

It was Dark Dan!

This wasn't him, he wasn't the one in this thermos. Danny was seeing the memories of his evil self after he got captured, but why?

Why was he able to see this?

Was his imagination going wild?

Dark Dan growled "You'll see I'll free myself from this place, go back in time, and kill them all!"

Danny's breath caught as he sees Dark Dan play out the fantasy in his mind, only the fantasy is the same dream he had days before.

Innocent lives screamed around him as he threw ecto-blast after ecto-blast down at the city beneath him.

A city that had once been his home.

Women, men, and children screamed in terror at his assault as he cackled loudly in pure delight at their suffering.

"Danny, stop this!"

Dark Dan looked down to see Sam looking up at him in horror, and disbelief. Beside her stood their friends, Tucker, and Valerie and his sister Jazz. They all looked up at him in disbelief, fear evident in their eyes.

Oh how he loved that fear, it gave him a thrill that he could never forget no matter how hard he tried. He shoots another ecto-blast from somewhere to his left, not even looking as he does so. No instead his eyes never leave those of his family and friends.

Their eyes become impossibly wider, as his blast causes the Earth to crack, allowing thousands of ghost skeleton soldiers to pour out, and add to his already devastating destruction!

"DANNY STOP THIS." Sam screamed. "NOW!"

"Danny please this isn't you!" Jazz added, looking hopeful, as she tries to reason with his human side.

"We are your family." Danni added.

"Danny." Tucker looks lost for words. "It's us man."

"We're your friends!" Valerie cried.

"You are a weakness." Dark Dan laughed. "One that I will eliminate now!" And with that he blasted them head one.

The blast engulfed them, and in seconds they were disintegrated into nothingness!

Danny was stunned, this couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream.

Yes, it was a dream, or at least he thought so; that is until several more images filled his mind, images of him, and Sam and Tucker, sitting together in a street covered in broken down charismas trees. Wait he knew this scene, it was last year's charismas, where the ghost writer ruined his Christmas all because Danny accidently burned his book.

But wait, that happened right after Danny locked Dark Dan away!

Suddenly a sickening feeling struck him.

What if it wasn't a dream? What if this was real? What if somehow he and Dark Dan had some kind of connection?

A connection that allowed them to see each other's thoughts.

Was it possible? Was this real? Could he somehow sense what the other was feeling?

And if so why?

He soon got his answer.

"What is this?" Dark Dan snapped. "Why can I see this?"

"Your future is changing." Clockwork answered. "You were out for some time."

"Out?" Dark Dan snapped.

"You tried to escape, banged your head against the thermos wall, it knocked you out for quite a while, made a pretty good dent too." Clockwork mused.

Dark Dan smiled. "So I can break out of this?" he asked.

"Possibly." Clockworks voiced seem to agree, "But it will be too late by then."

"What do you mean too late?" Dark Dan demanded.

"You are seeing your new future play out before your eyes." Clockwork's voice answered. "Your old memories are being replaced. Can't you feel it? Can you not feel them healing you? Changing you for the better?"

Danny could feel Dark Dan's own stomach churn. The dark Phantom could feel it.

He was changing. The memory playing before his eyes actually brought a smile to his face.

"The longer you stay in there the more you will change." Clockwork told him.

Suddenly fear over whelmed him.

Why?

Because the longer he stayed in this thermos, the longer his present self-continued to live his life, and the longer that life went on uninterrupted by his evil, the more Dark Dan would continue to slowly change into that weak pathetic hero he once was.

' _No! NEVER AGAIN!'_

Dark Dan striked the Fenton Thermos again, and again, and with each blow he could feel it getting closer to breaking.

Danny tried to stop him, to intervene, but he could do nothing but watch it all through Dark Dan's eyes.

"Try all you like, but it will be some time before you break that." Clockwork mused. "And by then it will be too late!"

"Mock me all you want you pathetic time wizard." Dark Dan hissed. "But I will get out of here, and when I do I will kill you."

Danny heard Clockwork scoff.

"No, unfortunately that honor will not go to you."

"We'll see." Dark Dan vowed, as he continued to hit the metal walls again.

Clockwork made no move to stop him, and Danny could not stop him even if he wanted to.

Blow after blow was cast, as time seemed to crawl, it was strange, Danny knew time was passing because he could see his past flashing before Dark Dan's eyes, but here at Clockwork's tower, there was no sensation that time was passing.

The only thing that gave him any indication was the flashbacks, and Dark Dan's own anger slowly turning into fear. _'I have to get out of here.'_ He thought, _'Before I am ruined completely.'_

He lashes out at the walls of his prison and the Fenton Thermos bends at the force of the mighty blow, but it does not break. For a moment the feeling of fear returns, but it's a new kind of fear, the fear of being alone with his past, the fear of reliving what he always relived in the dark.

Losing them….

Suddenly his eyes glow red.

 _'No I will not go there.'_ He swore. _'I will not be reduced to a broken shell of a man crying over the loss of the ones he loved.'_

 _'No! NEVER AGAIN!'_

With a new found determination filling him, he striked the Fenton Thermos again, and again, and with each blow he could feel it getting closer to breaking. Finally, with a loud hiss, a huge crack appear on the side.

Danny watched in horror as the crack broke open, allowing a greenish mist to escape. "He's out!" he screamed to Clockwork. "Stop him!"

However, Clockwork made no move to stop it as this green mist started to form into the thing of Danny's nightmares, evil incarnate, and dark future-self: Dark Dan.

Dark Dan chuckled, he was finally free and this time nothing would stand in his way...

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	8. Buying Some Time

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Buying Some Time**

 **(Back with Dark Dan, 3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

He should have known that they would stick their nose into his business…

And yet Clockwork had been so busy that he forgot that the Observers would likely check in on him again. Of course they were hoping to see that the Time wizard had caught Dan and the evil phantom was back in his jar; both realms safe once more.

But instead they walked in to see Clockwork and Dan casually sitting in front of the time rifts like they were watching a movie marathon.

"Clockwork!" An Observant spoke causing Dan to jump despite himself, he had been so focus on the rifts that he had not heard them enter.

"Time out!" Clockwork shouted before waving his staff. Everyone freeze around him, he then takes a time medallion and places it on Dan.

"I hate when you do that." Dan admitted once he could move again.

Clockwork ignores him as he checks his watch "They are early…" He whispered. "I did not expect them for at least another hour." He admitted. "This is perfect."

"It is?" Dan asked.

"Yes if they are early then there is some spare time in the time stream." Clockwork explained.

"Spare time?" Dan asked confused.

"Daniel time is never ending, and the future is always changing depending on how many last second changes people make in their lives." Clockwork explained. "Because of this countless of futures exists."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Dan admitted.

Clockwork sighed. "Here's a simple example." He said. "Every day a boy walks down the street. He keeps walking until he meets a fork in the road, he could left or right and both paths will lead him to his destination, but he always goes left."

"Okay…" Dan said.

"But in an alternate time stream the same boy always goes right." Clockwork explained. "Small changes like this happen all around us Daniel, and for a ghost like me, a ghost that can see all time streams at once it's important for me to notice these subtle changes."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because now that they are here early there is free time in this time stream, time that can be use to manipulate a single moment in the present. A moment that will buy us even more time. Do you understand?" Clockwork asked.

"I think so." Dan admitted. "It's the butterfly effect." He answered. "Depending on the chain of events that happen around you, you're able to manipulate time in a way that does disrupt the natural balance. You can buy us more time without having too great of consequences."

"Correct." Clockwork answered. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"Finally!" Dan exclaimed. "I was beginning to think I'd never get to leave this place."

Clockwork smiled. "You don't even know what I need you to do."

"No, but I'm almost positive it's more exciting than this." Dan hissed.

"Oh it is, because you are about to rewrite history." Clockwork said.

"How?" Dan dared to ask.

"You remember what the Sam in the future told you?" Clockwork asked. "About who freed the Ghost King?"

Dan nodded.

"Good because we are about to change that." Clockwork mused.

Dan looks worried. "What are you going to make me do exactly?"

"Daniel everything I tell you to do from now on is going to help you get strong enough to face the Ghost King. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Dan answered, but he sounds unsure, he had a very bad feeling about all this. He wasn't sure what, but he had a bad feeling that this was not going to pan out well.

"Good now remember, we cannot stop this future, we can only slow it down and use the extra time to build your strength." Clockwork explained.

"Just tell me what to do already!" Dan snapped.

"Fine I want you to go to the ghost Zone 1 year and three months into the future and steal Fright Knight's sword."

"You want me to do what?" Dan asked.

"Steal his sword, and then after that you'll fuse with him." Clockwork said.

"I'll what!" Dan exclaimed.

"I told you Daniel in order to stop the Ghost king you will need to catch him off guard, and to do that you'll need to…"

"Replace Fright Knight!" Dan hissed. "You want me to replace Fright Knight in history that is your big plan?"

"Yes." Clockwork admitted. "Since Fright Knight is the one to free the Ghost King in the current future you replacing him will cause that to never happen."

"But you said we can't change the future." Dan yelled.

"And this will not." Clockwork said gravely. "It will only slow it down. Someone else will end up freeing the Ghost King, but much later and when they do you will be by his side."

"And what watch him tear the world apart while I wait for his guard to drop." Dan screamed.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy." Clockwork sighed. "Do you want to know how Danny phantom died in the future?" He asked. "I'll tell you." He said not waiting for an answer. "The Ghost King wanted you dead at first, but once you face off in the Ghost Zone he realizes that thanks to the fact that you fused with Vlad you are really only one third human. Because of this he sees you as more of ghost than human, and offers you a place by his side."

"I refuse?" Dan asked.

Clockwork nodded. "And when you do the Ghost King orders Fright Night to finish you off, and he does. He kills you Daniel. That is the future, but if you replace Fright Night than we have a fighting chance."

"And do what? Kill my younger self!" He snapped.

Clockwork mused. "I told you, you will know what to do when the time comes."

"But you also said Danny Phantom dies." Dan shouted.

"He does, there is no Danny phantom in the future." Clockwork told him.

Dan was now more confused than before. "No offense Clockwork, but this new future you're contracting doesn't sound any better the current one."

"Why?" Clockwork asked.

"Because to earn his trust I'll have to stand by him, and allow him to destroy everything!" Dan hissed. "The whole world will suffer!"

"Daniel do my ears deceive me?" Clockwork mused. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to stomach a little bit evil." He chuckled. "Because if so we're all doomed."

"This is serious!" Dan hissed.

"Yes and we are running on a short amount of time." Clockwork warned. "You once said you trusted me Daniel."

"I do." Dan admitted.

"Then prove it." Clockwork waved his staff at the future rift, and an image of the future Ghost Zone appeared in it. "Go rewrite history."

Dan sighed. "Fine but I hope you know what you're doing!" he warned before jumping into the Future Rift.

Clockwork breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the frozen observers. "Well…I suppose I have no choice but to let time play through." He waved his staff. "Time In!"

The Observer who was still speaking before continued his sentence "You know why-"

"You're here, yes." The time ghost cut in.

"We need you to-" The observer did his best to continue ranting, but Clockwork kept cutting him off.

"Do your work." He stated.

"That thing-" Melk cut in.

"Needs to be destroyed for his crimes, I know." Clockwork states, highly annoyed. "I know everything."

"Enough of this!" Klem snapped. "We demand-!"

"You do not demand me!" Clockwork stated in a rare display of anger. "You are Observants as you've stated plenty of times, you observe, nothing more!" He glared at the ghosts. "Now observe the door."

"You cannot just let him wonder free!" the first observer hissed.

"Yes there is no telling what he'll do-" Melk began but stopped as he notices something. "Where did he go?"

"Where is he!?" Klem demanded.

Clockwork sighed. "See for yourself." He gestured to the future rift.

"You sent him there!" Melk squeaked. "Why?"

"See for yourself." Clockwork snapped once more.

The observers did as they were told, and soon silence followed as everyone watched Dan as he journeyed through the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 **(Back with Dan…)**

 **[Present Day]**

 **{Remember 1 year and three months into the future for Dan is the present day time line for the story}**

The Ghost Zone,

Dan had been away so long that he forgot what it looked like.

Creepy! Yes, if he was being honest Dan would admit that the place still freaked him out.

He shook the feeling off, he had to focus; after all he was only getting one shot at this. Then again he wasn't really worried since he had beaten Fright Knight before. Of course last time Fright Knight had ended up serving him, but this time Dan would actually have to weaken him enough to fuse with him.

But how?

He wish Clockwork had given him time to form a strategy, or at least told him what to do, but no the old crow expected him to just know what to do on his own!

He flew through the green swirling maze of doors as he headed in the Direction of the Ghost King's Castle. It was odd though, he passed several ghost but none of them seemed to be able to notice that he wasn't one of them.

It was strange, but when Dan was younger all the ghost knew he was a halfa even when they never saw him turn human. And some ghost like Walker and the Fright Knight could even recognize him in human form. The Ghost King seemed to have a similar ability, since he could tell when he faced off against Danny and Vlad that they were not fully ghost.

Dan wasn't sure how they could do it, but somehow some ghost could smell a halfa anywhere.

So why weren't they attacking him?

The answers was simple really.

He wasn't a halfa any more, he was more ghost than human, and the ghost around him just couldn't sense the difference. So that would mean the Ghost King wouldn't either? Was that one of the reasons why Clockwork needed him to fuse with Fright Knight? So that he could hide the stench of his human side with in him?

That couldn't be the plan, after all if he kept fusing with other ghost surely he would soon lose connection with his human side all together.

Dan shook his head. _'Do not question the plan.'_ He warned as the Ghost King's castle came into view. _'Clockwork is the Master of Time, and you are his chest piece. His King, his best pawn, all you need to do is trust the moves that he makes, and that you will know what to do when the time for Checkmate comes around.'_

Yes, that was all he could do was hope, and trust.

He entered the castle with no resistance to great him.

"Strange, I thought he'd be on guard." He said out loud.

Suddenly Dan found a green blade grazing against his neck.

He didn't know what he was expecting…

Did he honestly think he could just walk in and take Fright Knight's sword?

Perhaps he was just a little bit out of practice, after all he had been in that thermos for a while.

"State your business stranger." Fright Knight spoke lowly.

For a moment he's like a deer in the head lights, he is corned by the enemy, and he doesn't know what to do. However, that changes when he remembered what Clockwork just told him.

 _"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to stomach a little bit evil."_

 _"Because if so we're all doomed."_

Dan smiled, but it wasn't a warm and inviting smile. No, it was a wicked smile; one similar to the ones Vlad would use when a plan falls together. However, instead of rejecting it, he lets the feeling flow. This was it, this was the reason why Vlad was still apart of him. Clockwork need Dan to be evil. Clockwork needed Dan to be able to turn the other cheek for the greater good, for too long the Observers had caused damage by forcing him to ignore things while changing others.

But now with Dan's help he could set history right before it was too late.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Dan growled. "Here let me enlighten you." He back handed the Knight and watched as he went flying across the room.

Fright Knight skids to a stop, still up right, but it's obvious the blow has startled him. "You are strong, a worthy opponent." He admitted. "No matter you will not pass."

Dan snickers, no doubt Fright Knight was protecting his King as he slept. It was strange really Fright Knight helped put him back in there, yet he still was loyal enough to protect him. It would appear some fools only sided with people when it fit their needs. "I'm not here for him." Dan admitted. "Not yet." He added darkly. "It's you I want, or more specifically you're sword."

"My Soul Shredder?" Fright Knight asked, as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Did I stutter?" Dan asked.

"You'll never have it." Fright Knight vowed as he readied the very same blade for a deadly blow. "For as long As I exist the Sword will call me master."

"Then I guess I'll have to correct that!" Dan cackled.

It was strange this was exactly what happened the first time Dan faced off with Fright Knight. This should scare him, but instead it comforts him, Clockwork said he would know what to do, and now he knew why.

Somethings never changed, some events happened in all the time streams. Like Danny fusing with Vlad, it was just meant to be.

Fright Knight waved his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "Rise my army." He ordered. "Destroy the intruder!"

The ground beneath them cracked, and the ghost army rose.

Dan scoffed as they charged towards them. "Please is that the best you've got?" he asked. "And here I was hoping for a challenge." He laughed. "Guess I should have known better."

"You are not in a position to laugh." Fright Knight said as his army continued to advance.

"That's where you're wrong." Dan argued. "Fright Knight say hello to my Ghostly Wail!"

* * *

 **(Back With Clockwork…)**

 **[1 year and three months in the Past]**

"Clockwork what have you done!" Melk screeched as they watched the events unfold. "This is what happened last time!"

"Not quite." Clockwork assured him.

"Not quite! Not quite!" Klem screamed. "How could this possibly turn out differently?"

"Just watch, and see for yourself." Clockwork assured them.

And they did, they watched as Dan sent Fright Knight's Army flying back with one single wail.

Fright Knight tried to stay standing, he dug his heels into the ground, but to no avail. Finally, he grabbed onto his sword in order keep himself from flying backwards.

Dan's Ghostly Wail was like a whorl wind all around him, blowing away everything in its path. Finally it stopped, and Fright Knight fell on shaking knees, desperately using his sword as a crouch in order to stay up right.

"I have never seen such power." He said bowing his head before him. "Please let me serve you, together we can rule this realm and all who inhabit it."

This was exactly how it happened last time…

This was exactly how Dan became the King of the Ghost Zone in his alternate future. Right before he faced off Valerie for the first time. He could have it all back right now. The power, the evil, the revenge.

But to the Observants' surprise Dan laughed as he approached Fright Knight. "And what have you stab me in the back the moment it suits you?" He bends down and Fright Knight watches helplessly as his hand wraps around his sword and pulls it out of the ground. His own hand loses its grip, far too weak to stop the dark Phantom before him. "Sorry but unlike your King I'm not stupid."

The Observants watched as he raised the sword as if to strike the fallen Knight.

"You said this sword will only serve its master." Dan said. "So if I want it, it's clear what I must do."

The Observants' faces suddenly switched to horror as Dan dropped the sword and dived into Fright Night. He over shadows the weaken Knight, and they watch as an internal battle ensues. Fight Knight desperately tries to overcome his attacker, but it's no use Dan is too strong, and moments later with an electric jolt of energy Dan forces himself to fuse with the Knight.

The Observants trembled as Dan's ghostly form began to change.

His jump suit disappear being replaced by a set of ghostly white armor, with a matching white Knight's helmet; he looked like a white copy of Fright Knight.

"He's the Phantom Knight!" Melk exclaimed. 'The one from the legends, the one that will-"

"Yes." Clockwork said, not letting him finished. "Like I've said a thousand times over I know what I am doing." He said as the newly formed Phantom Knight picked up his sword.

The Phantom Knight waved the Sword and the army of green skeletons returned from which they came. The Phantom Knight then lays his eyes on the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, he walked over to it and growled. "If only I could kill you now." He hissed. "After all the things I know you'll do to my family I have right to, but Clockwork didn't say to mess with you so consider yourself lucky."

He turned away than, catching his face in the refection of a mirror on the wall to his right. "Okay this is just wrong on so many levels." He admitted out loud. "I don't even want to know what my human side looks like right now."

"You know you can change that look." Clockwork said appearing behind him.

The Phantom Knight didn't even bother to turn around, besides he could see him just fine in the mirror. "Really?"

Clockwork nodded. "Though I must advise that you use it around the Ghost King when the time comes. He's less likely to recognize you this way."

"Well I guess the letters DP are a big give away." The Phantom Knight admitted with a laugh. "So go on tell me. How do I get my good looks back?"

"Remember how you turned yourself into a younger version of yourself back to go cheat on that test?" Clockwork mused. "It's the same concept."

"Really?" The Phantom Knight asked. "Well than here it goes." He focuses and Clockwork watches as the phantom changes to his old human form.

Dan looked into the mirror and sighs in relief. "There he is." He joked. "Now let's see…" he went back into his ghost form, and was pleased to see the face of Dan Phantom staring back at him in the mirror. "Okay so I have three identities now? Man my life just got a whole lot more complicated."

"You don't know the half of it." Clockwork mused looking back at the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Dan followed his gaze. "Be honest." He said. "How much time did that buy us?"

"Just enough." Clockwork assured him. "Just enough…"

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	9. A New Player in the Game?

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry guys this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but it's still good. As always I Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A New Player in the Game?**

 **(Back with Dark Dan, 3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

It wasn't like he expected them to sing his praises upon his return,

But did they really they really have to look at him like he was a lion stalking a bunch of Impalas? Or a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off? Surely they could at least show him a little faith.

Dan couldn't help but hiss as the Observants continued to stare at him.

"Daniel behave." Clockwork warned.

"Why not tell them to stop staring?" Dan snapped.

"They are Observants that is what they do." Clockwork informed him.

"Fine." Dan sigh and sat back down.

"You're not letting him out again are you?" Klem asked hopefully.

"Yes, please tell me that is all the leaving he will be doing." Melk begged.

"No I fear not." Clockwork informed them.

"Wait you fear not?" Dan asked "What is that supposed to mean?"

Clockwork had suddenly grown very grim. "I felt a disturbance in the time stream, something is not right. I fear your younger self maybe in danger."

Dan grew serious upon hearing this. "Does this have to do this what I just did?" He asked.

"I do not know." Clockwork admitted.

"Don't know?" Dan argued. "You're Clockwork Master of Time you're supposed to know everything."

"Something is blocking me." Clockwork answered, looking more worried now. "I expected consequences for rewriting history, but this…it's almost as if…no that's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Dan demanded.

"Nothing." Clockwork answered. "Forget I mentioned it."

"You know I am really tired of being left in the dark here." Dan hissed.

"I leave you in the dark for a reason." Clockwork assured him.

"And what's that?" Dam challenged.

"Oh day we will go our separate ways Daniel." Clockwork whispered. "I will not always be here to give you all the answers."

Dan stops, there is just something about Clockwork's shift I mood that made him feel uncertain.

"You need to learn to take your own destiny into you own hands." Clockwork advised. "Now go, protect him. Things are about to get more complex."

Dan wanted to press for more answers but he decided not to waste his time. After all he knew the old crow wasn't going to tell him anything anyways. So without another word he dove into the future rift.

"You should have told him." Melk whispered.

"Told him what?" Clockwork asked, though it was obvious he was playing dumb.

"Don't try and brush this off." Klem snapped. "There is only one way you could be caught off guard like that." He pointed out. "And it is happening more often lately."

"I know." Clockwork agreed.

"So is it true?" Melk asked. "Is it what we thank it is?"

"I am afraid so." Clockwork sighed. "It would appear we have another player on our hands."

"Another Time Master?" Klem exclaimed. "But how?"

"Must be from the future." Clockwork suggested openly. "Perhaps the Ghost King had me replaced, and my replacement is canceling out all of my changes from the past with changes of her own."

"Perhaps?" Melk asked.

"No you're right." Clockwork admitted. "There is no perhaps." He confirmed as he waved his staff at the future rift. "I can no longer see 10 years into the future, and we all know what that means."

"This is bad." Klem squeaked. "What if they get too nosey into the past? What if they discover who the Phantom Knight really is? All our hard work will be fore nothing!"

"That's why I need to ask you a favor." Clockwork told them.

"Go on." Melk assured him. "After all we've put you through we owe you more than one favor."

"The day of the Nasty Burger explosion." Clockwork said. "You made it to where no one could travel back to that day including me."

"Yes." The Observants said as one.

"Bo the same for today." Clockwork ordered. "Make it to where no Time Master of any time stream can travel back to this day. That way no one will be able to stop Daniel from becoming the Phantom Knight, and no one will be able to see how it happened."

"That way his secret will be safe." Melk realized out loud. "It's perfect."

"Than do it before it's too late." Clockwork ordered.

The observant joined hands, and began to chant.

Clockwork watched as their forms began to glow brighter, and brighter until the glare filled the whole tower, finally it faded.

"It is done." Melk assured him.

"We've also insured it cannot be undone." Klem added. "Even by ourselves."

"We're we in time?" Melk dared to ask.

Clockwork breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, we stopped her."

"Her?" Klem asked.

Clockwork nodded. "Yes, her…"

* * *

 **(10 years into the future…)**

 **[Location: Lady Time's Tower]**

"Clever crow." A female looking version of Clockwork chuckled as her Past Rift greeted her with static.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Time?" Ghost King Pariah Dark growled at the sight of the messed up rift. "I want to see how Fright Knight was defeated."

"I am sorry my king." Lady Time answered. "The old crow must have caught on to my meddling "I'm afraid he's going to start blocking me for now on."

"But why blocked that day?" Ghost King Pariah Dark asked.

"It's possible Clockwork manipulated time in a way that would cause the two knights to cross paths." Lady Time answered. "Most likely to buy more time for his hero. Not that it makes a difference either way you still defeat him in the end. "

"Well your job is to make sure it stays that way." Ghost King Pariah Dark hissed.

"Why wait?" Lady Time mused. "I say we beat the crow at his own game, and buy ourselves time."

"How?" Ghost King Pariah Dark asked.

"It's obvious he's trying to make the boy stronger, and if he succeeds you will lose." Lady Time informed him.

"Then eliminate the problem all together." Ghost King Pariah Dark ordered. "Lady Time I order you to kill my foe in the past so that I may never be opposed."

"Not only that; but Ghost and humans will never mix." Lady Time added. "Excellent idea your Highness I shall get on it at once." She moves to do just that as Ghost King Pariah Dark takes his leave.

For a moment there is silence…

It does not last long.

"So I am guessing you did not find what you were looking for?" a dark voice chuckled.

Lady Time turned to see the Phantom Knight standing in all his glory. "It would appear we'll just have to take your word for it." She retorted

The Phantom Knight snickered. "What's this? I thought you were supposed to know everything witch."

"I do!" Lady Time snapped.

"No you know what he wants you to know." The Phantom Knight mused. "Nothing more."

"That maybe." Lady Time seemed to agree. "But know this fool, I may not know how or why, but I know you are not who you say you are." She hissed. "And the moment I find proof is the moment that you are dead!"

The Phantom Knight shook his head. "Dead?" he scoffed. "Do you know how long I have been by his side?"

"Over 10 years." Lady Time Answered.

"And how long have you been the Master of Time?" The Phantom Knight asked, but before she could answer he continued. "Not very long, what's it been 3 months. Several others have tried to stop Clockwork from meddling with the future. All have failed, and all have been vanquished by the Master's impatient rage."

"What's your point?" Lady Time asked.

"You won't last long." The Phantom Knight hissed. "His replacements never do."

"Careful I'm starting to think you admire the old crow." Lady Time warned.

"Admire that time wizard?" The Phantom Knight scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, however you can't deny the facts. He's been doing this a lot longer than you."

"Then perhaps it's time that I become more proactive." Lady Time insisted, and with a wave of her staff a futuristic version of the Ghost Wolf appeared before her.

The old friend of Danny Phantom was anything but himself however, his once green eyes were now blood read as saliva dripped from his vicious mouth.

"Go cause trouble my little Wolfy." Lady Time cooed as she place a time medallion around his neck.

The Phantom Knight watched as the wolf jumped into the Past Rift seconds later, off to cause mischief for his master. He then turned to walk away.

"Going so soon?" Lady Time mussed.

"I have no need for you witch." The Phantom Knight snapped.

"Just remember I'm watching you." Lady Time warned.

"Careful I'd hate for you to miss something crucial because you're so busy watching me." The Phantom Knight chuckled and then he was gone, but Lady Time knew he'd be back.

He always came back.

Why she did not know, but she planned to find out.

"That Knight is too nosey for his own good." She whispered. "But I must not focus on him now, the boy comes first…."

* * *

 **(Back Future Wulf…)**

 **[Present Day]**

The Future Wulf howled as he sniffed around the Ghost Zone of the past.

He had to find the perfect place to create a portal, only then could he start as much trouble as possible for the current ghost child.

He couldn't chose an obvious location, no he needed it to be somewhere that would allow him ample amount of time.

Finally after some more sniffing around he found it.

The Wulf smiled evilly as he cut a portal to the human world open with his massive claws. Once he's sure it's big enough the monster gives out a loud howl and soon thousands of ghost appear, and some of them are very familiar enemies of the ghost child.

 _'Perfect.'_ He muses in the Esperanto language.

"Why do you call us Beast?" Skulker asked.

"Yes can't you see some of us are busy plotting our revenge on that rotten ghost boy?" Spectra cut in.

 _'Want Revenge?'_ Wulf asked in his strange language. _'Here is your chance.'_ He said pointing to the portal he just made. _'Complements from Lady Time.'_

"Looks like we're back in business boys!" Walker snickered.

 _'First one to kill the ghost child gets a bright future ahead of them.'_ Wulf bargained.

Ember smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?" She asked. "Let's get this party started…."

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up after the holidays.

Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year!

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	10. The Danger's Closing In!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Danger's Closing In!**

 **(Back with Danny Present Day…)**

Everything was different now…

Danny sticked out his forked tongue once more as he looked into the mirror, and winced at the sight. It had been a whole 24 hours since Vlad had been de-ghosted and late yesterday evening Danny had been free to go home.

The Doctor had given him a clean bill of health, but his word could not be trusted. Not because the doctor was bad, but because he was unequipped to diagnose his health do to the fact that he was half ghost.

Or two thirds ghost as it would appear, yes now he was more ghost then human, and because of this he had a hard time believing that he was truly okay. Not only that, but he kept having theses dreams. Ever since the first one of Dan escaping that night in the hospital Danny continued to dream about him. Dreams of Dan traveling to the future, seeing that future in ruin and not because of him! Seeing his future children, and knowing the sacrifice that they and Dani had to make, all because he was too weak to save them.

Dreams of Dan and Clockwork working together to ensure that said future never happened!

And the more he had these dreams the more he thought that they were more than dreams. What if somehow his mind and Dan's really were connected? What if he was seeing his memories, or even his current actions?

Would it matter?

Would it change the way he saw Dan, or himself?

"You know no matter how long you look in the mirror it's not going away." Jazz told him.

Danny sighed. "I thought things would be different Jazz, but I look the same as he did!"

"Danny you're more ghost now than human, and Ghost have red eyes, and forked tongues." Jazz informed him. "Besides you are the same person, there are bound to be other similarities even if you didn't fuse with Vlad's ghost half."

Danny knew she was right, but it did not stifle his fears. After all if these dreams were real then that meant that Dan was free! He was roaming around and messing with the future! Killing Fright Knight and taking his place as the Ghost King's Protector! Sure he claimed to want to save them all, but what if he forgot himself again? What if all that fussing with other ghost made his Dark Future-self go back to his old ways?

Than Dark Dan would be more powerful than ever!

And Danny barely stopped him last time!

He couldn't even hope to stop him now that is of course if these dreams were actually real.

"You're still having those dreams aren't you?" Jazz as breaking him away from his thoughts. "Oh Danny I know they seem real, but it's just your inner fears getting to you."

Danny wanted to believe her, he really did, but if this was just fear than why would Dan be working with Clockwork? Why would Clockwork even let him out? Danny wouldn't dream that, if anything he'd have a nightmare about Dan destroying Clockwork, not joining forces with him.

No theses dreams were something more, he was sure of it!

But what?

That was something he wasn't so sure about.

And of course his nightmares were the least of his troubles.

"Do I have to go back to school today?" he asked his sister hopefully.

"Danny you're a celebrity now you have to set a good example." Jazz insisted. "Besides when you're absent from the public eye the citizens of Amity park feel uneasy." She reminded him. "We're not the only people in the world you know, what if someone else made a ghost portal outside of town? Then all of your enemies could escape and travel over here to you."

Danny winced at the look of fear on her face as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Danny everyone knows that not all of the ghost agreed with that Treaty, the great folks of this city need to see you, It assures them that they are protected." Jazz informed him of the obvious.

Danny nodded. "Your right." He decided before abandoning the mirror, after all looking wasn't changing anything.

Vlad was still there, and with him the fear that Dark Dan wasn't too far behind.

"Alright you kids have a good day at school." Jack told his three amazing children, Yes he had three now thanks to Dani. And if he were honest he did always want three kids, but with his and Maddie's busy schedules they were lucky enough to get two.

Yes, lucky was defiantly the word he would use, after all no parent could ask for better kids.

"Yes, and be careful." Maddie insisted.

"We will mom." Dani assured her. "Come on Danny let's fly to school today!" She said excitingly.

"You go ahead." Danny told her. "Sam and I have plans."

"On the walk to school?" Dani asked.

"Our plan is the walk to school." Danny said giving her a playful punch.

"Thank goodness I'm not in a relationship." Dani said. "I don't think I could handle the touchy feely stuff."

"And you shouldn't." Jack said. "You're my baby girl and your will never have a boyfriend until your 30!"

Dani laughed and gave Jack a kiss on the check. "Fine by me." She said. "Now let's go before the streets get too crowed." She advised.

Jazz took a peak out the window, already their yard was a bit crowded, everyone wanted to see if Danny was okay. "Yeah we best not keep them waiting." She advised.

Danny grabbed his back pack, and took a deep breath before opening the door. He was instantly greeted with cheers, and several reporters with microphones in his face.

"Mr. Fenton exactly what happened with Vlad yesterday." One reporter asked.

"What do you plan to do to keep this town safe in the case of another ghost attack?" Another one asked.

"Are you now more ghost than human?" A third asked. "And if so what makes you think you can still be trusted."

Several more questions were asked, but Danny could no longer make then out over the flood of voices.

"People, People!" Tucker insisted as he, Sam, and Valerie appeared. "Please you have nothing to fear by Danny's new appearance." He assured them. "Yes he did take Vlad's powers away, and yes he did make those powers his own, but that does not mean he has changed." He added. "Danny Phantom has looked after both worlds for over a year now, and he has never chosen favorites. When the ghost are in the wrong he stops them, and when we are in the wrong he stops us." He continued. "And I can assure you that he will continue to protect this fine city."

Danny watched as several reporters wrote this down.

"Now please everyone return to your responsibilities." Tucker continued. "And Danny and I will hold a press conference later this week to answer any additional questions."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, at least for now; the crowd disbursed as everyone went back to their daily lives.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said gratefully.

"Of course." Tucker said. "What kind of Mayor would I be if I let my most sought after tourist attraction get kicked out of town-" Suddenly both Valerie and Sam elbowed him in the side. "I mean what are friends for any ways?" He added. "Surely not for boosting the poles for next year's election."

"Nice save." Danny teased.

The group of friends laughed as they continued off to school.

* * *

 **(Back to Dan…)**

It hadn't taken him long to find his past self as he walked his usual path to school.

He had expected to see him in danger, but the boy was fine, and he could not sense any ghost in the area. So why was he here?

' _Curse that Time Wizard for giving me nothing to go on.'_ He shouted inwardly _. 'How am I supposed to protect him when I don't know what to expect?!'_

And who's to say the child really needed protection?

After all Danny had faced him surely he could face any foe from any time stream, save the Ghost King himself. Who Dan was slowly becoming strong enough to take down. Besides he highly doubted the Ghost King would show up himself, killing a child; such things were beneath him.

He was the kind of ghost that left the dirty work to his subjects, of course he knew the only likely culprit for Clockwork's worry would be the ghost king. Perhaps he had found out that time was being altered behind his back and is now forcing the future Clockwork to undo all his past work.

It was possible, it would also explain why Clockwork had been off his game lately.

Yes, he had noticed the looks of surprise when some unexpected events accorded, like when the Observants showed up early. Clockwork was ill prepared which meant someone was contradicting their efforts. There was another player in this game, and if it wasn't Clockworks future-self than who?

Who would have that kind of power?

He wasn't sure, but he had a terrible feeling he was about to find out.

* * *

 **(Back with Danny's Enemies…)**

Bertrand growled as he and the others watched the ghost boy.

The group of enemies were just far enough away to not set of the boy's ghost sense.

"Easy Bertrand." Spectra assured her pet. "We shall have him soon."

"What are we waiting for?" Young blood asked. "Let me take him out."

"No I Technus shall have the first go!" Technus challenged.

"And what makes you think you have the right to go first?" Skulker asked. "That whelp's pelt belongs on my wall!"

"No I will have him first!" Ember yelled. "I'll blow his ear drums out with my killer music."

"No burry him alive with meat!" The lunch lady demanded.

"Everyone shut your traps." Walker ordered. "Now I know we all have a bad past, but if we have one enemy in common it's the ghost boy." He began. "And we all have fought him long enough to know how this works." He went on. "We strike, he fights back, we lose, and back to the ghost Zone we go."

"What's your point?" Desiree asked.

"We always lose because we always face him alone." Walker answered. "Why fight each other over this bright future when we could all get our revenge together."

"As a Pack?" Skulker asked. "I do not usually hunt in Packs." He admitted. "But perhaps that's the problem maybe a formidable prey such as the ghost boy needs the special touch of a Pack."

Walker nodded. "What say the rest of you?"

"As long as I get my fair share of him." Johnny 13 said. "Then I'll live with a temporary team up."

Walker looked to the rest of the ghost around him, and one by one they all nodded their agreement. "So it's settled." He said. "We attack as one."

The newly formed legion of ghost cackled in unison, with their combined efforts the ghost boy would finally become history.

And then a bright future would await them all!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	11. An Unexpected Rescuer

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: An Unexpected Rescuer**

 **(Still with Danny, Present Day…)**

School was always the hardest when he missed a couple of days…

Sure he was Danny Phantom, but he still had to get his education just like any other kid. Danny sighed as he lugged around his mountain of books. It wouldn't be so much if he wasn't taking College classes as well. After all he had only missed one day of school, but early College had been Jazz's idea, and Danny had to agree.

It was hard enough being Danny phantom in High School, so college was just not happening. Luckily the schools Vo-tech offered free College classes for college credits. Danny liked the 8 week program that the Vo-tech offered. It allowed him to get full credit for a term in half the amount of time. Which meant if he kept this up he could have for years' worth of college done by his high school graduation.

Of course his parents were thrilled to hear this, after all there wasn't a Fenton in history that didn't go to College. Not to mention he was a fine example to students everywhere, in fact a common school slogan was: If Danny Phantom can do it, you can too!

Danny shook his head, he never thought he would influence so many people in his time, but now the whole world looked to him. Leaders from neighboring countries came to Amity Park just to meet him! Every reporter all over the world wanted to interview him, and every person on the street wanted his autograph. It was nice, but Danny knew they only loved him because he was successful.

In his dreams he watched as this town turned against him and his family in hopes that the Ghost King would spare the world. Of course Danny couldn't really blame them, he had met the King Pariah Dark once before and he was indeed something worth fearing. A force so great he needed everyone in the ghost world to help him lock the monster away for good.

And now apparently the Ghost King would be free Once more, only this time according to his dreams Danny wouldn't be as lucky as the first time.

 _'I have to talk to Clockwork about this.'_ He decided. But Danny was hesitant to go, he just had this strange feeling that Clockwork wouldn't tell him the truth. He wasn't sure how he knew this, he could just feel it. If he asked Clockwork he would lie, Danny was sure of it.

"So Danny think you can accompany me to the opening of the Nasty Burger 3?" Tucker asked as they reached their lockers.

"I don't know Tucker." Danny admitted. "Missing one day of school in College is like missing a whole week's worth of work."

"I know tell me about it." Tucker agreed. "That's why I just CLEP my classes.

"I tried that." Danny said. "But apparently I need more than two weeks to learn everything to pass."

"Ain't no shame in that?" Valerie assured him. "I prefer online classes myself." She admitted.

"Not me." Sam shook her head. "Technology and I do not mix. The classroom has yet to fail me thought."

Danny smiled he couldn't be more grateful that he had friends who could relate to him in at least some ways.

"Are we going to lunch or are we going to keep talking about boring College?" Dani Asked from behind them.

Danny laughed, and then there was Danielle who he could relate to in every way possible. A kid growing up with ghost powers, and if he was honest he'd admit it was great to not be alone in that aspect anymore. _'Thank you Vlad.'_ He said to himself.

"Yeah we're coming miss impatient." Jazz teased as she finished putting her books away. "Man it's good to have those heavy books out away." she admitted.

"Tell me about it." Danny agreed. "You middle schoolers have it made." He told Dani.

Dani laughed. "Yeah well I'm sure I'll agree once I'm in High School."

The teenagers around her scoffed.

"Speaking of-" Jazz began. "What is your birthday Dani? I mean we all assume you weren't created on the same day as Danny was born so."

"April fourth last year." Dani told her. "That's the first day I opened my eyes."

"So even though you look 12 you're only a year old?" Valerie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah Vlad could never figure out why I appeared younger than Danny." Danielle explained. "But either way I say I turned out okay." She added.

"Of course you did." Danny assured her. "You're perfect Dani." He assured her, knowing how depressed it made her feel that Vlad saw her as an imperfection.

Danielle smiled, it was true for a long time she found herself alone after that day. Of course she had chosen to tough it out on her own. She wanted to find herself, to discover who she was as a person. To prove to herself that she was an individual, and not just a clone of Danny.

It took some time, but soon she was able to look in a mirror and see herself. She was able to see a girl who may like space like Danny, but also had her own interest such as Baseball, and Track. She also enjoyed photography and to everyone surprise she had even joined drama.

She was her own person now, thanks to the support of her family she wasn't Dani Phantom the Clone. She was Danielle 'Dani.' Elizabeth Fenton youngest daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton, and younger sister of Jazz and Danny Fenton. She was Dani Phantom hero in training, and ghost hunter extraordinaire. She was Dani the tomboy with artistic talent. "So I'm auditioning for Alice in Wonderland today." She told them as they started their walk to the cafeteria.

"Oh I was in that play." Valerie said. "I played Alice's mom. I only had two scenes though."

"Well I'm auditioning for the Queen of Hearts." Dani said proudly.

"Of course you are." Danny teased.

"And she will do great!" Jazz countered as she elbowed her brother. "Honestly I think taking an interest in the Arts is a choice that should be encouraged. Artist of all kinds allow us to view the world in a unique and new way."

"Okay Jazz Okay." Danny was begging now. "I get it Art is a big deal, but seriously I'm glad you've found your own thing Dani." He assured her. "I know how much it means to you to be your own person."

Dani smiled, she always dreamed of being this happy, but she never thought she would be. At one time, when she believed Vlad's lies she thought she was happy, but after the lies came to light…Well she never allowed herself to dream such happiness was possible, sure she had Danny, but she always feared they wouldn't accept her.

However, they did, and she couldn't be happier.

"So what's for lunch today Mayor Tucker?" Danny asked as they entered the Cafeteria.

"It's Pizza Friday, Duh!" Tucker answered as if it should be obvious.

"It's Friday already?" Danny asked amazed. "Wow I guess I forgot."

"Forgot About Pizza Friday!" Tucker looked offended. "For Shame!"

Danny laughed. "Sorry it's been a rough week." He admitted. "Well at least I have this weekend to catch up on school work. Honestly sometimes I wonder how I manage to do it all."

"It's because you're resourceful." Jazz told him.

"It also helps that we rarely have any ghost problems." Tucker added.

Suddenly a red wisps of mist come out through Danny's nose. "Seriously Tucker!" Danny scowled.

"Dude even your ghost sense are the same." Tucker realized, not even noticing that he has jinxed the day, yet again.

"Uh Danny?" Danielle gestures for him to look up.

Danny does, and what he sees makes his blood run cold, an army of his enemies floated above them. The Box Ghost, Desiree, Ember McLain, Johnny 13, Kitty, Nocturn, Skulker, Spectra, Bertrand, Technus, Walker, Youngblood; the list went on and on. All of Danny's past enemies were hovering above him, ready to take him out.

Suddenly the rest of the students noticed the intruders and madness erupted as everyone ran screaming, trying their best to get out of the way.

"Seriously what do you ghost have against Lunch time?" Dani asked as she went ghost.

"And more importantly how did you all get out?" Danny added as he too went ghost.

Suddenly a portal was ripped open out of nowhere and a familiar ghost stepped through.

' _I'm afraid they have me to thank for that.'_ Wulf said as he in his own language as he stood before them.

"Wulf?" Tucker asked confused. "What are you doing?"

But Sam was the first to notice the truth. "Danny be careful I don't think that's our Wulf!" She warned.

Danny noticed the Time medallion around Wulf's neck. "Clockwork!" He growled his eyes narrowed. "He double crossed us."

"But he wouldn't." Tucker reasoned. "The guy is all about balance, this isn't balance. A world without you would be chaos."

"Not if he thinks I'm becoming Dan." Danny reasoned. That had to be the reason, Dan must had double crossed Clockwork just as Danny feared he would and now Clockwork was trying to erase him.

Or so he thought.

"Fool Clockwork is no more." Wulf cackled, surprising them all by speaking perfect English. Of course he had took the time to learn it over the years, but still preferred his native tongue.

"No more?" Danny asked stunned. "As in Dead?"

"Yes." Wulf answered mockingly. "Now Lady Time Rules the Time stream and her orders were very clear."

"Destroy the ghost boy." His enemies all spoke as one. "And a bright future shall be yours!"

Danny was stunned this Lady Time must have replaced Clockwork somewhere in the future, and was now trying to eliminate him. He could only assume that the changes that Clockwork was making to Dan had scared the Ghost King into thinking he might actually win. Forcing him to take him out in the past when he is still weak and vulnerable.

* * *

 **(Back with Clockwork, 3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

So his suspicions had been correct, the ghost King does catch whiff of his plans and replaced him with a ghost known as Lady Time.

"What can you tell me about her?" He asked the Observants.

"Not much." Klem admitted, as he pulled out a scroll labeled future ghost from one of Clockwork's many shelves. "According to the scroll she dies and becomes the new Time ghost 8 months after your decease."

"8 months?" Clockwork asked. "He waits that long to replace me?"

"No He replaced you several times before her, but no one could stop you from making Daniel stronger so he vaporized them." Melk answered as he read some more.

"She has last longer than the others though." Klem countered.

Clockwork nodded, now that he could no longer see into the future 10 years from now he needed the knowledge of the Observants all seeing eyes to tell him what would happen.

The Observants were all knowing, and everything they observed was known to them, even if it was something that they would not see until much later. Since their future-self saw it, they already knew it would happen. And everything they saw was recorded on theses scrolls, for occasions such as this.

"Be honest." Clockwork said. "Is there a future where I live?"

"There is only one possible future that you live through all this." Klem answered. "But the chances of it happening are slim to none."

"But there is a chance." Melk assured him.

However Clockwork needed no assurance, as the Time ghost he had known the outcome of his death for some time. And since time was always changing so was his demise, so he needed no reassurance. If it happened so be it, but he of all people should know that nothing in time was set in stone.

Everything could change, including ones time of dying.

"I have full faith in Daniel." He told them. "He will not let me down."

"For your sake and ours." Klem said. "I hope you're right…."

* * *

 **(Back with Danny, Present Day…)**

Danny braced himself as all of his enemies attacked as one!

Valerie activated her suit and dove into the battle as Tucker, Jazz, and Sam pulled out their own weapons.

Danny and Dani positioned themselves back to back as the swarm of enemies closed in.

Johnny 13 was the first one to strike. "Shadow attack!" He ordered.

The shadow dove for Danny, but Valerie cut it off. "I got this one Danny." She assured him.

"Careful Val that's shadow is full of bad luck." Tucker warned.

"Got it." Valerie said as she fired her blasters at the monster.

The Shadow laughed, dodging the blast as it used its bad luck powers to make several objects explode around her. Pieces of plastic and wood, along with glass shattered around her.

"Valerie!" Tucker exclaimed.

Valerie dodged the debris, and froze as she remembered what she read about this ghost.

Danny had kept notes on all of his enemies and everyone on Team Fenton had studied up on all of them just in case they ever managed to find a way out, and Valerie remembered this ghost perfectly well.

Johnny 13 had no real powers of his own, his shadow had all the power, and that shadow had a weakness: Intense light!

Valerie pulled out an ultra violet light _. 'If this ghost evaporates under normal light, than ultra violet should fry it for good.'_ She thought.

The shadow charged towards her, and Valerie shined her light on him, and the shadow screamed in agony before evaporating into nothing.

"No my shadow!" Johnny 13 shouted.

"And without it you're nothing!" Valerie said as she pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked him in. "One down Baby!"

"Go Valerie!" Tuckered cheered.

"I am the Box Ghost." The Box Ghost suddenly appeared behind him. "Beware!"

"Seriously?" Tucker asked as he pulled out his own Thermos. "No one takes you serous dude." He told him as the thermos sucked him in.

Meanwhile Danny was in a full blown battle with Skulker who was throwing these new ghost daggers his way.

"Face it ghost child." Skulker mused. "You may appear more ghost now that you've merge with Plasmius, but you are still just as weak."

Danny smiled. "Well than I guess it's time to try out some of my new powers." He boost before duplicating adding ten more Danny's into the battle. "This should handle the likes of you!" before using an Ecto-Energy Strike, the channel of ghost energy ripped through the cafeteria knocking down several of his foes including Skulker.

"New powers?" Skulker exclaimed. "We were not warned about those."

"There's more where that came from." Danny assured him as he used his Ghost Stinger to send a course of electricity through Skulker, short circuiting his suit.

"No this can't be." Skulker shouted. "I am not obsolete!"

"You are now!" Danny assured him as one of his duplicates captors Skulker in a thermos while he moves on to the next enemy.

The battle rages on, and Wulf watches fearfully as Danny and his friends take down his foes one by one. Next is Bertrand who is almost as sad as the box ghost, so sad that that Sam didn't even need to use a weapon.

"Not so tough when you can't use people's depression against them are you!" she challenged the blob which turned in to a giant spider.

Sam just sucked it into a thermos and moved on to the next.

Meanwhile Dani takes on Youngblood surprisingly well, it's not surprising because she lacks skill, but this is the first ghost she has faced off alone which means this moment would show everyone where she was as a fighter.

Danny watched her out of the corner of his eye, making notes on what to help her on once they finally found some time for training.

Youngblood uses his Slingshot Ghost Ray to shoot red ecto-energy balls at her.

Dani handles them well, having received some training from Vlad. Okay that was a lie, Vlad never trained her; he said it was too risky until he could find a way to stabilize her. But being the rebel she was Dani would turn invisible and watch Vlad when he did his personal daily training routine. She then would practice what she saw in the privacy of her room later at night.

It was a slow going, but apparently the training had paid off, sure she can't perform even half of Vlad's abilities, but she had his fighting moves down, as well as his speed, stamina, and agility. Dani dodged the enemy attack with easy, and delivered an attack of her own. Though she only has ghost rays now as a weapon Danny knows that thanks to her ghost sense she may develop ice powers of her own.

Did this mean she would develop all of Danny's powers? Or would she develop her own? He was not sure, it was a mystery when it can to Dani's powers. In some ways they were the same, but in other ways the two were far too different to expect to have identical powers.

Danny pulls his attention away from his younger sister as he focuses in the rest of his team. Tucker, and Sam had taken out most of Walker's men while Valerie Finished off Spectra, and Tucker took on Technus.

It was obvious that while they attacked together his enemies did not fight as a team, unlike he and his friends and family did. And in the end it would create their own down fall.

Or so he though, but what he forgot to keep an eye on was the future Wulf.

This had been his plan all along, to distract Danny with his enemies so he could come up from behind and make the kill.

The green beast poised for the kill behind the original ghost boy, he was so caught up in making sure his team was holding up that he forgot to watch his own back.

Luckily for Danny however someone else had his back for him.

Dan can see what the cowardly wolf is planning and is on him in a matter of seconds.

Danny turns around as he hears a yelp behind him, he freezes in shock at what he sees.

Dan is holding Wulf by the throat, crushing his windpipe in his grasp, with a time medallion around his neck.

"Clockwork!" Danny whispers as realization hits him, his dreams are real!

"Watch you're back." Dan warned him. "Try not to get yourself killed before we meet again."

Danny watches as he makes his own portal before throwing Wulf in it.

"You should probably wrap this up kid." Dan advised before disappearing into the portal.

And just like that Danny knows what to do, he shakes off the shock of seeing Dan realizing that he would have to wait for later, right now he had bigger fish to fry. "Everybody move!" he shouted.

Danny's team moved without question, and for good reason, there was only one power he used that needed to be avoided at all cost.

His Ghostly Whail!

Once everyone was out of the way Danny screamed, it felt like he had been holding this one in for a while, like all the stress he had been feeling since his dreams began had bubbled to the surface, and now he was letting them go.

The powerful sonic scream plowed over his remaining enemies knocking them down, and rendering them too weak to continue.

Danny then did something new, an idea he would not have gotten if Dan had not showed up. He took a deep breath, and while allowing his instincts to guide him created a ghost portal of his own. He then controlled the portal to pass over his enemies forcing them back into the Ghost Zone. He then motioned to his team who held their thermos full of ghost. "Throw them in." he said gesturing to the portal. "For now on they can figure out how to get out of those themselves.

"Danny how are you doing that?" Jazz as they did as he asked.

"Yeah and more importantly who was the freaky guy who saved you?" Dani added.

Danny sighed. "He's an evil version of me from another time stream." Danny explained.

"What?" Dani exclaimed.

"Listen in that world I went bad okay." Danny explained. "I lost everything I loved so when I fussed with Vlad I didn't have the emotional strength to fight off his influence."

"You lost everyone?" Dani asked. "Even me?"

"No." Danny told her. "After I lost everyone I moved in with Vlad." He explained. "He got the son he wanted so-"

"I was never created." Dani realized.

Danny nodded. "Maybe if you had been I would have turned out differently." He said.

"So what is he doing here now?" Valerie asked.

"I'm not sure." Danny said. "Clockwork intervened to make sure that future would never happen and locked him away in his tower. But lately I've been having dreams about him escaping and-"

"He's come to finish what he started!" Jazz exclaimed. "Don't worry Danny he won't get you!" She assured him going into her usual protective mode.

"No Jazz I don't think he's evil anymore." Danny said.

"What do you mean not evil?" Tucker asked.

"Danny he tried to kill us." Sam told him.

"I know but in my dream he changes, you guys never died, he never went full ghost. And when he escapes to the future, he finds a greater evil and agrees to help Clockwork save everyone-" Danny went on, but Jazz stops him.

"But Danny those are just dreams." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Aren't they?"

"I thought so too, but Clockwork said our minds were connected, that's why Dan was changing." Danny explained.

"Well can't we just ask this Clockwork?" Dani asked.

"I will." Danny said stepping into the portal. "You guys go insure everyone that everything is okay."

"Danny Please be careful." Sam advised.

Danny nodded and soon he and the portal disappeared.

His friends could only hope he'd be okay.

* * *

 **(Back with Clockwork, 3 week after the Original Episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

Clockwork turned from the future rift as Dan appeared behind him.

"What do I do with this mutt?" Dan growled as he threw Wulf at his feet.

"We send him back." Clockwork said simply and rips off his time Medallion, seconds later Wulf disappears.

"Seriously?" Dan hissed. "He should pay for nearly killing me!"

"Hold your tongue Daniel." Clockwork advised. "Remember you are not a blood thirsty brute anymore. You have a family to protect, people who need you to keep a leveled head."

His words seemed to calm Dan down, or at least help him refocus his mind, because the ex-villain takes a deep breath, and let it out; forcing himself to calm down.

"Good now go to him the time is upon us." Clockwork advised.

"Now?" Dan asked.

"Yes we have done all we can here, we must skip forward in time a bit in order to finish our work." Clockwork explained.

Dan nodded and created a new portal, he knew where to go. He needed to start guarding the Ghost King, and make everyone aware of the new Knight who was guarding the king. Of course they could not mention this out loud for they both knew Lady Time could be watching.

"I will block her now go." Clockwork assured him.

Dan nodded once more and then he was gone.

"See you soon Daniel." Clockwork said, and then with a wave of his staff he said. "Time Forward."

Suddenly everything sped up around him, as time skipped forward around him, finally he stopped on the time and date that Lady Time attacked Danny in the future.

"Time In." Clockwork declared.

"Clockwork?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Daniel." He stated simply and turned.

Danny was in his human form, his face mirroring concern, and suspicion. He would have shown up in ghost form, but he wasn't sure if the Observants knew what was going on, and the last time they were involved they ordered Clockwork to kill him. Seeing him like this now might encourage them to continue on their hunt to eliminate him.

"I have been expecting you for some time." Clockwork said breaking him from his thoughts. "Is there something you need?"

He wanted to ask so many questions, he wanted to shake the ghost like a rag doll and order him to tell him everything. But Danny knew he wouldn't, Clockwork had done the same thing last time, he made Danny think he was out to kill him, but all the while he was manipulating the situation for the better and leaving Danny in the dark.

He would do the same thing this time, Danny was sure of it so instead he asked a different question. "Tell me the original history of Dark Dan." He ordered.

Clockwork nodded, of course he expected this question. Daniel hopes the story will help him decided if Dan can truly be trusted. "Very well, but I warn you it's a long one." He mused.

"I've got time." Danny assured him.

Clockwork nodded, and soon he began the tale of Dark Dan…

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And of course this is chapter leads to the last chapter of book 1 Chapter 18: Something Isn't Right Here. The next chapter will be a continuation of that chapter, and then we will final be caught up from book one!

Thank you all for reading and I hope to hear from you in your reviews.

The next Chapter will be up soon.


	12. Go Back, Then Go Forward

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Just a friendly note. The Alternate Future Rift in this chapter is a portable rift that allows Clockwork to send people to alternate futures. The Past Clockwork uses it to send Dan ten years into the future because the current Clockwork can no longer do so. It is important to point this out because Dan is not going to an Alternate future, but the same future he was in at the beginning of the story.

This is not a mistake, Clockwork uses the Alternate Future Rift as way of symbolizing that this future is no longer the current future, hinting that Dan does alter time as intended, but whether or not the new future is any better than the old one is yet to be seen.

Just thought I should clarify that.

Also remember this is a continuation of the last chapter of book 1. So the beginning of this will sound similar.

As always I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Go Back, Then Go Forward**

 **(Back With Clockwork…)**

He showed him everything…

Everything that transpired that day one year ago, the CAT, and what would have happened if he had not altered time. He also showed him what happened when he did, everything he needed to know was shown to him…well almost everything.

"Is that everything?" Danny asked as the time rifts returned to static.

"Yes Daniel." Clockwork said. "I have shown you everything that has happened. Everything that took place on that day."

"And you are sure my dark self is still locked away?" The boy went on.

It was a question that would not be answered, Danny knew this, and clockwork knew that he knew this. Of course he could tell Daniel the truth, but Danny needed to learn to live without him. Ever since the day of the CAT the ghost boy would come to him for answers that he could not find on his own, but now it would appear the chances of him making it out of this was slim to none.

And if Danny didn't learn to think for himself then he could soon be sharing his fate.

The Time ghost shook his head the boy before him had changed much since this quest of a new future had begun, and he would change even more in the days to come. However, the time ghost could not ignore the sleepy baggy eyes, Daniel hadn't been sleeping well (that much was obvious): the boy felt so alone in this.

' _Perhaps I have been too stern.'_ Clockwork thinks as concern fills him. _'I should be honest about Dan.'_ He decides. And he would be, but only if Danny was honest with him. _'He needs to know he can still count on me, I just want him to not depend on me entirely.'_ However, if he chooses to leave Clockwork in the dark, then clockwork would do the same in return. Not out of spite, but out of respect, if Daniel wanted to figure this out on his own then so be it.

"Daniel why did you ask me to show you this?" He asked.

Danny bit his lip as if he was contemplating on whether or not to answer, finally he seems to shake it off. "It's nothing." He said as he began to make his leave. "I just keep having these weird dreams about...him and the world ending."

Clockwork suppressed a frustrated sigh, of course the boy would keep him out of it, and perhaps it was for the best. Danny had a bright future ahead of him, one that would cause him to make decisions that would make these current ones seem dwarf in compression.

"I'm sure it is nothing." Clockwork assured him as he watched him go, but his face does not reflect his words.

"Yeah you're probably right." Danny agreed, but his tone does not sound convinced.

Clockwork watched him go, as silence wraps around him once more.

It does not last long.

"You are a terrible liar." A dark voice muses from behind him.

Clockwork turns to see a dark shadow before him. "So are you." He said.

Dan steps forward, he is in his human form as well sporting a black shirt, and jeans with his long black hair in a ponytail. "It's happening a lot sooner than I thought." He said as he stroked his black goatee in deep thought.

Clockwork nodded. "It won't be long now." He agreed turning to the future rift. It's nothing but static now, and will be for now on.

"Why is this happening?" Dan said. "I thought me changing was supposed to make the world better."

"I told the observers this would happen." Clockwork sighed. "Weather I killed you, or simply changed your mind about cheating. If Fate truly wants the world to go to waste then someone else would take your place."

"I know that, but I thought we handled this. We were supposed to have more time!" Dan shouted. It's like someone it purposely contradicting our efforts, but who?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Clockwork said.

"How do you not know?" Dan yelled, his eyes going red. "You are the father of time!"

"Yes, but not for much longer." Clockwork sighed, and gestured to his rifts.

Dan's eyes widen usually the rifts are projecting images of the past, future, and present. However now they only showed static, like a TV with bad reception. "Clockwork what is going on?" He asked.

"I can only see times design for as long as I am alive." Clockwork explained. "I could see ten years into the future a year ago because I was supposed to still be alive then."

"But now you're not!" Dan said stunned.

"No I am not!" Clockwork said bluntly. "However, since time is still playing forward for us I can assume I was replaced."

So his suspicions were correct, the ghost king had replaced him. _'Does Clockwork know this?'_ Dan wondered. _'No wait of course he know, there is no other explanation. The real question is does he want me to know? Or is he going to play dumb with me too?'_ He supposed the only way he'd know was to ask a stupid question.

So he did.

"But by who?" Dan asked.

"I am as in the dark as much as you are." Clockwork told him.

Anger bubbled to the surface _. 'Of course he's going to play dumb, he always plays dumb forcing me to figure things out for myself! Why do I even bother!?' "_ How am I supposed to fix this if you can't give me anything to go on?" Dan hissed, his forked tongue sticking out with disgust!

"I guess you'll just have to save the world the old fashion way." Clockwork mused. "You do remember how to save the world don't you?"

 _'Humor, he thinks he can use it to lighten the mood, well he's wrong.'_ Dan decided. _'He wants to play dumb then I'll play bitter and see how he likes it.'_ He knows he's acting childish, but the dumb time wizard was asking for it. "Very funny you useless time wizard." Dan said. "But I'm not going to justify that gag with an answer."

Clockwork watched as Dan turned into his ghost form. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." Dan mused.

"I can only send you backwards." Clockwork said.

"Yes, but your past self should still be able to send me forward." Dark Dan argued. "Correct?"

"In theory yes." Clockwork agreed. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

Dan grimaced. He knew what he was about to do was risky, and could ultimately get him killed, but this was the final step to the plan. His past and present self could do nothing to help them now, but his future self could. However getting there was proving to be harder then he thought. "How much time do you have?"

"10 years and three days." Clockwork answered robotically.

"I will be back before then." Dan promised as he put a time medallion around his neck, before diving into the past rift.

Clockwork sighed, "No…." he whispered. "No you won't!"

* * *

 **(Following Dan…)**

 **(1 year and three months into the past)**

Dan sped through the ghost zone as fast as he could, choosing an ideal place to make his own portal.

He had to time this just right…

If he screwed this up he could not ask Clockwork for help, and if he was honest with himself he'd have to admit knowing this scared him.

 _'Stay focus.'_ He warned himself. _'Just take it one step at a time, Step 1, find Clockwork.'_ He nodded at the thought, it shouldn't be too hard. If he remembered correctly his younger-self should be beating him up right now, which means Clockwork should appear at the Nasty Burger at any time.

Dan stops and forms a portal, if his calculations are correct he should appear right behind the Nasty Burger. Which is key, after all he didn't want his younger-self to mistaken him for his old evil self.

That would be bad.

Taking one last deep breath the ex-villain stepped through the portal and to his relief his calculations are flawless. He finds himself in the back alley of the Nasty Burger and pears out just in time to see himself get sucked up into the Fenton Thermos.

"Time's up!" his younger-self declared.

Dark Dan allows himself to be sucked in since he's too weak to escape, besides it doesn't matter anyways "and you're too late to save them!" He yells.

Danny caps the thermos then looks over his shoulder. "Oh no."

Dan can see it too.

The heat indicator is now all the way over in the red. The glass over it cracks then shatters. The cracking, leaking tanks hiss with steam. Dan feels the urge to stop it, to save them as his old past threatens to destroy his resolve. He manages to stop himself however, reminding himself that this is not his old past, but his new one.

Past Danny runs toward the Nasty Burger, trying to go ghost, but the ring of light fizzles out, he can't change! "I can't go ghost!" He screams then trips on a rock and falls flat on his front "No!"

He and his loved ones stare at each other for an instant, and then the Nasty Burger blows up. The shockwave sends Danny flying with the dust and rubble; then everything freezes. A clock hand traces out a blueish white circle, which resolves into a child Clockwork. Smiling, the ghost flies up to place a medallion around Past Dan's neck, it is in this moment that Dan decides to reveal himself.

"Wait!" he declares as he steps out of the alley.

Clockwork turns and smiles knowingly. "Awe Daniel." he checks his watch. "You're early, perfect."

"Yeah, yeah and me being early is going to make a huge different." Dan scoffed.

"More than you know." Clockwork assured him. "Now are you ready to finish what we started."

Dan nodded. "Yes."

"Very well." Clockwork states and waves his staff allowing an alternate time rift to appear. "This alternate time rift will send you to the future that you seek, but once you are there I cannot bring you back, you will be stuck in that time stream forever."

This threw Dan at a curve,"But I have to go back." He declared. "I have to protect my younger-self, I have to protect you."

Clockwork shook his head. "Your younger-self is ready now, he has a full grip on his new abilities. As for me I will still be alive when you get there."

"Yeah for three days!" Dan snapped. "How am I supposed to protect you, and save the future all in three days?"

"Simple, you don't." Clockwork answered.

"But the Ghost Zone needs you." Dan snapped. "I need you!" he admits despite himself.

Clockwork shakes his head. "Daniel a lot will happen in these three days, and I will need you to focus on what is important."

"You are important!" Dan argued.

"Securing the future is more important." Clockwork corrected him.

Dan balls up his fist in pure rage. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Why can't you just let me-"

"Daniel you will already be their when I die." Clockwork told him. "You will watch as the Ghost King Ends me, and in order to stay in his favor you must let him."

"No…" Dan said. "I can't…I won't."

Clockwork laughed. "Grown attached have we?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Dan snapped. "You're going to die, no worse you're already dead, no instead you're going to be erased from the afterlife. There is nothing after that!"

"I know." Clockwork said simply. "I have made peace with this fate since the moment I saw your face. Since the day we first met I knew my own demise."

"I can't just watch you die." Dan rasped.

"Listen Daniel no matter how much you want to you cannot save us both. It's either me or them." Clockwork told him.

Dan wanted to grab the stupid wizard and shake some sense into him, but he suppressed the feeling, it was obvious that he had made up his mind, and if he truly cared he would respect his wishes. "Fine I will leave you to your fate." He said bitterly, and went to leave.

Clockwork's next words stopped him however. "Be careful Daniel, I won't be there to save you." He warned.

Dan gives him a reassuring nod, sure most of the time he would use comments like that as a reason to lash out at the Time wizard before him. However, Dan had come to understand the truth, Clockwork wasn't scowling him about a future failure; he was showing genuine concern. Out of all his years as the Time ghost he had spent his time alone in that tower, until Dan came, and as rocky as their relationship was in the beginning the two had grown a strong friendship.

"I'll miss you." Dan admitted.

Clockwork smiled. "Please this old time wizard? You won't give me a second thought." he joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean it." Dan said. "I am who I am today, because you decided to care."

Clockwork nodded. "We'll you have your friend Valerie to thank for that." he told him. "Now go, we only have one shot at getting this right."

Dan nodded. "I won't let you down." He promised before diving into the Alternate rift.

Clockwork smiled. "I know you won't." he said as he turned back to the younger Danny before him. "But then again I know everything..."

* * *

 **(Still Following Dan…)**

 **[10 years into the future: 3 days before the Ghost King wakes up.]**

This was it,

He was truly on his own now.

True Clockwork would still be alive for three days, but the closer his death became the less powerful he would be. This was the curse of being the Time Ghost, the moment he vanishes, is the moment his destine replacement would die in the human realm. That individual would slowly gain his powers as Clockwork lost them forever.

So as much as Dan wanted to see him he was better off staying away, besides he was no longer Dan now, and he wouldn't be for some time. Without another thought he shifted his form to that of the Phantom Knight, at the moment a duplicate of this form was standing by the Ghost King side and had been since he rejoined Clockwork in the tower before going back to the past.

That would mean his duplicate had been pretending to be the Phantom Knight for ten years now, and while it felt like seconds to him Dan knew his duplicate had felt every second of those ten years. The strain of withstanding two forms for so long was a painful one, but it was necessary.

A lot would happen in these three days and Dan would most likely be in two places at once off and on, so this had been good practice for him. He would reunite with his duplicate to rest, and then he would separate again and begin his work; there was much to do after all.

So much to do.

He entered the Ghost king's castle to see that everything was in order. "Good." he rasped, he was starting to feel the strain. And as if on cue the duplicate Phantom Knight appeared.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

Dan scoffed. "Get over here." he ordered, and the duplicate obeyed. Dan sighed in relief as they united, feeling better already.

"Alight." He said to himself gaining his baring. "Let's get to work..."

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	13. Tying Up Lose Ends

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Alright everyone this is the last chapter that will take place with the younger Danny. Meaning every Chapter for the rest of this book, and the entirety of the last book will happen 10 years in the future with Danny all grown up.

So this chapter is going to wrap up any lose ends that the story has from the present day.

With that said let's get started.

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **Tying Up Lose Ends**

 **(Back With Danny…)**

 **[Present Day…]**

He should have known he wouldn't get anywhere with Clockwork.

That stupid time wizard was always speaking in riddles!

He also should have known not to leave without first addressing the public.

Danny winced as he found an angry mob surrounding their home.

"No More Ghost! No More Ghost! No More Ghost!" They all exclaimed, as Tucker stood in front of them, trying to calm them down.

"Everyone please." He said. "Once Danny is here we will have our press conference!" He assured them.

Danny sighed, it was probably best that he did not keep them waiting. So without another moment of hesitation he floated down to stand beside Tucker.

This of course only encouraged the crowd to be louder. "No More Ghost! No More Ghost! No More Ghost!"

"Everyone please!" Danny exclaimed grabbing the microphone from Tucker. "I know this is hard, but the Ghost Portal is not the problem." He assured them.

"What?" A man said. "Of course it is! How else would the ghost get out?"

"Like this." Danny said making a portal of his own. "This is a portal to the Ghost Zone, a few other ghost have the same ability. They can make portals into our world whenever they want."

"Then how can we keep them out!" A woman shouted.

"We can make our own ghost shield!" Valerie suggested as she came from inside Danny's house. "We can make one big enough to go around the whole city!"

"Won't that take time?" Dash asked.

"Yes it will take nearly a decade to finish." Jack answered as the rest of Danny's friends and family came out of the house.

"But once completed we can use it to shield the city, during a ghost attack." Maddie explained. "Once the shield is up any ghost left inside will feel unimaginable pain, demobilizing them. Once that happens we can throw them back into the ghost zone using our portal.

"And none of the ghost can get through the shields?" Star asked.

Danny bit his lip, as his friends and family looked to him. He knew what they wanted, they wanted him to decide how much they told them. He wanted to tell the towns folk everything, but he also knew that there were somethings they would not accept, like a ghost that could control time. No, it was best to leave them in the dark, it spared them more than it would hurt them.

At least he hoped so.

"No." Danny Said. "Only I have the power to break a ghost shield, and I assure you that is something I would never do."

The crowd seemed to calm down now.

"But what do we do in the mean time?" Mr. Lancer asked. "This shield will take almost 10 years to make."

Everyone looked to Danny hopefully.

Danny took a deep breath, he wasn't really a public speaker before his secret got out, and even after a year he still got weak in the knees when he did. These people, along with the whole world was expecting him to solve all of their problems. And all he could do was make promises he couldn't hope to keep.

He thought back to his dreams, to the horrors he knew were to come, how many times had he lied to them? How many times had he told these innocent people that it would be okay? How many would lose their own lives? Or someone close to them in the years to come?

Could he really stand here and tell them everything was going to be okay, when he couldn't even convince himself of the fact?

"In the meantime all you need to do is go about your lives." He assured them. "Will the ghost come back?" He asked, and then answered. "Yes, they will. Evil will always challenge the good. Will they win? Maybe, but I promise you this; If there is to come a day that I lose, that I and the DP team cannot win this it doesn't mean all is lost. Good will always rise again, sure the fire of evil may rage, but good will always rise from the ashes. Life will go on, as it always does."

"Danny…" Sam whispered, she couldn't explain it, but Danny spoke as if he knew exactly what to expect. Like he knew what was going to happen. Had Clockwork warned him of some dark future? She was beginning to think so, and she wasn't the only one.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you." Danny went on, "As long as I am still standing I will fight for you."

"We all will!" Jack added. "But that may not always be enough, that's why Maddie and I are opening our own Ghost Hunting School. Where anyone, of any age can learn how to defend themselves in the unfortunate chance that you are alone with a ghost."

"We'll also have drills and evacuation practices." Tucker cut in.

"And every family will have the choice to be equipped with ecto-weaponry." Valerie added.

Danny nodded. "If we do this, if we work together than we can stop the ghost that find their own way in. Meanwhile Fenton works will start keeping up a constant ghost shield around it. This way if a ghost does manage to get out of our portal they will not get far."

"Any Questions?" Danni asked.

"Yes." Mr. Lancer said. "Do you really think this will make a difference?"

Danielle looked to Danny wondering if she should answer this question.

Danny nodded, it was time for her to learn to step on her own two feet, to speak for herself, after all one day he might not be there to do it for her.

Danni nodded and answered. "I Know I am new to this, but Ghost have been around since we have, and they will be here long after we are gone." She told them. "Neither of our worlds can live without the other, the dead balance the number of the living. We live like Yin and Yang, two sides of one coin, together and yet we are worlds apart. What I mean is we can't get rid of them, or destroy them, we can only learn to cope. There are Evil people all over the world, some just as human as you are. We've learned to handle them, and this is no different. We can do this, but only if we work together."

The towns people seemed to nod their agreements, some even clapped, applauding her words.

Danny gave her shoulder a firm squeeze. "Well said." He told her.

"Thanks." Danni said.

"There you have it folks." Tucker said. "As always our heroes have a plan, and are already putting it in motion now please go on about your day, we will give updates as time progresses."

The town's people disbursed than, allowing them all to catch their breaths.

"So ghost defense classes?" Danny asked.

"Your father and I have been discussing it for a while." Maddie admitted. "Danny all this constant Ghost fighting is wearing you down, and we'll need to be able to protect ourselves if you're overwhelmed."

Danny nodded that made since, besides if he really did end up dying like in his dreams, then everyone would know how to manage without him.

"Danny?" Sam asked grabbing his hand. "Can we talk?"

Danny nodded. "Sure Sam." He said allowing her to pull him away from the others. "What's up?"

"Danny did Clockwork say something to you?" Sam asked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It's just the way you answered Mr. Lancer's Question, it's like you know somethings gonna happen." Sam said. "What did Clockwork say?"

"Nothing." Danny said, which wasn't a lie. "Dan is still locked away, Jazz was right, my dreams were just dreams."

Sam seemed to nod at this, but her face showed that she was anything, but convinced. "Just promise me we'll be okay." She said. Yes, she could feel that he was keeping something from her, but at the same time she knew he had his reasons.

"I promise." Danny said cradling her face in his hands. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

 _'To me.'_ Sam repeated that last part to herself, it tasted sour in her mouth, like a bad omen. _'So I was right, he is keeping something from me.'_ She fought the urge to argue, after all when they did it only made it worse.

Of course Danny could read her like an open book. "Just believe my lies for today." He told her.

Sam forced a smile. "Fine but only for today."

Danny nodded, and kissed her lips, and held her close.

These days were numbered after all, yes they could both feel it.

The future was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better….

* * *

 **(Back with Phantom Knight….)**

 **[10 years and 9 months into the future]**

That time witch was up to something he was sure of it, but catching her in the act had proven hard than he thought.

The Phantom Knight watched as she paced back and forth, thinking to herself. Her Wulf had failed her, and no doubt the Ghost King would be here any second to relieve the world of her existence.

"There must be a way." She thought out loud, "Something I can use, a chess piece that he hasn't thought to keep track of."

"Why not just admit defeat?" The Phantom Knight spat at her. "At least you'll die with some dignity, unlike the last ones."

"The last ones." Lady Time repeated, her eyes widening. "That's it!"

"What is it?" The Phantom Knight asked.

"If I changed time to have me succeed Clockwork imminently after he died, I will have been here from the beginning I'll have nine months of spare time." She reasoned out loud.

"Won't do you much good." The Phantom Knight warned. "Once you give him no results he will eliminate you just like the first one who took Clockwork's place."

"Not if I ensure my position." Lady Time mused. "Think about it, you're still around because you got rid of them." She didn't need to specify who "them" was, for they both knew. "If I were to do something as great, to show him my loyalty my position as the Time Master of the future would be set in stone."

The Phantom Knight looked thoughtful, as if he was thinking her plan over carefully. It was strange Lady Time could tell he did not care for her, hated her even, but still here he was, listening to plans, poking holes in them. Sometimes she felt like he did this to get her killed, to prove to the Ghost King just how ineffective she was. However, now she could see that perhaps she was wrong.

He was poking holes to prove to her that her plans could be better, and that if she would just listen to him she might have a fighting chance. After all, he was right, he had been around longer than her.

"This could work." The Phantom Knight admitted. "But it won't matter if you don't chose the perfect chess piece, and the perfect move to match it."

Lady Time nodded, for once they seemed to be on the same page. "Oh I know exactly what to do." She said. "There is no doubt in my mind that Clockwork manipulated time to make you the new Knight of the Ghost King's castle." She told him. "Why? I am not sure, perhaps he hoped to buy himself and the ghost boy some time, after all the Ghost King does wake up three days later than he would have if Fright Knight was still here."

"So that's it you make yourself the reason why the Ghost King has risen from Forever Sleep?" The Phantom Knight asked. "You think that will ensure your place."

"Yes." Lady Time said. "The rules of that sarcophagus are plain and simple, Fight Night was the only Ghost that could open it."

"But he never did." The Phantom Knight said. "He hated bowing to the master, and enjoyed being in charge as he slept."

Lady Time nodded, this was true, and everyone knew how disloyal that knight could be. "Not that you did any better." She snapped.

"I tried to open it." The Phantom Knight assured her. "But even though I defeated him, it would appear the rules set by the Council were still in place. Only he could open it."

"But is that really true?" Lady Time asked. "Think about it sure no other ghost can open it, the council made it that way, however they did not make any rules that would prevent form Halfas from opening it, which explains how he got out in the first time."

"None of the Halfas will willingly open that coffin." The Phantom Knight warned her.

"True." She agreed. "But who's to say they have to be Halfas, perhaps they can only open the coffin because they are not fully ghost."

"If this were true then any normal human being could open it." The Phantom Knight said thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Lady Time said. "Think about it, what are the odds a human would be in the Ghost Zone in the first place, and just so happen to find him, and open up the sarcophagus?" It was a strong theory, still Lady Time expected him to shut her down, to point out the holes in her plan as he had done times before, but not this time. No, this time she was in for a shock.

"This could work." He tells her again. "In fact I know it works." He says remembering now who opened the Sarcophagus in the first place. "I also know the perfect chess piece for the job."

"Oh?" Lady Time asked, she was stunned. The Phantom Knight never helped her before so why now.

"I know what you're thinking." The Phantom Knight mused. "Why is he helping me?"

Lady Time merely nodded.

"Look I hate you." The Phantom Knight admitted. "And you obviously hate me, that much is clear, but we both have the same Master, and we both have the same job, and if we don't get some results soon we're both going to pay for it."

"So you're saying why not save ourselves the trouble, and work together?" Lady Time cut in.

"Exactly." The Phantom Knight agreed. "Besides I always wanted to see how I would fair in a game of time meddling." He admitted. "And if he did in fact manipulate me into this position for his favor, than this is my chance to get even."

"Very well." Lady Time said. "Who did you have in mind…?"

* * *

 **(9 months before: Amity Park Prison)**

 **[Minutes before the Ghost King Wakes up.]**

He had not been expecting this, no if anything he had expected to rot here forever. And yet all of that changed 3 months ago with a single letter. At first he thought he had received it by mistake, after all who would write to him?

Sure he was rich, and sure he was still able to touch his billions of dollars, but he was a known tyrant who vowed to destroy them all, even the worst of ghosts and humans alike would not want to meddle with him.

Or so he thought.

Her name was LT, and she wrote him many letters in the brief 3 months that they knew each other, letters that explained the key to his freedom.

He had been planning this day for years…

For 10 long years he had played out several different situations in his mind that would lead to his sovereignty, but none of them held a candle to this one.

Vlad Masters walked down the cell block of the prison with a proud smile on his face, for today he would taste his liberty. After a decade of living behind bars He would get out of this hole of criminals and rise to his former glory.

How?

Simple, Daniel may have taken away his powers, but he knew of one way to get them back, LT had provided him with all the answers he would need, all that was left was a means of escape, and a way into the Ghost Zone, and he had both!

"Stop your grinning scum." A guard to his left snapped, poking him in the stomach with his big stick.

The mallet caused him to lose his breath, but only momentarily, the years of abuse had trained him well. What had once winded him, now barley left a bruise, true he wasn't a ghost anymore, but that didn't mean he was easy prey.

"You're never getting out of here!" the guard to his right added.

Vlad ignored the two baboons, and focused on the sound his chains made while he walked. He was covered in chains, like a slave his feet and hands where bounded together, barely giving him the room to walk, but he did not care. This bondage was temporary, for his friend would soon be here with the key to his victory.

"Sorry gentlemen I'm just over joyed to finally have a visitor after all this time." Vlad reasoned.

"What I don't understand is why someone would want to visit you!" The officer on the left spat.

"Yes but I guess even a tyrant like you' got to have someone who cares." The officer on the right added. "Who is it an ex-wife or girlfriend maybe?"

"Oh no she's just a friend I made while in prison." Vlad answered. "She wrote me a letter as my pen pal, just a random coincidence." He assured them. "And now we finally get to meet."

"Lucky you." The officer on the left said as he opened the locked door at the end of the hall, it was the door that opened to the visiting area, and in Vlad's case; freedom.

The officer lead him through the door and into the visiting area, several empty tables greeted them, all but one in the dead center of the room which sat a visitor, his visitor!

They stopped right beside the occupied table, where a woman in a dark purple roble sat. She had long blond hair, which was slowly changing into a shade of blue as they approached but the officers did not seem to notice.

"Hello Vlad." The woman said.

"Awe yes, LT how are you this morning?" Vlad asked as he sat down.

"Not so well." The woman known as LT admitted. "I hate this time period, too much of them running amuck." She said.

"Yes they are like a plague really." Vlad stated. "However the future your older self speaks of sounds like my kind of place." He admitted.

"Yes, I like it there much better." LT admitted.

"Excuse me, but may I ask something?" The officer on the right asked.

"Yes?" LT stated, her skin was now changing blue as well.

"What does LT stand for exactly?" He asked.

LT smiled wickedly, as her skin finished changing color, and a familiar looking staff appeared in her hands. "Lady Time." She answered. "And your Time is up!" She declared causing time to pause around them.

Vlad pulled out a time Medallion, which he had been wearing under his shirt. "About time, I thought you'd never come." He said.

"Sorry." Lady Time said as she made his chains intangible, allowing him to slip out of them. "My older-self told me I wouldn't have Clockwork's powers until minutes before he was to be destroyed.

"You will die soon." Vlad informed the girl, she was fairly young, perhaps the age Daniel was the last time he saw him.

Lady Time nodded. "But I have just enough time to send you where you need to go."

"And you are sure the Ghost King will grant me back my powers?" Vlad asked.

"Of course." Lady Time told him, "He will be indebted to you."

 _'And then I can stab him in the back the moment he lets his guard down.'_ Vlad thought, _'And then I will be the Ghost King!'_

"Are you ready?" Lady Time asked as she created a Time rift to the present day Ghost Zone, Just outside the Castle.

Vlad nodded.

"Then go." Lady Time insisted. "But be careful that Knight will kill you if he sees you."

"Oh don't worry I think I can handle some knight." He assured her, as he went to sept through. "See you soon." He tells her before disappearing.

The young Lady Time snickered as her features continued to change, her blue hair now a ghostly white, soon her physical body would die, and her ghostly form would rise from it. "And by then you will already be dead my little chess piece." She laughed at the thought. "But unlike me you will not be coming back."

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	14. The Time Has Come!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys remember for now on we are in the future for the rest of the series!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Time Has Come!**

 **(10 years after Dan's release)**

 **[Hours before King Dark's awakening…]**

He had waited for this day as if it was any other day, in a calm, easy manner that screamed the opposite of what he should be feeling.

For you see today was the day that Clockwork would cease to exist.

"I don't like this." Melk admitted. "She is about to ruin everything!"

Clockwork shook his head. "So what? She get nine months of spare time, it will do her no good in the end." He assured them.

"How can you be so sure?" Klem challenged.

"Nothing she does in the future can alter the past." He assured them. "She is buying herself more time, she is stalling her own demise…her fate is sealed."

"And what fate is that?" Melk dared to ask.

"Death." Clockwork said simply not even flinching.

"It's not too late." Klem assured him. "Please let us help you."

"Help me?" Clockwork asked.

"We can tell you how to see past today." Klem went on. "We told you there was a way, but we never told you how."

"No need." Clockwork mused. "I have faith in my student." He actually broke into a smile. "Besides being in the dark after knowing the future for so long is rather peaceful."

"He's completely lost it." Melk whispered.

"Let him be." Klem advised. "We must warn the ghost boy of the danger to come."

"I will warn him." Clockwork cut in.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Melk asked.

Clockwork nodded, "One last dream should do it, but I might need a little help." He admitted offering his hand to Melk.

Melk took it without hesitation as Klem took his, the rest of the council joined hands as well chanting quietly.

Clockwork felt the borrowed power flow through him, this was it. His last act as the time ghost, and yet he felt no fear, no sorrow…only peace. "Daniel." He whispered. "This is Clockwork…"

* * *

 **(Back With Danny…)**

 **[Who is now all grown up, married, and has kids!]**

It was weird…

He was pretty sure he was dreaming, yet he had a strange feeling this was more than a dream. Then again he couldn't remember the last time his dreams had been just dreams.

Danny stopped as he took in his surroundings, he was at Pariah's Keep, Pariah Dark's Castle. To his right was Clockwork, and to his left was Vlad in his Ghost form, and in front of them, Pariah Dark himself!

His first thought was why in the heck was Vlad out of jail! Which was silly now that he thought of it. After all it was pretty obvious that he had managed to make some kind of deal with Pariah Dark which would explain the return of his powers.

"Daniel." A familiar voice whispered. "This is Clockwork…"

Danny looked to the ghost beside him, but Clockwork was not speaking.

"Focus Daniel." Clockwork's voice continued. "You must pay close attention, I can only show you this future once."

' _He's showing me the future.'_ He repeated to himself. He tried to speak, tried to ask when this future was to happen, but he found that he could not even open his mouth.

"This is a vison Daniel." Clockwork's voice said, "You cannot alter it, you must do exactly as you see it, say one extra word, and this is over."

Danny gave a mental nod, finding he could not move either, it was then that he realized how beaten he was, blood dripped from his nose and lip and several bones in his body including his ribs felt bruised perhaps even broken.

"You have fought my Knight well boy." The King said. "But something has change about you." He said looking thoughtful.

"He stole my powers for himself." Vlad cut in. "took the easy way out."

"You deserved it you crazed fruitloop!" Danny found the words slipping out of his mouth with ease, even though it was done without his say. He felt like a puppet, and in a way he guess he was one.

"Well now you will get what you deserve." Vlad shot back.

"Silence!" The King snapped.

And to Danny's surprised Vlad obeyed.

"So you absorbed his ghost half?" The King asked him.

Danny could only manage a nod this time, the pain was becoming too great, and it was then that he realized the ghost chains that held him down, digging into his flesh. They were adding to the pain, causing his vison to blur.

"Ignore the pain Daniel." Clockwork advised.

' _It Hurts.'_ He screamed mentally.

"I know trust me this memory is just as painful for me to endure."

It was then that Danny noticed the time ghost beside him had similar chains restraining him as well.

"It would be such a shame to see such power go to waste." Pariah Dark said, cutting through his thoughts like a whip. "Denounce your ties with the humans and join me. I could use a soldier of your caliber."

"No!" Danny answered without a doubt of hesitation. "I'd rather die than serve you."

Pariah Dark shook his head. "What have they ever done for you?" He asked, touching his head with a large hand.

Danny gasped as he felt Pariah Dark enter his mind, probing it searching his own memories. His childhood, his struggles as the ghost boy, his neighbors, even his family screaming for his demise. All of his hardships, flashed before his eyes, and for a moment he's almost tempted to give in.

And then…

"What have they ever done to deserve your selfless sacrifice?" Pariah Dark stops as visions of the good things in Danny's life flashed before them both, the whole town knew his secret, praised his triumph over the Disasteroid, his family accepted him. He even had a half ghost sister, a wife, and…

No, the kids! DJ and Lilith flashed before his eyes, and Pariah Dark pulled away in disgust.

"Hybrids?" he spat. "Revolting."

Pride rose into Danny's chest. "Leave my family out of this." He growled.

"It would appear things are even worse than I thought." Pariah Dark said. "It's about time I restore order to both our worlds."

"No!" Danny yelled, pulling at his restraints, he had no idea where the extra strength was coming from, but he was grateful for it.

"Knight relieve us of them both." Pariah Dark, stepping aside.

Danny stopped struggling as the Phantom Knight came into view, and his eyes widen. _'But that's-'_ his thoughts began.

"Daniel do not fight him." Clockwork ordered.

' _But he's stabbing us in the back!'_ Danny thought as he struggles some more.

"Daniel trust me." Clockwork pleaded. "Do not fight him."

' _Trust you? Trust you!? When have you ever given me a reason to trust you? You kept me in the dark about all of this, and now you expect me to just trust you!'_

"I gave you a second chance." Clockwork reminded him. "It's your turn to give me one. Now Trust Me!"

The Phantom Knight raised his sword, ready to strike.

"Good bye Daniel." Vlad sneered.

The Phantom Knight tightens his grip slightly, it's a small gesture, one that was easy to miss, but Danny sees it. Hesitation…Dan is hesitating.

Danny stops struggling, this was not the brute he remembered Dark Dan never struggled to hurt him in the past. He smiled "I hope this comes back to bite you Vlad." He snapped.

"Awe spiteful to the end." Vlad mused. "I guess it was too much to hope you'd beg for mercy."

"It is you that will be begging." Danny vowed, and closed his eyes.

"Finish him!" Pariah Dark snapped.

This time The Phantom Knight did not hesitate, his sword cut clean into the hero, but instead of feeling pain he felt something else.

A familiar sensation, one he felt not so long ago.

A smile slipped on his face as understanding filled him, he opened his eyes to Clockwork standing before him; a dark void surrounded them.

"Now do you understand?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes." Danny answered.

"Then go now." Clockwork ordered.

"But what about you!" Danny answered, "Who will save you?"

"Don't worry." Clockwork smiled. "It's already taken care of, now go!"

* * *

 **(Back In Reality…)**

Danny bolted up in his sleep gasping for air.

"Danny?" Sam asked from beside him, his restless sleeping had no doubt woke her up…again. She wanted to snap at him, or at least complain about her lack of sleep, but honestly they were beyond it at this point.

"I have to go!" Danny told her, jumping out of the bed, and dressing at once.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked, picking up on his tone.

"It's Clockwork, the Ghost King has awoken." Danny tells her.

Sam bolts out of the bed at once, dialing a number on her phone as she struggles into her favorite jeans. "I'll Call Val and Tucker we need to get the shields up and running."

"Tell Tucker to raise the alarm, this is not a drill!" Danny's voice cracked slightly, he turns away from her trying to hide his uncertainty.

Sam picks up on it instantly. "Danny what are you not telling me."

Danny forces a smile, and changes to his ghost form, and moments later Dark Dan stands before her, only it's not really him, Danny just looks painfully like him.

He use to wince every time she looked at this form, but they were so over that by now.

"It's nothing." He assures her in that dark somewhat mischievous tone, that somehow still manage to rattle her bones, but in a good way.

"You're not fooling me Mr." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you implying that I'm lying?" he inquired.

"Oh I am, I'm also implying that you're doing a terrible job." Sam snapped.

"Nonsense." Danny lied. "I am an excellent liar." He wagered.

"Danny you're a terrible liar." Sam reminded him.

"Then believe my lies just this once." Danny insisted.

"Gee now where have I heard that before?" Sam teased, but allowed him to pull her into a kiss.

"I will be back." He promised. "And that is not a lie."

She believed him, of course she believed him, how could she not? "Just be careful."

"I will." He promised, kissing her again "Have everyone ready." He added before pulling away.

She nodded, and let him go. "Say goodbye to the twins…" She reminded him.

He needed no reminding, he never left without seeing them first.

Sam bit her lip, She couldn't place it, but she had feeling that today was the day. The day that she would lose him. It was a day she had been expecting, and was well prepared for.

Or so she thought. Sam cursed herself mentally as tears build up in the back of her eyes. She watched him open the door and step out.

"I love you Sam." He told her, and closed the door.

She collapsed to the floor the moment he was out of sight, the tears streaming down her face like a flood. She had hoped this day would never come, and as pointless as it seemed she held on to his promise, that he would return.

Even though deep down she feared he wouldn't.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Danny held on to the door knob as he heard her words. He wanted to open it back up, to throw his arms around her, to comfort her, but there simply wasn't any time.

He forces himself to let go, and start down the hall towards the twins' room.

His Parent's place was a lot bigger now, thanks to the several grants they had earned through their inventions, their ghost hunting school was also thriving. Not that it mattered, Danny did not stay because there was enough room…

He stayed because the ghost portal was here, that's why they all stayed home, him, Sam, Jazz and Dani they all needed to be here just in case something got out. Even Tucker, and Val lived close by.

It was just more convent this way.

Danny opened the door to see two twin beds, each one held his adorable children.

DJ was mumbling in his sleep to the tune of the Danny Phantom show, it was a popular cartoon about Danny's life as a ghost kid. Which was surprising accurate…for the most part.

There was even plush dolls based off the show, in fact Lilith clutched a Danny Phantom plushy in her arms as she slept soundly on her side of the room.

Danny walked up to DJ's bed first and kneeled beside him. "Be good for me champ." He whispered. "Take care of your mommy for me." He kissed his forehead then, before turning to his sister.

"You to Lil." He whispered, and kissed her as well.

He forced himself to his feet then, his legs feeling like led as he walked back out of the room. "I love you guys." He whispered, before closing the door.

"Danny?" Jazz asked as she came out of the door across the hall. "Who's crying?" she asked.

It was only then that Danny had realized Sam had gotten louder, his super hearing allowed him to make out the sounds she was making. She was on the phone with Valerie warning her about the ghost King, voicing her concerns. He shook his head, he had no time for this.

"The Ghost King is free, I must try to stop him." He told her.

"I'll come with you!" Danielle said, bursting out of her room, making it painfully obvious that she had been by her door eavesdropping. She was 22 now, and was in so many was different from himself. For example, her powers were so different from his own, true she could multiply, and had even formed ice powers of her own. However, she could not form her own ghost portal, or ecto-shelid. In fact she had barely any of Vlad's powers of course this could simply be because she still needed more training.

It had took Vlad 20 years to gain all the abilities he once possessed, and Danny was only able to learn them so quickly because he had absorbed that 20 years of experience along with Vlad's Ghost half. An advantage that Danielle simply did not have, so yes, it was possible that given another 10 years she would be just as strong as Danny.

Or stronger, who could say?

"No I need you to stay here." Danny told her as he made his way down to the lab.

Danielle raced after him. "But Danny!" She argued.

"Look Danielle I don't have time to argue with you right now!" He yelled. "I need you to stay here and protect the town please." He urged as they entered the lab.

Danielle wanted to argue, but she forced a nod, obviously he was pressed for time. _'I'll yell at him later.'_ She tells herself. _'For now I'll just follow him when he's not looking, he'll never know I'm there.'_

Danny nods, he can see her plan as if it is written on her face. An ectoblast forms in his hand, and he sighs. "I'm sorry Danielle." He tells her, and fires.

Danielle watches in horror as Danny's blast hit's the ghost portal, blowing it up into pieces, dust fills the lab, and no doubt the large bang of the blast has just woken up the whole house, maybe even the whole neighborhood!

"Danny!" Jazz's voice screams.

"Danny why?" Danielle asked, she had thankfully had still been on the stairs when he fired his blast, leaving her unscathed. She couldn't say the same thing about the lab though, it was nothing but caved in rubble now.

Dad was going to kill him, but Danny could worry about that later.

"Daniel!" His father's voice sounded as several alarms blazed around them.

"I can't have you following me." He said. "Ever!" he creates his own portal then, something Danielle has yet to learn.

"Danny sweet heart what happened!" Maddie runs down to Danielle's side, and gasped as she sees Danny standing in front of the rubble.

"Daniel what is the meaning of this." Jack yelled as he and the Jazz showed up, followed by Sam.

"This is the only way." He said. "The ghost King will blow this whole house up if he tried to get throw this portal; his power is too great."

"He's right." Jazz agreed. "The ghost shield will prevent him from entering, but if he fights to break though there's no telling what kind of damage he could cause."

"Daddy what's going on?" Lilith asked as she and her brother show up at the basement door.

"Cool did you blow something up?" DJ asked, trying to push past his mother so he can get a better look. "Can I see?"

"No." Danny told his son. "You two listen to your mother."

"Danny we can do this together." Danielle argued giving him a hopeful look.

"Not this time." He says.

Danielle looks almost defeated, he gives her a soft smile.

"I'll be back soon, okay." He promised, but his voice holds no ground, and it shouldn't for they all know the truth.

They can feel it deep inside them.

This was the end of Danny Phantom.

"Danny wait!" its Tucker's voice, but Danny does not wait for it instead he steps through the portal and it closes behind him.

Tucker, and Valerie burst into the room seconds later, but it's too late…

He's already gone.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	15. An Unexpected Bump in the Road

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys remember for now on we are in the future for the rest of the series!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: An Unexpected Bump in the Road**

 **(Back With Vlad)**

 **[Minutes before the Ghost King awakes…]**

He had been here only once before…

Of course last time he had done so to steal the king's jewels for himself, and now that he thought about it the plan hadn't really changed. No, he would still have the King's crown, and precious ring, he would just have to be sneakier about it this time. Which shouldn't be too hard especially if that same stupid Knight was still keeping watch.

That Fright Knight hadn't been released from his pumpkin prison the first time, however undenounced to him there was a new Knight in charge, and he saw him coming from a mile away.

"Soon Master." The Phantom Knight whispered. "Soon." He laid his hand on the King's sarcophagus as if it pained him to leave his master's side, and in a way it did. He could stop this right now. He could easily over power a human Vlad, but he knew better. It was a lesson an old Time Wizard had taught him a long time ago, well if he was being honest he'd admit it had only been 10 years since he saw the old crow, but it felt like a century now.

"Some things cannot be changed." He whispered the reminder to himself, before finding the strength to leave his post. He turns invisible and watches the events play out before him.

Moments later Vlad appears snickering to himself. "Unguarded, just as I expected." He mused. He walks up to the sarcophagus grinning from ear to ear, and The Phantom Knight cannot help but shake his head in disappointment.

 _'You would think Vlad would realize he's being manipulated._ ' He thought to himself. Oh yes, he knew what was going on, the time witch, Lady Time had visited him from the future, just days before and told him her plan, a plan that his future-self had agreed to, or so she said. She would free Vlad from prison, and sent him to set their King free. No doubt she promised him the return of his powers as his reward. _'Idiot.'_

Vlad pulls out the Skeleton Key to the awaiting sarcophagus, it was a wonder that he still possessed the key. In fact he had forgotten all about it until Lady Time had mailed it to him in prison, along with the time medallion he still wore around his neck. He put the key into the key hole and turned it, a loud click is heard, and the eyes of the sarcophagus glow.

 _'Some never learn.'_ The Phantom Knight thought, holding fast to the marble column beside him. The urge to intervene was overpowering to say the least. _'Have faith in your teacher.'_ He warned himself. _'Clockwork knows what he is doing.'_

Clockwork, his name felt sour in his mouth, today was the day his teacher would die. Yes, he could feel it deep within his very soul. The old crow was living his final moments, and all he could do was stand and watch. Oh how he long to do something, anything!

But as Vlad opened the lid to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep all he could do was watch.

Vlad watched as King Pariah Dark's one ghostly green eye snapped open, He is huge, much bigger then Vlad remembers, but then again he was a mere human now, so any ghost looked big to him. The Ghost King appeared to be a Viking-like ghost with horns, one of which is broken, a beard thing, and LOTS of hair. He wears a flaming crown- the Crown of Fire, obviously.

"Who dares?" King Pariah Dark asked, only to stop. "You?" he asked obviously remembering Vlad despite the loss of his ghost powers. "You dare try to steal from me again!" he rose as he spoke.

"No your grace." Vlad cries despite himself. "See The Ring of Rage is undisturbed." He reasoned gesturing to the ring in question.

It sits in a sphere, resting in the hands of a sleeping skeleton guard.

The Ghost King looks surprised. "So you are not here to steal?"

"No I freed you in the hopes that you may restore my powers, that idiot ghost boy took them away from me." Vlad told him, keeping his head low and respectful. He was in no position to challenge the king…not yet anyway.

"Ghost boy?" Pariah Dark seemed to ponder the word, as if trying to remember, and then he does. "Oh yes there were two of you weren't there?" He walks over to the sphere holding the Ring of Rage and takes it out, placing the ring on his figure as he spoke. "And let me guess my Knight is nowhere to be found." He says realizing there is no pumpkin to be seen.

"He was not here to stop me." Vlad answered.

"That back stabbing Knight is no more." The Phantom Knight stated, deciding now was the best time to reveal himself. "Well done mortal." He said to Vlad. "You've served your purpose well."

Vlad looks stunned. "You, you knew I was coming?" He asked.

"I've been trying to get that blasted coffin open for years." The Phantom Knight lied. "But atlas killing the Fright Knight did not grant me that power."

Vlad was speechless, the Knight before this one could have opened the coffin without the key, but this one had defeated him. Something sickening fell into his gut, and stayed there. He was being played, Lady Time had sent him here to die. In hindsight he should have seen this coming, and had he of not been so blinded by his freedom he probably would have.

"And you are?" Pariah Dark asked.

The Phantom Knight bowed at his feet at once. "I am, but your humble servant, The Phantom Knight." He answered. "Lady Time and I have tricked this trash into freeing you." He did not want to give lady Time any credit, but he had to earn the Witch's trust somehow, and this was it.

"Lady Time?" The King asked thoughtfully. "What of Clockwork?"

"Clockwork has been plotting against you." The Phantom Knight answered, the words tasted fowl in his mouth, and a great weight entered his heart. He knew betraying Clockwork was necessary to ensure his place by the King's side, but it ached to do so, Clockwork had been his teacher, his mentor, not just to him but his younger self as well.

And now he was about to seal his fate.

"He has been stalling your awakening by any means necessary, and the Ghost boy cannot be too far behind." He went on.

"Is that so?" Pariah Dark seemed to chuckle at this, as if it were some joke. "That pest was always bold, but to downright challenge me." He shook his head. "I liked him better when he followed orders."

"As did the council." The Phantom Knight added, before looking to Vlad. "Shall I dispose of this pest before the Ghost Boy graces us with his presents?"

Vlad's eyes widen, even though he had already expected this by now. "Dispose of me?" he asked.

"Yes I see no need in you anymore." Pariah Dark seemed to agree.

The Phantom Knight raised his sword knowingly, as sick as it sounded, he was going to enjoy this.

"Wait!" Vlad pleaded. "I can be useful." He urged. "I could be your general, your right hand man if you will."

"I am his right hand!" The Phantom Knight growled, preparing to swing the blade down on him.

"One he did not chose!" Vlad pointed out the obvious.

The Phantom Knight froze, he had not expected this; then again he should have known Vlad would talk his way out of this. He always could win over a crowd.

"Think about it." Vlad went on. "You said Clockwork is plotting against him, for all you know Clockwork planned for you to beat Fright Knight, you could be an unwilling pawn, or perhaps…" he smiled. "A willing one?"

The Phantom Knight goes rigged as Pariah Dark seems to look at him, as if in a different light. He drops to his knees, it would seem it was now his time to beg unceremoniously, oh well it had to be done he supposed. "Sire I wish to do nothing but serve my purpose, if I am a pawn I wish to free myself of his hold."

"Free yourself of his hold?" Pariah Dark repeated. "Very well I will allow you the gift of my mercy." He said. "Both of you shall serve me."

Vlad smiled wickedly.

"Master." The Phantom Knight interjected. "You cannot trust this vermin." He said, rising to his feet.

Big mistake!

"He'll stab you in the back the moment he gets the chance!" The Phantom Knight gasped, as the Ghost King grabs him by the throat.

"Perhaps." He seemed to agree. "However, unlike you he has earned his keep. You want to free yourself of his hold?" His king asked loosening his hold on the knight just enough for him to speak.

"Yes my King." The Phantom Knight answered.

"Then you will be the one to kill Clockwork." Pariah Dark decided throwing the knight back on his knees as he spoke. "Rid yourself of him once and for all, prove your worth to me, and then you will be at my right hand as you should be."

He almost couldn't breathe, much less respond. Dan was beside himself. Pariah Dark wanted him to kill Clockwork. He had to eliminate the one being that was truly there for him. The one who guided him out of the darkness. The one who gave him a second chance when even his own past-self would rather let him rot!

How could he accept such a burden?

Luckily for him, the King was not expecting an answer, instead he turned to Vlad. "For freeing me mortal I will make you my left hand, as my General you will be equal to that of my Knight, but step over him to get to me, and I assure you it will be the last mistake you make."

"Of course sire." Vlad answered, grinning. "And might I offer to end the Ghost Boy for you?"

"No!" The Phantom Knight answered for his King. "That honor belongs to me."

"Oh?" Pariah Dark asked looking rather amused.

"Fright Knight dishonored you by helping the boy put you back in your prison." The Phantom Knight went on. "Ending him was how I planned to honor you, besides this buffoon has tried to destroy the boy countless of times to no avail."

"He raises a good point." Pariah Dark tells Vlad.

Vlad growls as the Knight gives him a smug look, he cannot see the Knight's face due to his helmet, but the mischievous look in the ghost's eyes looks somewhat…dare he say it?

Familiar?

He looks at the Knight more carefully, yes there was something about him…something he recognized, but just couldn't place at the moment.

"Relax fruitloop." The Knight says. "You've already earned your place."

"Yes so you have." Pariah Dark agrees "Phantom Knight grant him his wish."

"Him?" Vlad asked. "How is he supposed to give me back my ghost powers?"

"Simple he kills you." Pariah Dark says without missing a beat.

"Wait what?" Vlad shrieks, despite himself.

"The age of Halfas is no more, you're either one of us, or you are one of them." Pariah Dark answered. "Now Phantom Knight if you will."

The Phantom Knight chuckled despite himself, and raised his sword. "I'm going to enjoy this." He admitted, and made the deathly blow.

It was odd, even in the mist of death Vlad couldn't shake the fact that this guy was familiar. He called him a fruitloop, someone else called him that a lot too, but at the moment he couldn't remember to save his life.

Not that it would save his life for moments later, with a final scream he fell to the floor.

Pariah Dark watched as Vlad Plasmius rose from his human body, just another ghost at his command. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Never better." Vlad said, and meant it. "I have never felt so powerful, I had no idea just how much my human half was holding me back."

"Glad to hear it." He says. "Perhaps the ghost boy by will join you in your new found status."

"Doubtful." Vlad told him. "That boy is a stubborn one."

"We shall see." Pariah Dark said. "For now go fetch me Clockwork, unharmed for now, I will give him a chance to plead his case." He said giving his Knight a knowing look.

"I doubt he will submit." The Knight spoke freely, "But you're the boss." He said as Vlad took his leave.

"That I am." Pariah Dark said and looked towards his sarcophagus, he hissed and shot his ecto-eye lazars at the cursed box, destroying it at once. "And now no one can stop me."

The Phantom Knight did his best not to flinch at the sight of the broken shards of the sarcophagus, it wasn't easy. No doubt the council was next on his hit list, and without them, or Clockwork he would truly be on his own.

 _'It's all up to you now.'_ He reminded himself. _'So don't screw this one up.'_

However, even as he said it, he could have not possibly known that doing so would be far harder then he could have ever imagined.

* * *

 **(Back With Clockwork…)**

This was it…His last moments of freedom.

And yet he still felt no fear.

"Clockwork…?" Melk asked.

"You must go." Clockwork said as a female time Ghost appeared before them. "He will be after you next."

"He's right you know." The girl Time Ghost said.

"Lady Time I presume." Clockwork stated simply.

The present day Lady Time smiled. "Charmed I'm sure." She mused, her time staff in hand.

A staff that was once his.

"Jealous much?" She asked as she caught him eying it.

"Strange…" He whispered. "You know I actually am." He admitted.

Lady Time chuckled. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Clockwork?" Klem insisted.

"Just go, I will be fine." He assured them.

"For now." Lady Time agreed.

Melk, Klem, and the other Observants hesitate for one more moment, and then they vanish. Their hesitation moves Clockwork deeply. _'Perhaps I was too harsh with them.'_ He realized. _'Maybe they were not so bad after all.'_

"Thank Goodness I do not have to put up with their bossy Observations." Lady Time admitted out loud.

"I wouldn't be so grateful." Clockwork admitted. "You might need their advice one day."

"Doubt it." Lady Time mussed, "After all it didn't do you much good." She added, and to her surprised he laughed.

"No I guess your right about that." He said.

"Ah I thought I might find you here." Vlad said, bargaining in.

"YOU!" Lady Time is startled by his arrival, and it shows.

"Surprised to see me alive Witch?" Vlad says. "Well serves you right."

"You should be dead!" Lady Time snapped. "No worse you should be none existing."

"If I were you." Vlad said. "I'd be lucky that the King did not order for your demise as well."

"You are here to kill me?" Clockwork asked, his breath almost seemed caught in his throat. Which is weird since a ghost really doesn't need to breathe, but most do it out of habit.

"No that honor belongs to the King's new Knight." Vlad stated, and Clockwork seems to relax, though no one seems to notice.

No one but Vlad.

 _'Interesting.'_ He thought. _'It would appear I am right he is his pawn.'_ He knows he should end the Time Ghost now, but he decides to keep this discovery to himself, after all it might come in handy later. "The Question is do you accept you fate or run like a coward?"

"Run?" Clockwork laughed. "What's the use?" he floated up to Vlad willingly. "A Time Ghost Knows when he is beaten." He said. "I will follow you."

"I will stay here if it's all the same." Lady Time said, as she started rearranging the tower to her liking, turning on the rifts as she did so. There is no longer static, but actual picture and sound.

"You might want this back." Vlad says throwing her his Time medallion, she catches it and places it with the others without saying a word.

"Well I guess we've been dismissed." Clockwork said smiling. "Shall we go?"

Vlad thought it was odd that the Ghost seemed almost eager to die, but then again it only further proved to him that it was all part of the old crow's plan. He smiled, "Of course right this way." He said, and led him to his doom.

Clockwork followed without hesitation, his smile never left his face…

* * *

 **(Back With Danny...)**

It did not take him long to find the Ghost King's castle, just seeing the place made him cringe despite himself. After all he was 25 years old now, he should be over his fears of the Ghost Zone, but he couldn't help but remember the last time he was here. And how it took him and half the Ghost Zone to put the King back into his sarcophagus.

How could he possibly manage to defeat him on his own?

The answer was quite simple really, he wouldn't.

No, Danny Phantom would not defeat the Ghost King…not today at least.

It was funny really, he knew he should feel afraid knowing what was about to happen, and yet he felt a strange since of peace.

Danny floated down to the castle entrance, and the moment his feet touched the marble steps was the moment an army of skeletons roused around him. "Typical." He says. "Still hiding behind your army Fright Knight? Why don't you come out and Fight?"

Suddenly the Army parted and the Phantom Knight appeared walking towards him.

Danny pretends to be surprised to see him, even though thanks to their connected minds he knows exactly who he is dealing with.

Dan is grateful that his younger-self seems to be on the same page, the King is now awake, and Sees all that goes on in the Ghost Zone, even if he is not looking, and the last thing he needs if for the King to wonder how they know each other. "Fright Knight is no more." He tells the boy. "I am the Phantom Knight, and I need no army to hide behind."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that now wont we?" Danny asked, being his usual cocky self.

Dan smiled. "Yes we shall." And with that he delivered his first blow…

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Okay everyone this is the last Chapter of Book 2 Enjoy!

 **BTW:** Unfortunately I am starting another College course this month So I am putting Danny Phantom on hold Until May 1st, this will give me plenty of time to edit the third and final book of this trilogy without the stress of writing three stories at once.

However with that said, I will still be writing my stories in my spare time, and once I get far enough ahead in the series I will continue posting _Invader Zim_ episodes once a week hopefully starting up on April 14th 2018.

Finally _Relativity Falls_ episodes will start back up again May 1st Along with _Danny Phantom._

 **Anyways on with story!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **(Back with Vlad…)**

He could not have arrived at a better time.

Vlad smiled as the battle came into view, there before him stood young Daniel, who was not so young anymore. Of course he knew the ghostly phantom with the fiery white hair, and matching goatee was Danny Phantom, and it had nothing to do with the DP logo on his chest. There were several TV's in his prison Block, including one in his own prison cell, and Daniel was on it almost every night. Whether it be that dumb cartoon which couldn't be more far away from the true events of his childhood as Danny Phantom, or his current feats on the nightly news.

Danny's face was everywhere, and in a way Vlad could see himself with in him, yes he could point out which characteristics came from his old ghost half. From the long hair, to his broad stature, to his sarcastic, yet witty personality. The boy even had his maniacal laugh down pat, which filled him with a since of…dare he say it…pride?

Yes, despite all his failures he had succeeded at one thing. Danny had become his legacy. Was it in the way that he wanted it to be? No, Danny was not his son, and he was not his student, and yet he was still him in a sense, he had his charisma and his experience with his ghost powers. His smile widen. "Even in Success you still failed to leave my shadow boy."

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they're hatched." Clockwork spoke from beside him. "In my experience the student always succeeds the teacher."

"Not this time." Vlad mused. "This time I have won."

"We shall see." Clockwork said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a king to address." He said, and simply floated into the castle as if he and the King were just going to have a casual talk. And in a way Vlad supposed that would be the case, after all the Knight would be the one to kill him.

Vlad focused on the Knight in question he was currently blocking Danny's ectoblast with the blade of his sword, sending them flying right back at his opponent. Vlad watched him carefully, after all if he was right about him being a Pawn for Clockwork then he might need to fight him in the future.

Danny dodged the blast coming off of the blade as he watched Vlad from the corner of his eye. He had to make this fight look good, after all the crazed Fruitloop was a master of deception, and he could sniff out a ploy like a blue tick hound could sniff out a hare.

The Phantom Knight was also aware of Vlad's gaze, and wasted no time proving to him that he was a formidable opponent. After all the King was also watching, and he needed to prove that he deserved to be his right hand unlike Vlad.

Danny multiplied several times to keep up with his own blows that the Knight was rebounding back to him.

Dan grunted despite himself, he could multiply too, but he feared using his original abilities would tip Vlad off about who he really was. Ghost Knights' could not multiply that's why Fright Knight had an army of Skeletons at his command. If Dan started using abilities similar to Danny, Vlad would surely start to wonder.

So instead he moved faster, blocking blows from multiple Danny's with the blade of his sword.

The Ghost King watched the battle from his throne with his all seeing eye and chuckled, his new Knight was far braver then the coward he use to have. He had yet to use his army even though he was out numbered. And this Danny Phantom was an army all on his own, but the King could sense something different about the boy then he remembered before.

He seemed more ghost then human now which was odd. In fact his senses were telling him he was only one third human now, and the King was sure he was A Halfa when last they met.

"I take it the fight is going in your favor." Clockwork said as he walked in, standing before him without an ounce of fear.

"You don't sound surprised." Pariah Dark said simply.

"Replacement or not I still am Clockwork." Clockwork said. "And I know everything." He said with a smile.

"Then you know how this ends." Pariah Dark says snapping his fingers.

Clockwork's smile did not fade as large green ghost chains burst through the flooring and pulled him down to his knees, all though it did look a little forced now. Of course that was due to the immense pain vibrating threw his ghostly form like liquid fire. "You've already lost." He told the King. "You just haven't realized it yet."

"We shall see." The King snapped, though he could not shake that smile, which remained on Clockwork's face. He knew the old Crow had to be playing mind games with him, trying to get him to second guess himself. After all he held no cards in his hand, he was powerless, and yet...

He acted as if he had all the cards in the world.

However, what the king didn't know was that the old time wizard only had one card, and that card was Daniel! He was going to correct years of mistakes made by altering time, mistakes he had allowed others to force him to make for them.

Well no more, this would all end with Danny, it had to...

* * *

 **(Back with Danny...)**

He knew he had to hurry this fight along,

They both did!

After all the longer they dragged it on the more likely they would be found out.

Vlad watched the fight plague on with much interest, the two seemed evenly matched even with Danny's multiple duplicates at his aid. He was just not able to outdo the speed of that one blade, and Vlad had to admit the Soul Shredder was an amazing weapon. _'Perhaps_ _I will add it to my own arsenal when I become King.'_ He thought. _'After all Right hand men are so old school.'_

Dan can see the brute's plan as if it is were written on his face for the whole world to see. Vlad planned to get rid of him, and the King so he could rule over both the Ghost World, and The Human Realm, turning them into his own personal playground. _'Not if I can help it.'_ He thought, and picked up speed yet again. He hated that he could not use his other abilities, and yet even he had to admire his swords speed, and strength. Suddenly he remembers one of Fright Knight's other abilities, one that could help him turn this around in his favor. He focusses and with one of his hands summons his Flaming Crystal Meteors.

Vlad watches as several white flaming crystal meteors are thrown towards Daniel, with incredible destructive power and speed. He remembered the Fright Knight had a similar ability, only his had been Purple. _'Interesting he appears to have the same powers as the Fright Knight.'_ And yet Vlad knew that could not be true, the new Knight had to be holding back.

How did he know?

Simple if this Knight only had the same abilities as Fright Knight then he should have been no match for the older Knight. Why? Because Fright Knight had the Soul Shredder, and with it he had impossible reflexes, and an army at his disposal, a regular ghost Knight with no sword of his own should have been an easy feat for even that coward.

So the only explanation was The Phantom Knight was holding back, but why? Was he trying to keep his real power a secret from Vlad in hopes of having the upper hand when he double crossed him? It was likely, but Vlad sensed there was more to it than that, and the Knight's constant sideways glances towards him confirmed that suspicion.

 _'What are you hiding?'_ He wondered.

Danny did his best to keep up with the meteors, but he also knew that this was a battle he was supposed to lose. So he allowed some of his duplicates to be hit, before allowing a few of them to graze his own skin. He holds in a hiss as they cut into his flesh as they zip by. "Is that all you got?" He taunted trying to keep up the act.

"Rather cocky for someone who isn't fairing so well either." The Knight said as he sent his sword flying towards him, using his Telekinesis to guide the sword towards Danny, swerving out of the way of the boy's duplicates, and there ectoblasts.

Danny dodges the blade and it flies past him.

The Knight teleports to it, and strikes him from behind, Danny barely has enough time to put up his plasma shield and block the blade. However, the Knight does not let up, and the shield begins to crack under the power of the sword. "Give up ghost boy, all will serve the King or die!"

"Never!" Danny yelled straining to keep the shield up, but he was too weak, some of his cuts were bleeding heavily, making him realize that they were more like gashes then scraps. He was finished, and he knew it. The shield finally shatters, and the Knight punch the boy in the face, busting a lip, and breaking a nose.

At first Vlad thinks he's being merciful, in hopes to help Clockworks Champion win, but then he remembers that the King had mentioned giving Daniel a chance to join them. "You are wasting your time." He said. "He will not join us."

"That is for the King to decide not you!" The Knight said hitting his opponent in the ribs with the butt of his Sword.

Danny screams, despite himself, because man that hurt. Sure he could go Intangible right now, and go unscathed, but winning was not the goal here, so he allowed the blow to connect to his ribs, he hears a cracking sound as he falls to his knees.

"That's enough." A voice boomed, and suddenly ghostly green chains emerged from the castle and pulled Danny in.

Of course Danny tried to fight them, it was instinct; those chains hurt like something ferrous, like a billion fire ants biting his wrist. Their venom like lava circulation in his blood, but he was not able to break the chains even if he wanted to. And soon he was dragged into the castle doors, and before the King's throne alongside Clockwork.

"Daniel I trust you are doing well." Clockwork rasped.

"Couldn't be better." Danny joked.

"Silence!" Pariah Dark snapped, as he stood up and to his surprise they both listened. "Interesting." He said. "So tell me scum is this still all a part of your ingenious plan?" he asked Clockwork.

Clockwork was still smiling, and Danny had to give him some points because man, this pain was ten times worse than his dream had been, and that pain had been excruciating to begin with. "Your fate is sealed." He told him, doing his best to get under the King's skin.

It works like a charm.

Pariah Dark flips over his throne and it flies across the room, shattering against the far wall. "It is your fate that is sealed!"

Danny suddenly had the urge to laugh, despite his pain, he could sense that these two had a history at being at odds with each other, and they did.

Back before Pariah Dark was put to sleep by the council, Clockwork always spoke to him this way, but the King never lashed out at him. Why? Because he was a Time ghost, and far more powerful than him. After all he could go back in time, and change the course of events that made him King in the first place. Or he could back then, now he was simply a weak old ghost, but the King seems to have forgotten this; either that, or he thinks the old Crow isn't worth his time.

"Well it sounds like we better get in there." Vlad says as he floated to the Knight who stood on the outside steps of the castle.

"After you." The Phantom Knight spoke, stepping aside.

"No I insist." Vlad Chuckled "After all the right hand is above the left."

"Only a fool would turn their back on you Plasmius." The Phantom Knight growls his sword pointed at Vlad's chest.

"So my reputation proceeds me, even after all this time?" he laughs. "Why I'm flattered truly-"

"You're stalling." The Phantom Knight snapped touching the tip of his sword to the enemy's chest.

"Fine this is me." Vlad mused. "Going." He turned and walked in, The Phantom Knight is not far behind. They enter the throne room and stand where they belong, Vlad to the King's left, and The Knight to the King's right.

"You have fought my Knight well boy." The King said picking up where Danny's dream had started, his anger towards Clockwork seemed to be forgotten, at least for the time being. "But something has change about you." He said looking thoughtful.

"He stole my powers for himself." Vlad cut in. "took the easy way out."

"You deserved it you crazed Fruitloop!" Danny snapped, remembering to follow the dream to the letter.

However, something he says seems to stir something inside of Vlad, because his face contorts slightly, as if he is thinking, and he is. _'Fruitloop'_ The word flashes in front of him like a red flag. Yes, it was Daniel that always called him that. Vlad's eyes turned to look at the Knight beside him, he did not turn his head, and he did not give any indication that anything was wrong.

But something clearly was!

"Well now you will get what you deserve." Vlad said as his eyes fell back to Danny if only for the moment.

The boy's own eyes held the same defiance they always did.

"Silence!" The King snapped.

Vlad obeyed, his eyes falling back on the Knight beside him, this guy...someone he had never met until today called him a Fruitloop! And the tone he said it in at the time, made it clear to Vlad that the Knight knew that he hated being called that. It was an insult and he knew it, an insult that only Daniel used! So how did this Knight know that this one insult would get under his skin?

Had the two perhaps met before? Had Danny and the Knight cross paths before today? Chatted up like old friends about past foes like Vlad himself, and Fright Knight? If so they sure weren't acting like old friends now. Was he right? Was the Knight secretly on their side? If so then he might have to fight him sooner than he thought. He tenses his form, readying for the moment that the Knight would strike for him or even the King.

But The Phantom Knight had gone rigged, like a statue, still and emotionless.

Emotionless? Yeah right! Dan was shaking like a leaf on the inside and for good reason! In mere moments he would end Clockwork's after life. He would cleave him from existence, and knowing this pained him deeply. If only he could find a way to spare Clockwork like with his younger-self, but that wouldn't work. It wouldn't be the same.

 _"You'll know what to do when the time comes."_ That's what Clockwork had said, he had also said something on the lines of _"You will be there when I die!"_

 _'You could have at least told me that I would be the one to do it!'_ he screamed inwardly at the Time Wizard, though he knows the stupid old Crow can't hear him. _'At least then I could have prepared myself.'_

Prepare? Ha! He was kidding himself, and he knew it, nothing could prepare him for this moment.

 _"You'll know what to do when the time comes."_

Curiosity perked inside of him why did that keep flashing in his mind. _'Strange it almost feels like Clockwork is manipulating me again.'_ But that couldn't be right, Clockwork was powerless, and on his death bed, and yet he could not deny this feeling. His eyes fell on Clockwork. _'What scheme do you got up your sleeve now you old crow?'_ He wondered. ' _And more importantly…'_ He added. _'Why couldn't you just tell me it in the first place so I would know what to do?!'_ Man he swore it was a miracle that the guy had lasted this long, honestly he could not be the only one that was annoyed by Clockwork's constant riddles and endless antics!

"So you absorbed his ghost half?" The King asked Danny still following the course of his dream.

Danny nodded, the pain was growing in magnitude as his vision blurred, but he ignored it, he had to focus after all, one misplaced cough and it could all go so terribly wrong. He looked to Clockwork, who was still holding up pretty fine all things considered.

"It would be such a shame to see such power go to waste." Pariah Dark said, cutting through his thoughts like a whip. "Denounce your ties with the humans and join me. I could use a soldier of your caliber."

"No!" Danny answered without a doubt of hesitation. "I'd rather die than serve you."

Pariah Dark shook his head. "What have they ever done for you?" He asked, touching his head with a large hand.

Danny gasped even though he knew this was coming, he felt Pariah Dark enter his mind, probing it searching his own memories. His childhood, his struggles as the ghost boy, his neighbors, even his family screaming for his demise. All of his hardships, flashed before his eyes, and for a moment he's almost tempted to give in.

And then…

"What have they ever done to deserve your selfless sacrifice?" Pariah Dark stops as visions of the good things in Danny's life flashed before them both, the whole town knew his secret, praised his triumph over the Disasteroid, his family accepted him. He even had a half ghost sister, a wife, and…

Danny tries to fight the last one from coming, even though he knows it's no use. His Kids started the War on Man Kind in the first place, and yet he was still happy the day they were born, and he chose not to tell Sam (or anyone of that matter) what kind of danger their Kid's and Danielle would be in once the King Knew about them. He didn't do this to be selfish, no he did it to spare them from the fear of what was to come. They had the right to live, and to do so happily, not go on with their lives every day wondering if today would be the day that their very existence would be questioned.

No one should have to live that way.

A single tear fell down his cheek as DJ and Lilith flashed before his eyes, and Pariah Dark pulled away in disgust.

"Hybrids?" he spat. "Revolting."

Pride rose into Danny's chest. "Leave my family out of this." He growled.

"It would appear things are even worse than I thought." Pariah Dark said. "It's about time I restore order to both our worlds."

"No!" Danny yelled, pulling at his restraints, again he knows it's no use, but he was still determined to play his role to the letter.

"Knight relieve us of them both." Pariah Dark, stepping aside.

Dan stepped forward fear threatening to take over, he thinks of going for Clockwork first, but changes his mind at the last second, after all he still has no idea how to save him! So instead he stands before his younger-self. It was odd now that he thought about it because Danny really wasn't younger anymore for you see while Danny aged Dan had not. He would never age, after all he was nothing but a Danny Phantom that belong in a different time, a time that was now long forgotten.

So in truth they were now the same age, 25 years old and in a few minutes that would only be one of the similarities.

Danny stopped struggling as the Phantom Knight came into view, his eyes widen.

Vlad snickered as he picked up on it instantly. So they did know each other, and Daniel was obviously surprised by his actions. Still the Knight gave no indication of turning the tables. Instead he raised his sword, ready to strike and for a moment Vlad thinks he's being far too paranoid. Surely he was reading too much into this.

"Good bye Daniel." Vlad sneered, and that's when he sees it.

The Phantom Knight tightens his grip slightly, it's a small gesture, one that was easy to miss, but Vlad sees it. The hesitation…The Knight is hesitating!

Danny stops struggling, and to Vlad's surprise smiles at him "I hope this comes back to bite you Vlad." He snapped.

"Awe spiteful to the end." Vlad mused. "I guess it was too much to hope you'd beg for mercy."

"It is you that will be begging." Danny vowed, and closed his eyes.

"Finish him!" Pariah Dark snapped.

This time The Phantom Knight did not hesitate, his sword cut clean into the hero, and then it's over, the Sword absorbs Danny, capturing his soul. After all that's what the Soul Shredder did, it captured the souls of its Victims trapping them in a world of eternal nightmares.

However, Vlad picks up on something that everyone else seemed to miss. A Green Light travels up the Soul Shredder and continues up the Knight's Arm.

Dan breathes in deeply as the light continues to travel up his arm, and to his chest, more specifically his heart. Danny's soul fusses with his, and it is like a half of him is restored. It was weird, he expected to fade away out of existence, but he didn't, and neither did Danny. And yet they were not two different minds in one body, no they were just Him, the person he had always been.

It was hard to explain the only thing he could even get close to comparing it to, was when he and his ghost side had separate bodies. One was human, and one was a ghost, and yet they both had their own personalities. They were two different people, yet two sides of the same person. It was the same thing here.

Dan and Danny where the same person, they always had been, it just took them a long time to realize it.

However Clockwork was right about one thing, they were no longer Danny Phantom. No, Danny Phantom was dead now there was only the Phantom Knight. The Knight smiled as everything lined up into place, their memories, and their powers. It was like he and a duplicate had lived two separate lives for 10 year, and finally had merged back together. There was still Dan's memories of losing everyone he loved, and the pain that went with it. His experiences within his life of evil, and yet Danny's memories of a happy life were thrown into the mix.

It was the best of both worlds the perfect blend, too bad he wasn't the only one to pick up on it!

Vlad smiled as the truth dawns on him, The Knight hadn't destroyed Daniel, he fused with him, a technique the Ghost King was obviously unaware of because he made no move to stop him, he had no idea what was going on.

Which meant two things…

One: The phantom Knight was Daniel, that's why he knew to call him a Fruitloop.

How Was this Possible? How could he be two different people at the same time?

Vlad had a pretty good idea, knowing Clockwork he probably had Danny defeat Fright Knight a few days ago and fuse with him as well. It would have been an easy task for Daniel to complete all he had to do was make a duplicate of himself, and have him defeat the Knight for him. Then once his duplicate defeated him as the Phantom Knight they could fuse back together, and the King would be none the wiser.

This explained why Clockwork was in such a good mood, and that's why Fright Knight was over powered and lost. After all Danny was more than a match for that coward.

And Finally Two: Vlad seemed to be the only one who had picked up on Clockwork's brilliant scheme. Which made since because he had the same plan! The question was who would have the honor to pull it off?

The experienced deceiver? Or the Loving Hero?

Vlad thought the answer was pretty obvious, but he has over looked one thing. The Phantom Knight is not a blame less hero. Sure Danny was blameless, but Dan was not, Dan had played the game of deception many times. He would be ready for him.

The Phantom Knight wasted no time walking over to Clockwork, after all he was the last one left besides now that he thought of it there was really only one way to save him.

Trap his life source within his sword and release him once all of this was said and done. Of course there was one drawl back, Clockwork would be stuck in a world of his own greatest fears until he was released.

The Phantom Knight could only hope that whatever those nightmares were that they weren't too bad. He raised his Sword and cut through the enemy, before absorbing him within the blade.

Clockwork didn't even scream as the blade cleaved him, and that smile never left face assuring his student that he had done the right thing.

The Phantom Knight could not help the smile that slip across his own face at the thought. He would see Clockwork again.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **(1 year into the future…)**

"It's all going according to plan." A futuristic Clockwork said as he watched the Time Rifts before him.

"We must be careful." Melk whispered as if speaking to loud would give them all away. "If they should ever suspect that you are still alive-"

"They will not suspect a thing." Clockwork assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Klem asked, as the council surrounded him.

"Simple." Clockwork said. "I do nothing."

"Nothing?" Klem asked.

"Yes, I told Daniel he was on his own in this and I meant it." Clockwork said. "If I alter the slightest thing I will tip her off." He said, referencing to Lady Time. "She will sense the change in the time stream, and she will go looking for source, and the moment she sees me alive in the future is the moment the gig is up."

"So we do nothing?" Melk snapped.

"Patience." Clockwork advised him. "I know sitting and watching is hard, but we all know how this plays out. We have seen it." He assured them. "Pariah Dark's reign as the Ghost King will end forever, but only if we stay out of it."

"I'm beginning to understand how you must have felt." Klem admitted. "When we would not let you change things."

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" Clockwork asked with a smirk, but he got no answer, then again he didn't need one. "Didn't think so." He mused.

"This is utterly nerve racking!" Klem yelled. "And how do we know the new King is any better? Have we traded one monster for another?"

"He'll do just fine." Clockwork assured them, his eyes never leaving the rifts.

"Of course you think so." Melk snapped "You've never once doubted his greatness."

"Of course not, this is how it was always meant to be." Clockwork told him. "Everything is right again, and it will stay that way for now on." He said giving the Observants a threatening look.

One they understood far too well.

"Fine for now on we will allow you to do your job." Klem said.

"Good." Clockwork said, a smile creeping on his lips. "Now observe the door, your whining is distracting."

The Observants obeyed and soon Clockwork was alone in his tower.

A heavy sigh left him as his eyes fell on the dusty chair beside him, Daniel had not sat there for some time, but he could still feel the absence of his presence.

"Well that's what you get for getting attached, you old crow." Clockwork mused, mocking Dan perfectly. He shakes his head and forced himself to focus on the task at hand, he needed to give Daniel any subtle hint he could, to guide him though this without giving away his existence.

He couldn't afford to mess up this time, no this time everything had to be perfect or else.

* * *

 **(Back With Pariah Dark…)**

 **[Present day….]**

"Well done." The Ghost King said as his Knight knelt before him. "You have earned your your place by my side."

"I live only to serve you my King." The Knight assured him, but his eyes never left his next Target. Vlad Plasmius, he was the next one on his hit list, and this time he would show no mercy.

Vlad's eyes met his, and in an instant the battle lines are drawn, only one would make it out of this, and only one of them would have the honor of challenging the King.

The only question was who?

* * *

 _-To be continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next and final Book will be up May 1st 2018

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


End file.
